Otra Oportunidad Para el Amor
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Butters se siente destrozado cuando descubre que Kenny lo ha engañado con alguien y busca un lugar en dónde pueda establecerse hasta que recurre a Bradley que lo recibe gustoso. ¿Pero que pasará ahora con Butters? ¿No logrará reponerse de esa terrible traición de la persona que tanto amo? ¿Oh encontrará a alguien que logré sanar su roto corazón? Lemmon, Bunny, Bratters y otras más.
1. Ch 1 buscando asilo luego de la traición

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de un pequeño Multi-Chapter de romance para el día de San Valentín (A pesar de que falte como 3 días para eso XD) y tal como lo dice el Sumary, esto será una especie de triángulo amoroso entre Kenny, Butters y Bradley, pero a diferencia del One-Shot llamado: LUCHANDO POR BUTTERS que era un fic de humor, este será de drama y obviamente más serio y bueno… esto tal vez pueda sonar muy raro o vergonzoso viniendo de mi parte tomando en cuenta que ya llevo más de un año estando por estos lados y que he hecho muchas historias, pero creo que este es como mi tercer o cuarto fic cuya trama gira alrededor del romance, especialmente del tipo Yaoi, así que les pido un poco de paciencia si me cuesta un poco desarrollar la trama, ah y también va a tener cierto asuntico que espero que les guste CofCofCofLemmonCofCofCof que espero que les guste cuando llegue su momento ;D y aparte del Bunny y del Bratters ¿Oh se dice Buttley? Ah como sea, también se va a hacer mención de otras parejas que todo el mundo conoce ;D. Así que comencemos; South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de mi propiedad.**

**CAPÍTULO UNO: BUSCANDO ASILO LUEGO DE LA TRAICIÓN**

Un autobús andaba por una oscura y nublada carretera en medio de la noche y su faros apenas si lograban iluminar la vía para que el conductor pudiera ver por dónde iba mientras que todos los pasajeros, mejor dicho, los pocos pasajeros que habían en su interior aprovechaban el viaje para dormir profundamente a pesar de los revotes que debes en cuando se producían por los baches y huecos del camino, oh por lo menos casi todos ya que alguien estaba despierto.

Y ese alguien era un joven adulto de 22 años de edad, de 1, 79 centímetros de altura, cabello rubio claro un poco largo, expresiones aniñadas en su cara, un suéter azul celeste con capucha abierto mostrando una camisa blanca que marcaba sus definidos, pero no exagerados pectorales y abdominales y de ojos azules tan celestes como su suéter y en estos se podía notar que había estado llorando no hace mucho tiempo mientras miraba la oscura carretera sin ganas mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano derecha.

¿Quién es este joven? ¿Y por qué esta tan triste y está montado en ese autobús a un rumbo desconocido? Las respuestas a estas preguntas tienen tras de sí una historia no precisamente muy bonita, ni llena de hadas mágicas, ni de ponis con los colores de un Arco Iris.

El nombre de él es Leopold Stouch, mejor conocido por lo que los conocen desde siempre por el nombre de Butters, ha estudiante de medicina de la universidad de Denver durante 5 años, oh al menos lo era antes de que…

_**-"Queridos pasajeros, les informo que ya hemos llegado a la estación del pueblo de South Park y espero que el viaje no haya sido muy aburrido para ustedes y que tengan una linda noche"-**_ anunció de repente el conductor del autobús a través de un pequeño micrófono y todos los pasajeros que estaban dormidos se empezaron a despertar y a desperezar y algunos refunfuñaron algunas cosas molestos mientras se paraban de sus asientos.

Pero el joven Butters no dijo ni una sola palabra y solamente se limitó dos maletas y colgarse una mochila que pasaba por su hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo y empujando un poco a los otros pasajeros salió del autobús haciendo total caso omiso ante las quejas de ellos.

Y al estar fuera dejó un momento sus maletas en el piso y subió el cierre de su suéter para cubrirse del frío de su natal y bien raro y particular pueblo montañés. Pero luego se quedó parado en su sitio y sin moverse durante unos cuantos segundos sujetando otra vez sus maletas y viendo solamente la oscuridad que rodeaba la estación y sin ver como los otros pasajeros se retiraban, ni como el autobús también se retiró del lugar y después de unos momentos más soltó un suspiro.

¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Ah dónde puedo ir para hospedarme?- se preguntó a sí mismo con cierta preocupación.

-"Pues no podemos ir a dónde nuestros malditos e hijos de putas padres, ni tampoco a dónde nuestro también malditos e hijos de putas pendejos tíos y primitos porque de seguro nos cerrarían las puertas en la cara o nos votarían de una patada en el culo"- le dijo e forma muy molesta e irónica una voz gutural en su cabeza que le pertenece a su otra personalidad llamada Caos.

Eso solamente hizo que el rubio se preocupara más ya que por alguna razón no podía recurrir a ninguno de sus familiares y pensaba desesperadamente a quien recurrir para pasar la noche, hasta que se le ocurrió alguien.

-Ya sé a dónde ir…- se dijo a sí mismo para luego dirigirse a una parada de taxis en los que por algún milagro habían unos cuantos a pesar de lo tarde que es.

-"Y de seguro se morirá de la emoción al vernos"- espetó la voz gutural en su mente, pero esta vez medio burlón aparte de irónico.

**BUTTERS POV:**

Le pedí a alguno de esos taxistas que me hiciera el favor de llevarme, varios de ellos se me habían quedado viendo con cierta desconfianza molestando a mí otra personalidad, hasta que uno de ellos se ofreció a llevarme a la dirección que le di.

Mientras andaba por la carretera miré por la ventana volviendo a apoyar mi cara en mi mano derecha como lo hice en el autobús y aguantándome de nuevo las ganas de llorar al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas horas. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE PASAR ESO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER YO A QUIÉN LA VIDA LE GUSTA HACER SUFRIR?! ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO YO PARA SER SIEMPRE EL BLANCO DE TODO TIPO DE DESGRACIAS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ…?!

-Oiga joven, ¿Se siente bien?- me preguntó de repente el taxista preocupado viéndome por el espejo retrovisor, ya que sin darme cuenta había empezado a llorar y a respirar agitadamente.

-"Ah genial, lo único que nos faltaba. Ahora vamos a parecer una nenas lloronas"- espetó Caos en mi mente de forma molesta y avergonzada y en su reflejo de la ventana de que estaba a mi derecha no estaba llorando, sino enojado y yo rápidamente me pase la manga de mi suéter para limpiarme las lágrimas.

-Sí-sí señor, estoy bien; no se preocupe- le traté de asegurar sonriendo muy forzadamente, él no sé tragó el anzuelo, pero luego de dedicarme una última mirada de preocupación se encogió de hombros y de nuevo enfocó su mirada en la carretera.

-"Para que deje de meterse en lo que no le importa"- espetó ácidamente mi otra mitad dentro de mí mente.

Yo volví mi mirada hacía la carretera tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese asunto ¡PERO POR MÁS QUE INTENTARA NO PODÍA EVITAR QUITARME ESA MALDITA ESCENA DE MI CABEZA! ¡CÓMO DESEARÍA PONERLE MIS MANOS ENCIMA Y…!

-Ya llegamos joven- volvió a interrumpir mis pensamientos el taxista y yo de nuevo pasé la manga de mi suéter para secarme unas lágrimas que casi se me salen.

Así que luego de pagarle al taxista, me dirigí a ese pequeño edificio de apartamentos que estaba algo deteriorado y con pasos lentos y nerviosos me le acerqué y como no había ningún portero, pude ingresar a él sin ninguna restricción; empecé a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento de un viejo amigo que espero que siga viviendo ahí después de tantos años y toqué la puerta dos veces, esperé unos minutos pero no oí nada, así que la toqué dos veces e nuevo.

-Tal vez ya no se encuentra o ya no viva aquí…- me dije a mí mismo preocupándome como lo hice en la estación de autobuses.

-"Oh tal vez este por ahí de parranda siendo clavado por varios tipos al mismo tiempo"- dijo burlón mi otra mitad, yo iba a decirle algo molesto, pero se escucharon unos pasos lentos que se acercaron a la puerta.

-¿Qui-quién es?- escuché como él preguntaba detrás de la puerta, eso me alivió ya que seguía viviendo en este lugar, pero por su tono de voz parecía… ¿Preocupado?

-Soy yo- apenas dije estas palabras, pude escuchar el sonido delo que parecían ser cerrojos, pequeñas cadenas y candados siendo abiertos y retirados y apenas se abrió la puerta…

-Hola Bradley- le saludé sonriendo de forma un poco más genuina y él se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo de forma muy asombrada y con la boca entreabierta.

-"Ya sé que somos bien guapos y todo eso, pero no es para que se nos quede viendo de forma tan pendeja e ilusionada"- espetó arrogante, presumido y burlón Caos en mi mente.

¿Pero por qué entonces vine a recurrir a él para pasar la noche y no recurrí mis padres o mis otros familiares? Pues por una causa que tiene nombre y apellido, que también es la razón del terrible tormento por el que estoy pasando ahora y el nombre de esa causa es Kenneth McCormick, mejor conocido como Kenny. ¿Qué fue lo que él hizo para ser la causa de que no pueda estar con mis familiares y de lo que me está pasando ahora?

Pues tendré que contar todo desde el principio. Todo comenzó hace muchos años cuando era un niño, desde siempre nunca fui precisamente la persona más admirada o querida en la escuela y la mayoría de los estudiantes me hacían a un lado como un marginado, como si fuera alguien que llevaba consigo la peste o alguna terrible enfermedad contagiosa; eso ya de por sí me ponía triste en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre trataba de sobrellevar todo eso con mi gran optimismo y sonriendo como si no pasara nada de nada con la eterna esperanza de que todos me aceptaran algún día.

Pero las cosas no mejoraron, al contrario, empeoraron aún más ya a los 10 años había golpeado salvajemente a ese tipo… como era que se llamaba… ¡Ah ya recuerdo! Al Dr. Oz en su programa de TV a nivel nacional y todo el mundo vio eso haciendo que yo no solamente quedara muy mal, sino que demandaran a la escuela haciendo que todos me detestaran y odiaran más que antes.

Poco tiempo después de eso, me había vuelto a molestar mucho y golpee también salvajemente a un chico, creo que se llamaba Scott Malkinson o algo así, pero no me detuve ahí sino que luego les había gritado a los chicos de mi curso todas sus verdades en la cara… excepto a Kenny ya que me parecía que era el único que tenía algo de dignidad, al menos en esos tiempos.

Ya que él se había tomado la gran molestia de acompañarme a una isla Hawaiana para hacer un ritual para calmar mi mal genio y luego de hacer eso, superando unos pocos contratiempos, volvimos a South Park convertidos en muy buenos momentos, hasta ese momento ya que mientras el tiempo pasaba él era una de las pocas personas que cercanas a mí especialmente porque aún no se había formado el Team rubio y mis primos aún no habían llegado al pueblo, y él mientras tanto, aparte de, mi, Stan, Kyle y Eric no tenía muchos amigos lo que hacía que nos identificáramos muy bien y nos entendiéramos el uno al otro reforzando nuestra amistad, especialmente cuando él me cuidada y trataba de proteger de los brabucones de la escuela cuando se metían conmigo.

Sin embargo cuando nos estábamos volviendo unos adolescentes de alrededor de 15 años, en esa época ya existía el Team rubio y no era una especie de exiliado, yo había empezado a sentir por Kenny algo más que una simple amistad y me había empezado a enamorar de él, cosa que obviamente a Caos en mi mente no le gustaba para nada y obviamente era demasiado tímido como para tratar de confesarle mis sentimientos y tenía mucho miedo de que al decírselos se enojara conmigo y que me rechazara y rompiera todo lazo de amistad.

Me había puesto muy triste pensando que él nunca correspondería mis sentimientos y no me quisiera ver más haya que un buen amigo, especialmente porque él ya se había acostado con varias chicas a su corta edad y uno que otro delis con algunos chicos. Pero para mi gran sorpresa él fue el que dio el primer paso y confesó que yo también le gustaba, ese había sido el momento más feliz de mi vida ya que la persona que tanto amaba me aceptaba tal y como soy, sin importarle que tuviera una doble personalidad ni "pequeños" trastornos mentales ya que consideraba que mi amabilidad, ternura, inocencia eran cosas muy atrayentes, cosa que nadie nunca antes me había dicho y nos volvimos pareja.

Aunque obviamente al principio lo mantuvimos en secreto, ya que si mis padres se hubieran enterado en esos tiempos que yo era gay y era novio de otro chico, me habrían votado enseguida de la casa sin importarles que fuera un menor de edad en ese momento y aún mis tíos y primos, que son mucho más flexibles que ellos, no me habrían aceptado ni aprobado ese tipo de relación y también me habían repudiado.

Así que Kenny y yo mantuvimos nuestra relación en secreto, ni siquiera nuestros amigos sabían de lo nuestro, lo cual era bastante irónico ya que aparte de nosotros también otros chicos reconocieron ser parejas de otros chicos, como por ejemplo Stan con Kyle, cosa que no sorprendió tanto como se esperaba, también estaban Damien con Pip, esto sí que sorprendió a más de uno, lo mismo pasó con Gregory y el Topo ya siempre se pensaba que este no podía desarrollar sentimientos como el amor tomando el tipo de persona que es, también esta Tweek con… con Craig… Craig… de solo pensar en él…

Me estoy desviando del tema, así que Kenny y yo mantuvimos en secreto nuestra relación hasta que se acabara la secundaria a los 17 años y solo hacíamos demostraciones de cariño cuando no hubiera nadie cerca y esto tiene un doble significado.

Pero todo esto no explica el por qué no puedo recurrir ahora a alguno de mis familiares ni el por qué estoy en frente de Bradley en estos momentos. Lo que pasa es que…

-¿Bu-Butters?- había estado tan metido recordando que casi se me olvidó que estaba enfrente de él- ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?- me preguntó sin dejar de verme de forma asombrada.

-"Andábamos de paseo por este inmundo pueblucho siendo tan de noche y por pura casualidad pasamos por tu pocilga y decidimos tomarnos la gran molestia de hacerte una visita sorpresa cabeza de trapeador"- le dijo de forma sarcástica y burlona Caos en mi mente, pero yo carraspee antes de hablar.

-Es que… es que necesito tu ayuda Bradley- luego de decirle esto él apenas pareció notar que yo tengo una mochila y unas maletas.

-¿Pero y esas maletas? ¿Y dónde está Kenny? ¿Qué no deberías de estar con él?- cuando me hizo esas dos últimas preguntas, empecé a respirar agitadamente, tratando otra vez de no llorar mientras desviaba la mirada y fruncía el ceño.

-"Ni menciones el nombre de ese pedazo de golfa hijo de puta"- espetó la voz gutural en mi mente más molesto que triste.

-Es… es por eso que estoy aquí pidiéndote ayuda Bradley…- le había dicho tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca, eso lo extrañó, pero antes de que me dijera algo seguí hablando- ¿Me de-dejarías pasar por fa-favor?- le pregunté un poco tosco.

-¡Oh por supuesto, por supuesto! Pasa y ponte cómodo como si estuvieras en tu propia casa- me dijo sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado.

-"¿Casa? ¿Y quién ha dicho que nosotros tenemos casa?"- preguntó otra vez molesto e irónico Caos en mi mente y luego cogí mis maletas y entre a su hogar.

Su apartamento contrario a lo que yo pensaba en un principio es simple, ya que tiene solo lo necesario, unos cuantos muebles, algunos electrodomésticos… y también tiene algunos posters y afiches de actores famosos como Leonardo Dicaprio, Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, Tom Cruise y otros actores que eran agraciados en sus años de juventud.

-"Se nota que a este marica le da calentura las imágenes de esos otros maricas"- espetó mi otra mitad de forma burlona al mismo tiempo que Bradley cerraba la puerta y yo dejaba mi equipaje en el piso.

-¿Qué es lo que haces por estos lados y a estas horas Butters?- me preguntó Bradley, haciendo que yo enseguida volviera a respirar agitadamente como antes mientras se me aguaban los ojos y fruncía el ceño y aun dándole la espalda, sabía que se preocupó enseguida por eso- ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo con Kenny?- cuando volvió a mencionar su nombre apreté fuertemente mis puños y mis dientes.

-Sí- esta vez no pude evitar que mi voz sonara ronca mientras se me salían unas lágrimas.

-"¡Ya dije que no volvieras a mencionar el puto nombre de ese maldito!"- exclamó más colérico Caos en mi mente.

-¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Sufrió un accidente?- me siguió preguntando Bradley, pensando que algo malo le ocurrió a él y yo solamente solté un bramido por ese tipo de preocupación.

-"Pero que gran pendejo de mierda, nos ve con estas maletas ¡Y piensa que a ese maldito bastardo fue al que le paso algo!"- exclamó más enfadado Caos en mi mente- "Aunque hubiera sido muy bonito que sufriera un (accidente)"- dijo esto de forma sádica.

-No-no Bradley- le contradije al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos, a pesar de que es por lo menos 5 centímetros más bajo que yo y por el tono que estaba usando, pareció intimidarse un poco- lo que pasa es que… Kenny… él…- estaba tratando de explicarle, pero el dolor por el que pasaba no estaba dejando hablar con claridad.

-¿Sí?- me preguntó y yo me tragué un nudo que se me formó en la garganta antes de decirle lo siguiente.

-"Si que le gusta insistir el marica este"- volvió a decir molesto mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Él me engañó…- le dije más bajo que un susurro.

-¿Cómo dices?- me preguntó ya que no me escuchó y ahí es cuando perdí la compostura.

-¡KENNY ME ENGAÑÓ CON EL HIJO DE PUTA DE CRAIG!- grité a todo pulmón y con voz más ronca que antes para luego patear fuertemente una de mis maletas de la ira y respiraba de forma mucho más agitada que antes mientras me temblaban las fuertemente las manos aun cerrando los puños.

Ante esa exclamación Bradley se me quedó mirando muy asombrado, mejor dicho atónito, no sabía si era por lo que le acabo de decir, oh por lo el tono de voz que usé al decírselo, pero siguió viéndome de esa forma y con la boca entreabierta durante unos segundos.

-¿Ke-Kenny te en-engaño con Craig, Craig Tucker?- me preguntó con la mayor sutileza posible.

-"¡Si es junto lo que acabas de escuchar imbécil!"- exclamó también más iracundo Caos en mi mente.

-¡SIIIIII!- le volví a gritar empezando a ver a mi alrededor para ver qué otra cosa podía golpear ya que estaba empezando a perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, pero para mi sorpresa Bradley me sujeto fuertemente de los hombros.

-¡Butters, Butters, Butters por favor cálmate!- me pidió de forma desesperada y yo apenas si me calmé un poco- ¿Po-por qué no me-mejor te sientas para descansar un poco y me cu-cuentas que fue lo que pasó?- me dijo al mismo tiempo que me dirigía a un largo sillón y nos sentamos en él- A-ahora di-dime que pasó- me volvió a pedir y yo cerré los ojos y trataba de regular mi respiración para que recobrara un poco de compostura.

-Lo… lo que pasó fue…- le comencé a decir lo que ocurrió no hace mucho.

_**Flash back**_

_Me había dirigido a un McDonald ya que Kenny trabaja ahí, porque como yo estudio en la universidad, él debía de ser el que consiga el sustento para mantenernos, aunque últimamente él había estado regresando a nuestro apartamento un poco tarde, pero él decía que era por la clientela, así que decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa._

_-¡Kenny, vine a verte!- le dije muy alegre entrando al lugar, pero no había nadie, ni clientes, ni empleados en total contraste a lo que él siempre decía- ¿Kenny?- pregunté de forma extrañada acercándome a la recepción en dónde se supone que él y los otros empleados estarían._

_-"¿En dónde diablos se metió?"- preguntó Caos en mi mente de forma desconcertante, pero luego escuchamos unos ruidos que parecían provenir de la bodega del lugar- "¿Qué rayos es eso?"-_

_Con cierta preocupación pase por la puerta que daba a la bodega y con cada paso que daba podía distinguir lo que parecían unos… ¿gemidos? Iba a volver a preguntar por Kenny, hasta que…_

_-Con cuidado McCormick…- había escuchado la voz de Craig, ya que al igual que Kenny, trabaja en el McDonald ya que nunca quiso ir a la universidad y sus padres lo obligaron a trabajar y él eligió este lugar porque Tweek negocios estudia en la universidad de Denver._

_-¿Pero de que te quejas? Sí así fuiste de rudo conmigo la última vez- escuché esta vez la voz de Kenny para luego escuchar lo que parecían gemidos._

_-"¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?"- preguntó Caos en mi mente con un muy mal presentimiento y yo también empezando temer lo peor a medida que avanzaba y podía escuchar mejor esos gemidos._

_-Que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando- me decía a mí mismo mientras que mi corazón latía fuertemente y luego moví unas cajas que parecían estar puestas una encima de otra a propósito para bloquear la visión de cualquier persona- ¿Ke-Kenny? ¿Estás a…?-no pude terminar de hablar por lo que vi al mover las últimas cajas._

_Ya que justo delante de mí estaban Kenny y Craig… desnudo, sudorosos y acostados en el sucio piso teniendo sexo, Kenny estaba acomodado entre las piernas de Craig, no… ¡ACOMODADO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS DE ESA MALITA PERRA! ¡Y penetrándolo fuertemente una y otra vez! Y este rugiendo y gimiendo entre el placer y dolor ¡COMO LA MALDITA LOBA EN CELO QUE ES!_

_-"¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?!"- preguntó colérico la voz gutural en mi cabeza._

_Yo por otro lado me había quedado en shock y mirándolos con los ojos más abiertos de los que nunca han estado mientras sentía como mi corazón se rompía en un millón de pedazos y luego me dio un leve temblor al mismo tiempo que me dio un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo._

_Eso era sin duda lo más horrible que me había pasado, de todas las cosas horribles que me habían ocurrido en toda mi vida ¡ESTO FUE LO PEOR Y MÁS DOLOROSO QUE ME PUDO HABER PASADO EN TODA MI PUTA VIDA! Y lo peor era que… ¡ERA QUE PROVENÍA POR PARTE DE LA PERSONA QUE TANTO AMABA Y QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME HIZO SENTIR LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!_

_-Kenny…- susurré al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y una de las cajas caía el piso llamando la atención de ellos dos que no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia y apenas me vieron enseguida palidecieron, especialmente ese… ¡ESE MALDITO PUTO TRAIDOR!_

_-¡MIERDA!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo que se paraban._

_-¡BU-BUTTERS ESTO NO ES LO QUE CREES, ES QUE…!- Kenny, no ¡ESE GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA TRATABA DE VERME LA CARA DE IMBÉCIL QUERIENDO INVENTAR UNA MENTIRA!_

_-"¡YA SE ME HACÍA RARO QUE ESTA GOLFA SIEMPRE VINIERA TARDE, AHORA TODO TIENE UN PUTO SENTIDO!"- exclamó todavía colérico Caos en mi mente mientras que daba unos pasos de espaldas para alejarme de… ¡DE ESTE PAR DE RAMERAS DE CALLE! Y luego empecé a correr alejándome de ellos sin importarme las exclamaciones de Kenny._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-… y luego de eso… luego de ese regresé a nuestro apartamento para recoger mis cosas y largarme lo más rápido posible- le terminé de contar a Bradley derramando una lágrima con cada palabra que le decía para luego taparme la cara con mis manos para llorar más amargamente y aún sin verlo sabía que se volvió a quedar tan atónito como antes, tal vez más.

-¿Y qué pasó con Kenny?- me preguntó tratando de ser sutil de nuevo.

-"¡Y sigue recordándonos el nombre de ese hijo de perra!"- volvió a exclamar colérico Caos en mi cabeza y yo levanté mi cabeza para verlo otra vez a los ojos.

-Él… él llegó al apartamento justo cuando estaba por empacar mis últimas cosas… y discutimos un momento violentamente y… y luego no sé- no sabía que más decir.

-¿Qué?- me preguntó sin entender.

-Es que lo único que recuerdo es que durante una parte de la discusión… creo que lo golpee y… después me encontraba comprando el pasaje para el bus hasta South Park…-le dije ya que no recuerdo que más hice luego de que le pegué a Kenny… ah ese maldito hijo de su zorra madre.

-Yo… yo no sé qué decir… lo lamento tanto Butters…- me dijo Bradley con pesar mientras me ponía su mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho.

-"No necesitamos de tu puta compasión"- le dijo ásperamente mi otro yo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hizo esto?- pregunté más para mí mismo que para él- ¡POR QUÉ KENNY ME HIZO ESTO MALDITA SEA! ¡POR QUÉ ME ENGAÑO CON ESA MALDITA PUTA BARATA DE CRAIG! ¡SÍ YO DI TODO POR ÉL! ¡LE DI TODO! ¡LE DI MI CORAZÓN, MI ALMA, MI CUERPO, MI AMOR, COMPAÑÍA! ¡TODO ERA PARA ÉL Y SOLAMENTE PARA ÉL! ¡HASTA TUVE QUE ROMPER CUALQUIER VÍNCULO CON MI FAMILIA SOLO PARA PODER ESTAR CON ÉL! ¡Y ME PAGA DE ESTA MANERA! ¡EN QUE ME EQUIVOQUE! ¡QUE HICE MAL! ¡POR QUÉ LAS PEORES COSAS ME TIENEN QUE PASAR SIEMPRE A MÍ! ¡QUE HE HECHO YO PARA MERECERME TODO ESTO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡POR QUEEEEEEEE!- ya no me pude contener más y exploté gritando todos estos malditos tormentos que me carcomen tanto el cuerpo como el alma al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie y esta vez mi voz sonó gutural que asustó tanto a Bradley que hasta se cayó del sillón.

-"¡NO SOLAMENTE ES CULPA DE ESE MALDITA PERRA TRAICIONERA, ES TAMBIÉN LA CULPA DEL PUTO DESTINO QUE SIEMPRE SE DIVIERTE CON NUESTRO SUFRIMIEMTO!"- exclamó también al borde de la locura mi otro yo en mi mente.

-¡SÍ TAN SOLO LO TUVIERA FRENTE A MÍ, LO MATARÍA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS PARA QUE SUFRA COMO SE MERECE Y…!- seguí gritando también a punto de perder el juicio, pero para mi gran sorpresa otravez, Bradley se levantó del piso y me abrazó fuertemente y no sabía que decir ante esto.

-Ya Butters, ya. Yo estoy aquí, yo te cuidaré, tranquilo- me dijo de forma cálida para calmarme y yo enseguida lo abracé fuertemente y descargar mi llanto y desesperación en su hombro derecho y parte de su cabello rizado mientras que él acariciaba mi pelo.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Kenny? ¿En qué me equivoqué? - me pregunté a mí mismo mojando su hombro y cabello con mis lágrimas que no parecían tener fin.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic, que creo que tendrá alrededor de… 7 capítulos más o menos, también espero que les haya gustado el triste POV de Butters, pero se preocupen, él encontrará la felicidad tarde o temprano :D, creo que en el siguiente mostraré como él y Kenny había discutido y porque Butters al parecer no recuerda muy bien ese suceso, y obviamente haré un POV desde la perspectiva de Kenny para saber él porque engaño a Butters con Craig y para aclarar unos asuntillos, Y de seguro nadie se esperó este Crenny o McTuker ¿Verdad? Eso me recuerda, si al nombre del dominante ponen sus primeras letras y al pasivo las últimas letras de su nombre ¿Por qué la pareja de Kenny-Butters siempre le llaman Bunny? ¿No debería de ser Ketters o algo así? XD, lo mismo pasa con el Kyman XD, pero en fin hasta la próxima y espero que también les haya gustado ese leve Lime entre Kenny y Craig ;D.**


	2. Ch 2 recuerdos nada agradables

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión habrá MUCHA escena Gore, así que cuando llegue el momento, les sugiero que no miren si se consideran gente sensible ;S**

**CAPÍTULO DOS: RECUERDOS NADA AGRADABLES**

Bradley le dijo a Butters que podía pasar la noche en el cuarto para huéspedes y el rubio mayor estando ahí trataba de dormir, pero no podía dormir bien y solamente se dedicaba a dar vueltas en la cama llorando sin cesar.

-Kenny… ¡SNIF!... Kenny… ¡SNIF! ¿Por qué..? ¡SNIF! ¿Por qué me engañaste con Craig…? ¡SNIF!- se preguntó a sí mismo lamentándose.

-"¡Porque es una maldita puta barata que le da el culo a cualquier calienta pollas!"- le dijo molesto Caos en su mente, que por más encabronado que este, tampoco puede negar que también se siente muy dolido por esa terrible traición.

Pero luego de unas cuantas horas de estar lamentándose y con ríos de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, poco a poco el cansancio empezó a ganarle al rubio que se estaba quedando dormido y lo último que dijo antes de dormirse fue un "Kenny… ¿Por qué…?" y luego empezó a tener un mal sueño, mejor dicho recordando algo que hizo y que no logra recordar a consciencia.

_Luego de ver a Kenny en semejante situación, el rubio claro había ido corriendo con grandes lágrimas saliéndole de sus ojos hasta el departamento que compartía con él y al estar adentro hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente que fue empacar dos maletas y una mochila con todas sus cosas, entre ellas un peluche de Hello Kitty, su casco de acero templado del Profesor Caos y unas fotos de ellos dos juntos sonriendo muy felices, pero cuando iba a meter unas prendas de vestir en una de las maletas…_

_-¡BUTTERS!- le gritó de repente Kenny abriendo abruptamente la puerta de su departamento tomándolo por sorpresa._

_-¡TÚ!- le gritó el otro rubio para enseguida acercársele y darle una fuerte y muy sonora bofetada en la mejilla derecha volteándole la cara haciendo que casi cayera al piso- ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO?!- le preguntó enfurecido y con voz gutural y esta vez en vez de cachetearlo le dio un puñetazo en el lado izquierdo del rostros y esta vez lo pudo tirar al piso._

_-"¡ESO ES, SÁCALE LA MIERDA A GOLPES!"- le alentó la voz gutural en su cabeza de forma muy sádica para que siguiera golpeando al otro rubio._

_-¡SÍ TAN SOLO ME DIERAS UN MOMENTO PARA HABLAR!- le pidió Kenny parándose abruptamente del piso y muy desesperado mientras le salía un poco de sangre de la boca, pero el rubio claro se tapó los oídos y negando un poco con la cabeza y viendo de un lado a otro de forma desesperada._

_-¡YO NO TENGO QUE ESCUCHAR TUS PUTAS MENTIRAS DE MIERDA!- luego de haberle gritado esto sin cambiar su terrible tono de voz dio media vuelta para terminar de empacar lo que le faltaba._

_-¡TÚ NO TE VAS A IR A NINGUNA PARTE Y VAS A ESCUCHAR LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIRTE!- le gritó Kenny no solamente desesperado, sino también molestándose de verdad y enseguida se le acercó y le sujeto fuertemente sus muñecas con sus manos para que no siquiera empacando sus cosas- ¡AHORA ESCÚCHAME BUTTERS!- le gritó en toda la cara, pero el otro rubio lo vio más enfurecido de lo que ya estaba._

_-"¡¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE A PONERNOS SUS INMUNDAS PESUÑAS ENCIMA?!"- la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente también se encolerizo más que antes, suponiendo que eso fuera humanamente posible._

_-¡SUÉLTAME KENNY!- le volvió a gritar Butters tratando de liberarse y el otro rubio apenas y si podía mantener su agarre, ya que como los dos son del mismo tamaño, estaban muy parejos en fuerza- ¡QUE ME SUELTES PEDAZO DE HIJO DE PUTA!- de nuevo le volvió a gritar en toda la cara y el rubio cenizo ya se estaba empezando a asustar por seguir escuchando ese horrible tono de voz, pero no se podía dar el lujo de flaquear en ese momento._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE IBA A DEJAR A NINGÚN LADO HASTA QUE ME ESCUCHES!- Kenny guiado también por la ira le dio un fuerte empujón tirándolo al piso._

_El otro rubio ante eso enseguida se levantó rugiendo como una bestia salvaje y se le aceró como un toro, con un doble significado por los cuernos que tiene, y lo embistió fuertemente chocándolo contra una pared haciendo que gritara del dolor y luego le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo al piso un momento y luego le dio una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire y que escupiera sangre y aprovechando que estaba tirado se alejó y cogió lo que había empacado para luego dirigirse a la puerta de salida con la intención de irse._

_Pero Kenny a pesar de los golpes que recibió se paró y se acercó a Butters que ya había abierto la puerta y justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso hacia afuera se puso delante de él al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta bruscamente con su mano derecha sobresaltándolo enseguida y que dieran un paso para atrás._

_-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE IBA A DEJAR A NINGUNA PARTE!- le volvió a gritar al mismo tiempo que lo sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros haciendo que soltara las maletas._

_-"¡CÓMO ESTORBA ESTE MALDITO!"- exclamó todavía iracundo Caos en la mente de Butters._

_Este mientras tanto su encolerizada ira fue reemplazada un momento por la desesperación, tanto que en un acto desesperado por alejarse de Kenny lo volvió a empujar y quiso correr hasta su cuarto para encerrarse en él, pero de nuevo Kenny se puso en su camino impidiéndole el paso._

_-¡YA DÉJAME IMBÉCIL!- le gritó, pero como estaba más desesperado que molesto, su voz no sonó gutural, pero era ronca._

_Pero para su sorpresa Kenny lo abrazó fuertemente, se había asombrado tanto que no supo que decir durante unos segundos, pero luego frunció el ceño y se agitó violentamente para quitárselo de encima, pero el otro rubio seguía tan sujeto a él como una trampa para osos._

_-"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA…?!"- preguntó la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro._

_-¡DÉJAME IR MALDITO IMBÉCIL, DÉJAME!- le exigió golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda, pero no disminuían su agarre._

_-¡No voy a dejarte ir a ninguna parte porque… MALDITA SEA!- dicho esto lo tomó de la cara y lo besó rudamente, como si con eso ya fuera arreglar todo y trató de profundizar el beso._

_Butters por otro lado se había asombrado mucho por esa repentina acción y solamente se limitó a tener los ojos bien abiertos, pero luego frunció el ceño mucho más furioso que antes ya que esa había sido la gota que colmó el vaso y aún con su boca unida a la de Kenny, dio un fuerte gritó que no se escuchó muy bien y en un acto de salvajismo puro mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de Kenny y de un jalón se lo arrancó violentamente._

_-¡AAHHHAHAAAAA!- gritó en agonía el rubio cenizo mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la boca de la que salía borbotones de sangre._

_-"¡¿AHORA A QUIÉN VA A BESAR SIN SUS INMUNDOS LABIOS?!"- preguntó sádicamente Caos en la mente de Butters y este le dio una fuerte patada a Kenny entre la piernas rompiéndole las bolas y haciendo que cayera al piso de rodillas y gimiera más adolorido todavía- "¡Y YA NO PODRÁ COGERSE A NADIE MÁS!"_

_-¡TÚ YA NO ERES NADIE PARA TOCARME DE ESA MANERA MALDITA PERRA!- luego de que Butters le gritara esto con un tono de voz peor que el engendro de la película del Exorcista le dio otro puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso y luego fue hasta la cocina y cogió un cuchillo y un hacha para carne y volvió hasta él- ¡Y VOY HACERTE SUFRIR COMO LA PERRA QUE ERES!- le gritó esta vez con una sonrisa de locura pura en su cara levantando el hacha._

_-¡NO, ESPERA BU…!-Kenny no pudo terminar de suplicar porque para tratar de defenderse del golpe de hacha instintivamente puso delante de sí su antebrazo izquierdo y el otro rubio se lo cortó de un solo movimiento- ¡AAHHHAAAHHAAA!- gritó en agonía mientras la sangre salía a borbotones manchando el piso y un poco al otro rubio y se sujetaba el lugar de la herida._

_-¡ESO ES, GRITA COMO LA LOBA EN CELO QUE ERES!- le dijo sádicamente Butters sin quitar su terrible sonrisa para luego volver a golpearlo con el hacha justo en el codo izquierdo volviendo a cortarle otro pedazo del brazo haciendo que volviera a gritar de la agonía y salieran más grandes chorros de sangre y de nuevo lo golpeó con el hacha esta vez en el hombro izquierdo._

_-"¡EXCELENTE, MUY BIEN, QUE SUFRA COMO SE MERECE!"- el sadismo de Butters en ese momento solamente era igualado por el de su otra mitad que se divertía por toda esa carnicería._

_Luego de haber convertido en picadilla el brazo izquierdo de Kenny, Butters se concentró en el derecho y cuando lo iba a golpear otra vez con el hacha, el otro rubio a pesar de estar agonizando quiso sujetar esa arma con su mano derecha, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el otro rubio le cortara todos los dedos de un solo tajo, excepto el pulgar y el rubio claro no terminó ahí, sino que le apuñalo la palma de la mano con el cuchillo y de un movimiento se la desgarró y sus gritos de agonía aumentaban más y más._

_-¡AHORA YA NO TIENES TUS INMUNDAS MANOS CON LAS QUE TOCARLES LAS POLLAS A LAS DEMÁS GOLFAS DE MIERDA!- le siguió gritando sonriendo sádicamente y luego le apuñaló el antebrazo derecho con el cuchillo y de un solo movimiento con el hacha le cortó el brazo con el hacha por encima del codo y el charco de sangre se hacía más grande._

_-"¡DEBERÍAMOS HABER ESTUDIADO PARA SER UN GRAN CHEF!"- Caos otra vez hizo uno de sus comentarios burlonamente sádicos._

_Butters siguió atacando a Kenny sin piedad alguna y ahora si brazos no tenía como defenderse, así lo empezó a golpear salvajemente en la espalda con el hacha, con tal fuerza que la sangre llegaba a manchar las paredes y los gritos de agonía de Kenny eran acompañados por la risa sádica del que alguna vez amo que no se detenía por nada del mundo y luego de terminar con su espalda lo empezó a apuñalar varias veces en el estómago, pero no en el pecho para que no se muriera enseguida y que su agonía durara mucho más y después de darle veinte apuñaladas se montó encima de él y puso el filo del hacha contra su cuello._

_-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! ¡NO TE VEZ PARA NADA BIEN CARIÑO!- le preguntó sádicamente y el otro rubio apenas si seguía vivo y vomitaba mucha sangre- ¡PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTO PRONTO TERMINARÁ!- dicho esto le clavó el cuchillo justo en su ya herida entrepierna cortándole tanto el pene como sus testículos y de seguro esa es la herida más terriblemente dolorosa que le ha provocado._

_-"¡AHORA YA NO TIENE COJONES NI NADA QUE LO HAGA UN HOMBRE NI QUE CLAVÁRLE A LA OTRA PUTA DE CRAIG!"- por enésima vez la voz gutural en su mente hizo otro de sus comentarios sádicos y luego Butters llevó el cuchillo hasta su boca y lamió la sangre en él degustándola._

_-¡Pero que rico sabe tu semen combinado con tu sangre! ¡Debí de haberlo probado de esta manera cuando te la chupaba cuando lo hacíamos!- la locura de Butters estaba llegando a límites monstruosamente inimaginables ante el terror de un casi muerto Kenny que ya no podía hablar por la pérdida de sangre y el indescriptible dolor de sus heridas- ¡¿Tienes una última cosa que decir antes de morir?!- le preguntó levantándole la cabeza con la parte no filosa del hacha._

_-Bu… Butters…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar._

_-"¡ERROR, RESPUESTA EQUIVOCADA!"- exclamó Caos como si fuera un locutor de un programa de concursos._

_-¡AHORA TE PODRÁS IR A BESUQUEAR CON DAMIEN, SU PUTO PADRE Y LOS DEMÁS POBRES MARICONES DIABLOS EN EL INFIERNO!- dicho esto, de un solo movimiento degolló al rubio cenizo haciendo que su sangre le manchara más la cara y la ropa y su cuerpo quedó tendida en el piso y con los ojos abiertos y con el terror bien marcado._

_-"¡QUEDÓ COMO UN CERDITO EN EL MATADERO!"- ya se ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Caos hizo sus comentarios sádicos y de muy mal gusto._

_-¡SÍ, LO MATE, LO MATE, LO MATEEEEEE JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Butters estaba muy complacido por toda la carnicería que hizo y empezó a reír como un lunático _**(NA: Como la sonrisa de Jafar en la primera película de Aladín XD) **_mientras miraba asía arriba todavía sujetando fuertemente el cuchillo y el hacha mientras la sangre se deslizaba por su cara._

_Pero luego de unos segundos de reír como un perfecto lunático, se detuvo y empezó a respirar agitadamente al mismo tiempo que miraba el maltratado cuerpo de su pareja y sin dejar de sonreír de forma sádica, pero esa sonrisa poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo al mismo tiempo que recuperaba la cordura y su miraba también volvía a la normalidad dejando de mostrar una maldad inimaginable para mostrar una terror igual de inimaginable._

_-Oh Dios mío…- susurro al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus utensilios de muerte- ¿Qué he hecho…? ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE HE HECHO?!- se preguntó a sí mismo cayendo de rodillas al charco de sangre del otro rubio respirando más agitadamente todavía y llevándose ambas manos a la boca y temblando un poco- ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE HE HECHO?! ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICE?! ¡NOOOOOO!- se siguió preguntando aterrado consigo mismo mientras se sujetaba fuertemente los costados de la cabeza y llorando como cuando vio a Kenny cogiéndose a Craig en el McDonald- ¡KENNY, KENNY, KENNY POR FAVOR RESPONDE KENNY, RESPONDE POR FAVOR!- siguió exclamando en terror y llanto y moviendo fuertemente el cadáver del otro rubio, pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTA PASANDO! ¡SOY UN ASESINO, SOY UN ASESINO!- su terror y desesperación llego a tal punto que lo estaba haciendo pasar por una crisis existencial mientras se ponía de pie golpeándose fuertemente los costados de su cabeza y caminando de un lado a otro._

_-"¿Pero de que mierda te quejas? ¡SÍ LE DIMOS SU JUSTO MERECIDO A ESTE HIJO DE PUTA Y FUE MUY DIVERTIDO!"- su otra personalidad muy a diferencia de él, no mostraba ni un ápice de arrepentimiento y seguía estando muy orgulloso de lo que acababa de pasar._

_-¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO! ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- de nuevo Butters estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, mejor dicho la que apenas acaba de recuperar._

_-"Pues lo único que podemos hacer ahora es largarnos de aquí antes de que alguien descubra todo este hermoso espectáculo"- le sugirió su otra mitad poniéndose serio._

_-¡PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR A KENNY ASÍ DE ESTA FORMA!- le dijo Butters mientras se pasaba por un espejo de cuerpo completo y pudo apreciar mejor como estaba manchado todo de sangre- ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO!- volvió a exclamar aterrado, pero luego su reflejo cambió por el de su otra personalidad que mostraba su traje de Profesor Caos, pero sin casco puesto e igual de cubierto de sangre y viéndolo de forma desaprobatoria y cruzado de brazos._

_-"En vez de seguir lamentándote como un marica, deberías de lavarte la inmunda sangre de ese pendejo y terminar de empacar nuestras cosas e irnos lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien nos descubra"- le volvió a exigir y Butters iba a decirle otra cosa, pero siguió hablando- "Y si no nos vamos y nos quedamos aquí, nos van a requeté joder y meter en la cárcel por el resto de nuestras vidas o peor, ejecutarnos. ¿Quieres que eso pase?"- le explicó su punto con cierta preocupación._

_-No-no…- le dijo Butters también preocupándose por su propia seguridad y libertad- Pe-pero…- trato de contradecir, pero su otra mitad lo interrumpió._

_-"¡PERO NADA! Ahora mueve el culo rápido"- dicho esto Butters fue al baño a darse una lápida lavada luego de haberse quitado su ensangrentada ropa y meterla en una lavadora automática y al terminar sacó ropa limpia de una de sus maletas y luego de terminar de empacar la última que le faltaba, las cogió y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y antes de irse le dedico una última mirada al cadáver del otro rubio._

_-Kenny… lo lamento… pero tú…- lo primero lo dijo arrepentido, pero lo último de forma molesta al tomar en cuenta como le puso los cachos y después cerró la puerta._

-Kenny… tú… ¡SNIF! ¿Por qué…?- siguió lamentándose a sí mismo Butters todavía rodando en la cama y pensando que todo eso fue un simple sueño de muy mal gusto.

-"Pero hubiera sido genial si en verdad le hubiéramos mecho eso"- le dijo sádicamente Caos en su mente pensando también que eso fue solamente una pesadilla, pero que para él fue un dulce y retorcido sueño.

**BRADLEY POV (Hace rato que no hago un POV de Bradley ¿Verdad?):**

Había tenido un día largo y pesado en el restaurante en el que trabajo y lo único que quería hacer apenas llegara a mi hogar era descansar en mi linda camita y apenas llegué a él y luego de poner los cerrojos, cadenas y candados para trancar la puerta, me quité mi uniforme de mesero y lo deje a un lado y me a recosté en mi cama soltando un suspiro.

¿Por qué tengo cadenas, candados y cerrojos en la puerta de mi humilde departamento? No es por miedo a que me roben, ya que a pesar del estado del edificio en el que vivo y que ni siquiera tiene un portero, el barrio es un lugar más o menos tranquilo y los demás inquilinos que hay son muy buenas personas, pero es que me preocupa cierto asunto del que no me gusta hablar.

Pero apenas quise acostarme, escuché como tocaron dos veces la puerta. Eso se me hizo bastante extraño ya que era muy tarde como para recibir algún tipo de visita y… un momento, ¿Acaso se tratará de él? De solo pensar en esta posibilidad enseguida empecé a respirar agitadamente muy asustado ¡NO PODÍA SER ÉL, NO PUEDE SER ÉL! Si no sabe que vivo aquí, me asegure de haber cortado cualquier vínculo con él para que no supiera en donde vivo.

Escuché como tocaron otra vez dos veces la puerta y no tuve más opción que levantarme e ir a ver de quién se trataba mientras que mi corazón latía a mil por hora y se me estaba a punto de salir por la garganta e ir a paso lento hasta la puerta.

-¿Qui-quién es?- pregunté muy preocupado y temblando levemente.

-Soy yo- al escuchar esa voz me quedé paralizado un momento, ¡Hace rato que no su dulce y melodiosa voz! Debe de tratarse de alguna especie de ilusión, pero para asegurarme rápidamente quite todos los cerrojos, candados y cadenas de la puerta y apenas abrí la puerta casi me da un infarto de la emoción ya que se trataba de él ¡DE BUTTERS! Siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos vimos cara a cara y está más guapo de lo que recuerdo y me le quedé viendo de arriba abajo con la boca entreabierta.

Esta vez mi corazón latía a mil por hora no del miedo, sino de la emoción y sentía que me iba a desmayar como lo harían las chicas al ver a un actor famoso cara a cara, como los posters que tengo en mi apartamento. Pero luego note que él pareció estar metido en sus pensamientos, así que hablé.

-¿Bu-Butters?- le pregunté apenas saliendo de mi estado de shock- ¿Qué-qué haces aquí?

-Es que… es que necesito tu ayuda Bradley- cuando me dijo eso me emocioné más que antes, pero luego me di cuenta de que tiene una maletas… y que estaba solo sin la compañía de…

-¿Pero y esas maletas? ¿Y dónde está Kenny? ¿Qué no deberías de estar con él?- le pregunté algo tosco ya que detesto mucho a ese pedazo de…

-Es… es por eso que estoy aquí pidiéndote ayuda Bradley…- me dijo y podría jurar que durante una fracción de segundo su dulce voz sonó creo que ronca, eso me extrañó, ¿Me de-dejarías pasar por fa-favor?- me pidió.

-¡Oh por supuesto, por supuesto! Pasa y ponte cómodo como si estuvieras en tu propia casa- le dije sonriendo y volviéndome a emocionarme como al principio.

Al entrar se quedó viendo un momento mi humilde posada, especialmente los afiches y posters que tengo de Leonardo Dicaprio, Orlando Bloom y otros actores, no puedo culparlo, es que todos ellos era tan lindos y guapos en sus mejores momentos, pero tenía que retomar el asunto principal

-¿Qué es lo que haces por estos lados y a estas horas Butters?- cuando le pregunté eso enseguida se puso a respirar agitadamente y eso me preocupó mucho y dándome la espalda, pero cuando tome en cuenta que Kenny no estaba con él, pensé que le había pasado alguna cosa- ¿Acaso ocurrió algo malo a Kenny?- le pregunté con la mayor sutileza que poseo.

-Sí- me afirmó dando un leve asentimiento con ese raro tono de voz.

-¿Le sucedió algo? ¿Sufrió un accidente?- le pregunté pensando que le sucedió alguna calamidad, pero él soltó una especie de bufido y luego dio media vuelta para verme a los ojos y apenas me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, eso me asombró mucho.

-No-no Bradley- me dijo pero ese tono de voz se estaba volviendo más temible asustándome un poco- lo que pasa es que… Kenny… él…- no sé porque, pero a Butters le estaba costando trabajo decirme que fue lo que le esta pasa pasando.

-¿Sí?- le insistí un poco y él pareció tragarse un nudo en la garganta y dijo algo en un tono de voz tan bajo que no lo escuché- ¿Cómo dices?- cuando le pregunté esto su mirada se volvió terrible enseguida, oh Dios san…

-¡KENNY ME ENGAÑÓ CON EL HIJO DE PUTA DE CRAIG!- me gritó en toda la cara para luego patear una de sus maletas.

Yo me aterré tanto por el tono de voz tan horrible que usó que me quedé paralizado un momento y creo que mi corazón se detuvo un segundo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, nunca jamás escuché este monstruoso tono de voz viniendo de él, ni siquiera cuando se molestaba en algunas cuantas ocasiones en la escuela cuando pasaba por alguna crisis mental al enojarse mucho, si hubiera venido e otra persona enseguida hubiera gritado por ayuda, pero como se trata de Butters… es que la situación es crítica, especialmente si es por la información que apenas acabo de procesar.

-¿Ke-Kenny te en-engaño con Craig, Craig Tucke?- le pregunté con cautela y para asegurarme, después de todo hay muchos Craigs en el mundo.

-¡SIIIIII!- me volvió a gritar con esa voz monstruosa y empezó a mirar de un lado a otro como si quisiera golpear algo con su ahora mirada infernal.

Me asusté más que antes, no por solo por la forma en como me estaba hablando, sino porque me estaba preocupando su salud mental y que perdiera todo ápice de cordura para siempre, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió que fue cogerlo de los hombros fuertemente.

-¡Butters, Butters, Butters por favor cálmate!- le pedí de forma muy desesperada y creo que logré calmarlo a duras penas- ¿Por-por qué no me-mejor te sientas para descansar un poco y me cuentas que fue lo que pasó?- le ofrecí para luego dirigirlo a mi sillón más grande y para sentarnos- A-ahora di-dime que pasó- le pedí todavía con mucha cautela ya que quería saber exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió y él cerró los ojos creo que para calmarse.

-Lo… lo que pasó fue…- me comenzó a contar y le puse toda mi atención.

**FIN DEL BRADLEY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la "pesadilla" que tuvo Butters, ya que es así exactamente como mato a Kenny ¿Qué perturbador, verdad? Ya que siempre he querido hacer un fic en el que Butters mate a Kenny de la forma más brutal y sanguinaria que pueda llegar a imaginarme y siendo yo el Maestro de la Imaginación y con una mentalidad tan "particular" logré mi objetivo XD y lamente si hubo alguien que se haya mortificado por esa carnicería :O, y en cuanto al POV de Bradley… decidí hacerlo para poner un poco de intriga y que se pregunten ¿De quién le tiene miedo? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D y creo que el siguiente capítulo si tendrá el POV de Kenny ;D.**


	3. Ch 3 recordando y arrepintiéndose

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, tal y como lo dije en el capítulo anterior, en este capítulo Kenny dirá el por qué engaño a Butters con Craig, acompañado de un bono extra ;D.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES: RECORDANDO Y ARREPINTÉNDOSE**

**KENNY POV:**

No puedo creer lo que acababa de pasar, pero paso. Butters… mi lindo, tierno y gentil Butters ¡ME MATO! Eh sufrido toda clase de muertes, de todas las formas desde las que el más loco y degenerado sea capaz de imaginarse, desde las absurdas y ridículas y sub-realistas, hasta las más terriblemente dolorosas y tengo que reconocer que la forma en como Butters me asesino… estaría en un puesto BASTANTE alto en la lista de las muertes más dolorosas y sádicas que he sufrido.

Pero no. No importa la manera en como él me haya matado y si fue en un lapsus de juicio y estando loco de la ira; yo no puedo molestarme y tampoco le puedo reclamar nada de nada ya que él estuvo en todo su derecho de tratarme como basura y me merezco todo su odio ya que fui yo el que la cago a lo grande, arruinando tantos años de hermosa relación.

Él tuvo que dejar todo, absolutamente TODO para poder estar conmigo y ser mi pareja, tuvo que romper cualquier vínculo con sus padres, sus tíos y primos y llevarles la contraria e ir en contra de sus voluntades y deseos para estar a mi lado, aún recuerdo muy bien como ellos reaccionaron luego de que confesáramos nuestra relación…

_**Flash back**_

_No hicimos pública nuestra relación hasta poco tiempo después de que termináramos la secundaria, cuando teníamos 17 años. Si hubiera sido antes sus padres lo habrían mandado a la mierda más rápido y cuando a él le dieron una beca para estudiar medicina, fue el momento de actuar porque de esa forma ya no dependería de sus padres para pagarle sus estudios universitarios sin importar si aprobaran lo nuestro o no._

_Y en cuanto a mis padres… pues obviamente ellos no tenían ni para pagar un chicle masticado y muy poco les importaba cuales eran mis gustos sexuales y de quién era pareja así que su opinión muy poco importaba, pero cuando dijimos lo nuestro ante los Stouch…_

_-¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!- había exclamado en llanto la madre de Butters para luego taparse las caras con sus manos y negando la cabeza mientras que su odioso esposo la abrazaba para consolarla pero viéndonos de manera asesina, especialmente a mí, lo mismo hacía el tío de Butters y su primo mayor Jack, mientras que su tía nos miraba atónita con la boca entreabierta y sus hijos menores contemplaban toda la situación muy asustados y sujetándola a ella de cada mano._

_-Esto… esto es una broma ¿Verdad? Por favor dígannos que es solamente una broma de mal gusto- nos pidió ella empezando a desesperarse y Butters desvió la mirada respirando agitadamente del miedo y frotándose rápidamente sus nudillos de forma nerviosa como siempre, pero yo le sujete su mano derecha para darle valor y mirándonos de reojo hice un leve asentimiento._

_-No-no es una bro-broma. Ke-Kenny y yo si somos no-novios- les afirmó hablando con la mayor firmeza que tenía en esos momentos._

_Su madre soltó el sollozo más fuerte que alguna vez yo haya escuchado abrazando más fuerte a su esposo que no despegaba su vista de nosotros, mientras que el tío Bud y Jack apretaron fuertemente los puños de la ira y la tía Nelly también se había puesto a llorar abrazando fuertemente a sus hijitos que se pusieron igual que ella._

_-¡ERES UN CUALQUIERA, LA VERGÜENZA DA LA FAMILIA!- gritó el antipático padre de Butters a él de forma iracunda haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, lo que es sumamente irónico ya que él una vez demostró ser un homosexual reprimido._

_-¡Y NO MERECES LLEVAR EL APELLIDO STOUCH, HAS MANCHADO NUESTRO NOMBRE!- le gritó esta vez su tío._

_-¡¿EN QUE NOS EQUIVOCAMOS?! ¡¿QUÉ HICIMOS MAL PARA QUE NUESTRO HIJITO RESULTARA ASÍ?!- exclamó esta vez su madre sin dejar de llorar, de nuevo fue una gran ironía ya que si tuviera que hacer una lista de todas las cosas que ellos hicieron mal en la forma de criar a Butters, nunca hubiera terminado la lista._

_-Oigan no hay nada de malo que su hijo haya resultado ser gay, es solo que eligió tener como pareja a alguien de su mismo sex…- había a tratado de calmar los ánimos con una especie de comentario filosófico, pero no pude seguir hablando ya que sorpresivamente Jack se me acercó y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara tirándome al piso, ante la mirada aterrada de sus hermanitos y de Butters._

_-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA DEGENERADO! ¡TÚ HAS CORROMPIDO Y PODRIDO LA MENTE DE MI PRIMO CON TUS MARICADAS!- me gritó colérico para luego levantarme fácilmente del piso sujetándome del cuello y luego me volvió a dar otro golpe mandándome a volar de nuevo haciéndome chocar contra una pared y que gritara del dolor- ¡TÚ ERES COMO UNA MALDITA ENFERMEDAD, UNA PUTA CON SIDA QUE CONTAGIA A TODOS LOS QUE TE RODEAN Y ES POR ESO QUE VARIOS DE LOS CHICOS DEL SALÓN SE VOLVIERON UNOS MARICONES DE MIERDA COMO TÚ!- me siguió gritando en cólera para luego empezar a molerme a patadas y puños y lo único que podía hacer era volverme bolita mientras me cubría la cara con mis brazos siguiendo gritando del dolor._

_-¡YA DÉJALO JACK!- le había gritado Butters entre aterrado y furioso ya que su voz sonó muy ronca para luego darle un fuerte empujón alejándolo de mí y luego me abrazó fuertemente de forma protectora y yo respiraba con dificultad mientras botaba sangre de la boca y de las heridas._

_-¡Quítate del medio, aún no termino de castigarlo como se merece!- le gritó Jack apenas manteniendo algo de calma para no golpearlo también._

_-¡NO! ¡PARA LLEGAR HASTA KENNY, TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MÍ!- le había gritado mi lindo Butters llorando de la desesperación sin dejar de abrazarme fuertemente y temblando un poco entre miedo y enojo y eso hizo que Jack rugiera como una bestia._

_-¡PEDAZO DE…!- le gritó al mismo tiempo que levantó su puño derecho con la intención de golpearlo y Butters cerró fuertemente los ojos sin separarse de mí y temblando más fuerte._

_-¡Ya basta hijo!- le grito su madre y junto con sus hermanitos se le acercaron para detenerlo a duras penas y llorando._

_-¿Estas bien Kenny?- me preguntó Butters separándose un poco de mí._

_-Más o menos…- le dije muy adolorido para luego toser un poco de sangre._

_-¡JACK TIENE RAZÓN, ES CULPA DE ESTE MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO QUE NUESTRO BUTTERS TENGA ESTA APTITUD!- exclamó la madre d él separándose un momento de su esposo y viéndome ácidamente._

_-¡ES QUE LOS MCCORMICK SON UNA MANADA DE INMUNDOS, PULGOSOS Y ASQUEROSOS, MUERTOS DE HAMBRE QUE LES DAN EL CULO A QUIEN SEA POR DIVERSION Y PARA MANTENER SUS ADICCIONES!- exclamó esta vez su maldito esposo._

_Ese insulto no me hubiera molestado mucho si solamente lo dijera por parte de mis padres y hermano mayor, pero eso también era una grave ofensa dirigida a mi hermanita y yo les iba a gritar molesto a pesar de mis heridas, pero Butters me soltó un momento._

_-¡YA CÁLLENSE MALDITA SEA!- les gritó furioso y con voz casi gutural haciendo que todos, incluso Jack, se pusieran pálidos un momento y sus primitos temblaban del miedo mientras abrazaban a su madre por la espalda- ¡Kenny no tiene la culpa de nada y no es ninguna enfermedad y no me ha corrompido de ninguna manera! ¡Y si estoy con él es porque lo amo con todo mi corazón!- les siguió gritando defendiéndome y su voz sonó un poco menos atemorizante y yo me había sentido tan feliz por eso._

_-Pe-pero hijo, no sa-sabes lo que estas di-diciendo. So-solamente estas con-confundido por lo que esa piltrafa de persona te ha metido en la ca-cabeza- le dijo su madre muy asustada, pero Butters solamente la miró más molesta._

_-Sí-sí, es que so-solamente estas confundido. Pe-pero podemos bus-buscarte a-ayuda, como cuando te en-enviamos a ese campamento de Bi-Curiosos para que te qui-quiten esas mala mañas y te des cu-cuenta de que esa ra-ramera de calle solamente te ha envenenado la men…- su estúpido padre también había tratado de hacerlo "recapacitar" insultándome de nuevo, pero si cuando Jack m golpeo todos se asustaron, en ese momento se habían quedado sin habla cuando Butters se acercó a su padre y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso y volándole unos cuantos dientes._

_-¡STEVEN!- gritó aterrada su esposa, pero no pudo ir a socorrerlo ya que Butters también le dio un fuerte puño en la cara tirándola al piso, pero dejándole morado el ojo izquierdo._

_-¡COMO VUELVAN A INSULTAR A KENNY DE ESA MANERA LOS MATO A GOLPES!- les amenazó con voz gutural asustándome a mí- ¡Y ESTO TAMBIÉN VA PARA USTEDES!- le gritó a sus tíos y primos que seguían pálidos como una hoja de papel y se escudaban detrás de Jack._

_-So-sobrinito por-por favor cálmate- le había pedido su tío, pero Butters seguía como una bestia infernal._

_-Butters…- le pedí llamé para que se calmara mientras me ponía de pie con dificultad y él poco a poco se estaba calmando._

_-Nu-nuestro pri-primo se a vu-vuelto un monstruo- dijo su pequeña prima Brittany sin dejar de temblar del miedo y eso lo hizo sentir muy mal mientras desviaba la mirada y lloraba un poco._

_-Yo lo si-siento- se disculpó y luego sus tíos y Jack ayudaron a poner de pie a sus padres que apenas estaban recuperando el conocimiento._

_-So-sobrinito por favor, so-solamente bus-buscamos lo me-mejor para ti y que lo pi-pienses dos ve-veces- le había suplicado su tía Nelly sujetando a su hermana._

_-Yo no tengo que pensarlo dos veces- les dijo para luego ponerse a mi lado y los dos nos besamos mientras nos abrazamos, eso los volvió a poner en estado de shock y Jack le tapó los ojos a sus hermanitos para que no siguieran viendo._

_-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer semejante cosa en la santidad de nuestro hogar?!- nos preguntó su pendejo padre volviéndose a molestar como antes y tentando a su suerte de que Butters le volviera a dar su merecido._

_-Lo hacemos porque nos amamos y ya les había dicho que no hay nada de malo que dos personas del mismo sexo se enamoren- les dije para luego Butters y yo apegáramos nuestros cuerpos._

_-¡Esto es como una horrible pesadilla!- exclamó su madre y esta vez abrazando fuertemente a su hermana._

_-Primo por favor recapacita- le pidió Jack ya desesperado y sin dejar de taparle los ojos a sus hermanitos y de nuevo Butters desvió la mirada._

_-Ya-ya les dije que no ten-tengo que pe-pensarlo dos veces y que ya to-tome mi decisión- les había dicho de nuevo tratando de mantenerse firme y su voz volvió a ser la misma de siempre- y si no res-respetan mi de-decisión…- dijo estos llorando más fuerte que las veces anteriores- entonces no tengo más op-opción que… apartarme de ustedes- estas últimas palabras saliendo de su boca fueron como una sentencia final._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Todo eso hizo Butters para permanecer a mi lado y yo le pago de esta manera ¡Engañándolo con Craig!

¿Por qué lo hice? No es porque no me satisficiera sexualmente, ya que los nos divertíamos mucho de diferentes maneras en ese aspecto, ya sea tratando de inventar nuevas poses o intercambiando los papeles del dominante del pasivo.

Así es, aunque no lo parezca Butters y yo intercambiamos de papeles la mitad de todas las veces que lo hemos hecho y puede que mi aptitud sea, la que a primera vista, me haga el dominante en nuestra relación, pero no se dejen engañar. Butters tiene sus momentos de macho alfa, ya sea porque desde niño él le hacía agujeros a las fotos de las mujeres para meterles su salchicha en la boca y cuando algunas veces regresaba estresado de la universidad yo lo "des-estresaba" cuando debes en cuando yo me ponía mi disfraz de princesa japonesa y él era mi paladín y me "rescataba" y cuando era yo el que se estresaba por el trabajo, el me relajaba volviendo a ser Marjorie; esos eran los métodos para relajarse más divertidos y sexys… y dolorosos para nuestros culos.

Pero eso no explica porque lo engañe con Craig. Esto tiene dos explicaciones, pero que no justifican para nada mi infidelidad.

La primera es porque la carne es débil. Por más estúpido que esto suene, es una de la razones, yo siempre he estado tras el culo de una linda chica y también de un guapo chico y antes de ser pareja de Butters, siempre me trataba de coger a alguien de cualquier sexo solo por diversión y pensaba que estar con Butters mermaría de alguna forma saciaría esa gran necesidad carnal… pero me equivoqué, soy un debilucho en ese aspecto y cedí con una gran facilidad y por más que deteste admitirlo, sus padres tenían algo de razón cuando dijeron que yo solo era una perra de calle que se quiere acostar con cualquiera.

La segunda razón fue por la emoción, por más que ame a Butters, debes en cuando sentía un gran vacío en mi pecho y pensé que ese vacío lo podía compensar teniendo una pequeña aventura con alguien y también sentir la gran emoción de poder ser descubierto ¡PERO QUE IMBÉCIL SOY!

Y ese alguien resultó ser el cara dura de Craig, ya que él en una ocasión en el trabajo me confesó que también debes en cuando pasaba por eso y que quería tener algo más que solamente la relación que tiene con Tweek y en un gran momento de "lucidez y brillantes" le había ofrecido que nosotros tuviéramos una aventurilla y para mi gran sorpresa acepto ¡¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABA PENSANDO?!

Al igual que Butters, Craig y yo intercambiábamos de rango, para él era una nueva experiencia ser el pasivo ya que Tweek ni en un millón de años se hubiera atrevido a pedirle que cambiaran de papeles y me dio mucha risa cuando lo fue la primera vez que lo sodomicé y no pudo caminar bien durante una semana entera y había dicho algo como: "ahora ya sé lo que Tweek siempre siente".

Nuestra insana aventura duró alrededor de 4 meses y como los dos teníamos el horario de trabajar hasta la noche y no habían más empleados a esas horas, podíamos divertirnos con el menor riesgo posible de ser descubiertos… ¡QUE EQUIVOCADOS ESTÁBAMOS! Y lo peor fue que mi lindo Butters el que nos descubrió infraganti.

Y obviamente por haberle sido infiel en todo este tiempo, terminé yendo derechito al Infierno y a pesar de que ha pasado como una eternidad desde la última vez que estuve aquí, las cosas no han cambiado mucho. Algunos diablos y seres infernales divirtiéndose al torturar las almas de algunos condenados, o algunas de estas caminando por ahí y por haya dando paseos por los parques de fuego y otras almas hablando emocionadamente sobre hacer una nueva fiesta hawaiana.

No tenía tiempo para esto y mientras esperaba a revivir como siempre lo hago, estaba repasando en mi mente toda la mierda que he hecho, tal vez debería de buscar algún consejo de alguien ¿Pero de quién? Un momento… creo que se con quién puedo hablar sobre esto, aunque no creo que sea precisamente un buen consejero.

Caminaba por el árido suelo de tierra y piedras calientes que botaban vapor y humo hasta que llegue a una gran mansión blanca y con un hermoso jardín lleno de lindas flores de todas las formas y colores,

no pude evitar reír un poco al saber quién es el responsable de esto y toqué el timbre de la mansión, que en vez de sonar una melodía tétrica, sonó una dulce canción y luego de unos segundos me abrió la puerta nada más y nada menos que…

-¡OH, HOLA KENNY!- el mismísimo Demonio en persona sonriendo, con un lindo mantel azul cielo con nubecitas en ella yo trate de no reír a carcajadas por eso.

-Hola Satán- le saludé como si fuera cualquier cosa- ¿Esta Damien?- le pregunté.

-¡Por supuesto, ven pasa!- me dijo el Diablo sonriendo todavía y luego de que me diera una deliciosa galletica de hombre de jengibre y que le comiera, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del Damien, que en contraste con el bello interior de la mansión, su puerta era negra, con símbolos diabólicos y con marcas de golpes y rasguños y sin importarme eso la toqué dos veces.

-¿Ahora que mierda quiere papá?- preguntó apenas abriendo la puerta pensando que era su padre, pero enseguida se asombró al ver que era yo- ¿Kenny? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí después de tanto tiempo?- me preguntó de forma tosca.

-¿Ni siquiera me das un abrazo de bienvenida?- le pregunté un poco burlón y él bufó molesto- pero es que tengo que hablar de algo muy importante- le dije serio y él me vio arqueando la ceja derecha.

-Espero que sea en verdad algo importante- dicho esto entré a su cuarto.

Le conté todo desde el principio, desde mi aventura con Craig, como engañe a Butters y cuando él nos descubrió y de la forma tan sanguinaria en que me mato.

-Y es por eso que estoy aquí- le terminé con decir con pesar y él me había visto sin poder disimular para nada su sorpresa.

-Vaya… y pensar que ese loco de remate es alguien supuestamente y asquerosamente amable, tierno, gentil y esas maricadas y te haya hecho mierda con sus propias manos- me dijo esto dejando de estar sorprendido y siendo burlón y yo lo miré molesto- se nota que cuando se emputa es una máquina asesina imparable- siguió diciendo burlón.

-Pues cuando él se enfurece de verdad, puede llegar a ser hasta más cruel, sádico y diabólico que tú, tu padre y que todos los seres infernales combinados, especialmente su tono de voz que es peor que la de tu hermana en la película del Exorcista- esta vez fui yo el que hijo un comentario burlón y Damien me miró molesto- ¿Pero ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo voy a lograr que me perdone? ¿Crees que olvide cuando me descubrió con Craig?- las primeras preguntas las hice preocupado, pero la última algo esperanzado y Damien soltó una pequeña risa.

-Tal vez la gente no recuerde tus muertes ni la forma en como mueres. Pero recuerdan los sucesos que hayan pasado antes y después de que mueres- cuando me explicó esto yo me desesperé más que antes y me sujeté la frente con mis manos.

-¿Ahora qué voy hacer para que me perdone, como lo logro?- me volví a preguntar de forma triste y desesperada.

-Tal vez si me vendes tu alma, yo pueda hacer que él olvide tu infidelidad- me dijo sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos ofreciéndome su mano derecha para hacer una especie de pacto y yo me molesté de nuevo.

-Ya no digas tonterías y piensa en algo que me haga salir de esta situación y que recupere el corazón de Butters- le volví a pedir.

-Entonces encuéntralo y ponte de rodillas y como un marica le empiezas a pedir perdón y que nunca lo volverás hacer y que vuelva contigo- esa "sugerencia" solamente más que antes y estaba por decirle algo, pero de repente su celular empezó a sonar y lo contesto- ¡Ah, hola Pip! ¿Cómo estas mi angelito?- preguntó muy alegro, es muy gracioso que él siendo como es diga ese tipo de cosas como las que dice su padre- ¡No, no! No estoy haciendo nada, ahorita voy haya- dicho esto colgó- lo siento Kenny, pero por más que me gustaría ayudarte con tus pendejadas, tengo que atender otros asuntos importantes- me dijo esto con una intención muy obvia- pero has lo que te dije, ve, pídele disculpas y ruégale que vuelva contigo, es lo único que puedes hacer y si tienes suerte tal vez te perdone- me dijo esto ya un poco serio y luego desapareció en una nube de fuego y humo haciéndome toser un poco.

-Tal vez… tal tengas razón… tengo que tratar de arreglar todo este asunto de una manera u otra- me dije a mí mismo para luego empezar a desvanecerme indicando que ya estaba a punto de revivir.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el flash back de Kenny, lo hice de esa manera porque en algunos fics que he leído cuando él y Butters están metidos en situaciones como esa, es siempre Kenny el que lo tiene que proteger y cuidar de la furia de sus familiares y como a mí me gusta ser original, fue Butters el que tuvo que defender a Kenny y plantarles cara a sus familiares de forma MUY Yandere, lo mismo pasa con el cambio de roles, casi siempre ponen a Butters como el jodido Uke y a Kenny totalmente un Seme y para variar las cosas los puse a los dos como Suke, después de todo Kenny ya ha demostrado su lado femenino siendo princesa japonesa XD y Butters ha mostrado rudeza y carácter cuando se encabrona de verdad y por eso inventé los "jueguitos" de ellos dos XD. ¿Pero qué hará Kenny? ¿Hará que Butters lo perdone? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**


	4. Ch 4 perspectiva de un enamorado

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: PERSPECTIVA DE UN ENAMORADO**

**BRADLEY POV:**

No podía dormir, por más que lo intentara no lograba conciliar el sueño ¿Por qué? Pues porque puedo escuchar perfectamente los sollozos y lamentos de Butters desde la habitación de huéspedes.

Y me duele, me duele mucho verlo a él sufriendo de esa manera porque… pues porque lo amo. Así es, desde que nosotros éramos unos niños yo lo he amado profundamente, desde que me salvó la vida en esa ocasión cuando estaba a punto de tirarme desde un puente y me hizo dar cuenta de que no hay nada de malo en ser gay, pero al principio no me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía él, pero cuando nos convertíamos en unos adolescentes me di cuenta de que lo que sentía ante él era algo mucho más fuerte que la amistad.

Al principio me trate de ganarme su corazón llamando de una que otra manera su atención y que se fijara en mí usando varios métodos que viéndolos ahora desde mi perspectiva como adulto, se me hacen bastante tontos e infantiles; pero bueno, esos eran intentos desesperados de un perdidamente enamorado.

Pero por más que me esforzaba, él nunca me había prestado atención de esa forma y eso me dolía mucho. Algunas veces pensaba que era porque era aparentemente heterosexual ya que me habían dicho que le gustaba las mujeres como esa tipa… ¿Cuál era su nombre? Kim Kardashian creo y que cuando creciera, se iba a casar con alguien tan "bella" como ella.

Yo seguía teniendo la esperanza de que él me correspondiera, especialmente porque la mayoría de los chicos se habían vuelto gay y eso me hacía creer que él también se volviera así y poder estar conmigo como otra de las parejas gay del curso.

Pero no, nunca lo logré y él siempre parecía ser uno de los pocos chicos heterosexuales… o eso trataba de aparentar, ya que yo había empezado a tener sospechas de que él y Kenny podrían tener algo entre ellos cuando todos teníamos 15 años ya que cada vez parecían llevarse mejor y estar muy junticos; esta posibilidad al principio me molestaba de sobremanera ya que creía que se ganó el corazón de mi lindo Butters, pero luego me pareció totalmente ridícula esa idea ya que él no tenía una reputación que sea muy respetable al acostarse con varias chicas y suponía que Butters nunca se fijaría en una persona así y yo seguía con mis intentos de ganármelo.

Hasta que llegó ese fatídico día, poco tiempo después de que todos nos graduáramos de la escuela él junto con Kenny reconocieron ser pareja desde los quince años ¡Todas mis sospechas habían resultado ser ciertas todos estos años! Estaba tan seguro de que solamente era ideas mías que no pude ver la cruda verdad frente a mis ojos.

Esa confesión fue un golpe demoledor a mi corazón partiéndolo en millones de pedazos y todo el esfuerzo que había puesto se fue al caño, lo único que pude hacer ante esa revelación fue desearle toda la felicidad del mundo al lado de… de Kenny y que por lo menos pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos, para así por lo menos tener alguna especie de vínculo cercano.

Afortunadamente fue así y seguíamos siendo amigos y nunca perdimos contacto, a diferencia de los demás miembros del Team rubio y de varios de los demás chicos que se habían dispersado en varias direcciones; por lo menos podíamos vernos en una que otra ocasión y cada vez que lo veía siempre parecía estar feliz… junto con Kenny.

Hasta ahora, cuando me dijo que Kenny lo engañó con Craig, aparte de asombrarme, sentí varias emociones al mismo tiempo. Miedo por ese tono de voz tan horrible que usó, nunca antes había escuchado ese tono saliendo de su dulce boca, ni siquiera cuando debes en cuando se molestaba en la escuela o pasaba por alguna crisis mental.

Otra fuerte emoción fue tristeza, ya que entiendo perfectamente lo que se siente cuando a uno le rompen el corazón y si esto no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, mucho menos a la persona que siempre amé.

Lo otro que sentí fue mucho enojo, no dirigido a Butters, sino obviamente hacía Kenny… Kenny… siempre lo había odiado desde que éramos unos chicos, especialmente cuando sospechaba que él tenía algo con Butters y estar junto a él a casi toda hora, especialmente porque lo conocía desde mucho antes de que yo conociera en el campamento de Bi-curiosos y a pesar de que le deseaba a Butters toda la felicidad del mundo junto a él, no puedo negar que sentía muchos celos ¡Yo debería de haber sido el que le diera la felicidad a Butters, no él!

Y después de que Butters haya hecho hasta lo imposible para esta con él, le pago de esa forma y cuando me refiero hasta lo imposible es que haya sido capaz de gritarle a sus odiosos padres e incluso golpearlos y romper cualquier vínculo con ellos, con sus tíos y primos.

Esto es algo que también entiendo muy bien ya que mis padres… a ellos nunca les gustaron la idea de que yo fuera homosexual, razón por la cual me habían enviado al campamento de Bi-curiosos y cuando les dije que no quería volver ahí porque no había nada malo con ser gay, ellos se enojaron muchísimo, especialmente mi papá que me golpeó salvajemente y de hecho casi me votaron de la casa… si no fuera por el lindo Butters, que usando su gran sabiduría les dijo el mismo discurso que dijo para salvarme y logró hacer que medio aceptaran mi orientación sexual… al menos durante un tiempo.

Ya que luego de que terminara la secundaria, ellos me dieron un "chance" para buscar un nuevo hogar antes de echarme a patadas para deshacerse de mí y no tener que aguantarme más. Me había desesperado como nunca antes lo había estado hasta ese momento ya que no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir ¡NO SABÍA QUE HACER!

Pero como un enviado del Cielo, Butters mostro otra vez una gran inteligencia y sabiduría al ayudarme en esa situación y evitar que terminara en la calle, ya que les pidió a los demás chicos que hicieran una colecta para reunir el dinero para poder pagarme un departamento, que justamente este, para poder vivir tranquilo y lejos de los peligros de la calle y donde nadie me discriminaría por ser gay y aunque tal vez a muchas personas lo consideren algo muy deteriorado, es todo lo que necesito y nada más.

Y todo se lo debo a él, a Butters, que siempre se preocupa más por los demás que por sí mismo ya que aun pasando por la difícil situación que tuvo con su familia, en vez de atender sus propios problemas y buscar un nuevo hogar, me ayudo a mí, y eso que hubo un tiempo en el que tuvo que vivir en la casa de… de Kenny.

¿Entonces en que me deja esta situación ahora? Butters está aquí, en mi hogar, la persona que tanto amo está bajo el mismo techo que yo y esta emocionalmente delicado y ya no es pareja de esa maldita rata inmunda degenerada rompecorazones, tal vez podría aprovechar esta situación para…

Un momento, un momento ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?! ¡Cielos! ¡¿Cómo si quiera puede pasar en mi mente la idea de aprovechar toda esta situación para ganarme el corazón de Butters?! ¡Qué vergüenza debo de sentir! Tal lo siga amando después de tanto tiempo, ¡Pero eso no implica que aproveche este momento para lanzar un zarpazo! Y estaría siendo alguien extremadamente egoísta al tratar de aprovecharme de la situación… de aprovecharme del que amo y que está en una situación muy delicada.

Hace años atrás no hubiera desaprovechado esta oportunidad para hacerlo mío. Pero ahora… que asco de persona debo de ser al haber considerado aprovecharme de su infortunio; si quisiera que Butters se enamore de mí, lo tendría que hacer mediante mi propio esfuerzo, sudor y sangre y no aprovechándome de todo este asunto… y tal vez, en el mejor de los casos, al dejar que las cosas fluyan por sí mismas, lo consiga.

**FIN DEL BRADLEY POV.**

Al día siguiente, luego de una muy mala noche para Butters, este se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa redonda en el comedor del departamento de Bradley esperando a que él le sirviera el desayuno y tiene una cara fatal, con profundas ojeras que indicaban que no durmió para nada de forma placentera, acompañada de ojos rojos del llanto que miraban a la nada, unas muy claras marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y por último su rubio cabello totalmente desordenado.

Solo una palabra puede describir su situación: PÉSIMA.

-Te traje unos ricos waffles acompañados de un delicioso jugo de naranja- le dijo Bradley sonriendo y dejando frente a él la comida y luego volvió a la cocina para traer su propio desayuno que era exactamente lo mismo y se dio cuenta de que el rubio mayor ni siquiera lo había escuchado- ¿Butters?- le preguntó preocupado haciendo que él volviera en sí y que se diera cuenta de lo que le habían servido.

-Que bien huele y se ve delicioso… gracias Bradley…- le dijo sonriendo de forma forzada para para luego coger un tenedor y cuchillo y empezar a cortar la comida y llevarse un pedazo a la boca- Ummm… esta rico…- dijo esta vez sí sonriendo de forma más genuina y saboreando la comida.

-"Tengo que reconocerlo, para ser un marica del tipo muerde almohadas sí que sabe cocinar muy bien"- Caos en su mente "alago" a su estilo lo que cocinó Bradley.

-De-de nada, me a-alegro que te gustara- le dijo humildemente él, un poco apenado y desviando la mirada para luego empezar a desayunar también, pero se dio cuenta de que el otro rubio masticaba muy lentamente su comida sin ganas y todavía desviando la mirada y eso lo preocupó más que antes y lo vio con tristeza.

Luego de que los dos terminaran de desayunar, con un silencio casi sepulcral, el rubio rizado se llevó los platos, vasos y cubiertos de vuelta a la cocina y los dejo en el lava platos para lavarlos en otro momento y cuando volvió al comedor, vio que el rubio claro retomó la misma posición que tenía al principio y con la mirada enfocada a la nada y sin parpadear.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Butters?- le preguntó más preocupado y triste que antes mientras cogía una silla y se sentaba a su lado derecho.

-¿Ahora qué hago?- cuando preguntó esto casi en susurro el otro rubio se le quedó mirando extrañado- No puedo volver al departamento que compartía con… con Kenny- cuando dijo este nombre su voz sonó un poco ronca- y no tengo ningún otro lugar a dónde más ir…- siguió diciendo otra vez casi en susurro.

-Ah… pues… si no tienes ningún otro lugar… puedes quedarte aquí- cuando Bradley le ofreció esto apenándose otra vez y desviando la mirada, Butters lo vio asombrado.

-¿En serio puedo quedarme aquí? ¿No sería ninguna molestia?- le preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Además tú me has ayudado en varias veces en el pasado, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- le dijo todavía un poco apenado y desviando la mirada.

-"Es cierto, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por nosotros ya que si no fuera por nosotros y los demás chicos, tú habrías terminado dando en el culo en la calle para sobrevivir y vivirías de motel en motel o en un prostíbulo gay"- espeto la voz gutural en la mente del rubio claro de forma muy desagradecida.

-Gracias Bradley… no sabes cómo te lo agradezco…- de nuevo Butters hizo una sonrisa genuina, pero casi enseguida se le borró- ¿Pero ahora que hago con la universidad…? No puedo abandonar mis estudios… pero si vuelo, será uno de los primeros lugares en donde… donde Kenny me irá a buscar- lo primero lo dijo triste como antes y en lo último su voz otra vez sonó un poco ronca.

Bradley también se molestó un poco por la simple mención del rubio inmortal, pero luego se preocupó y pensó en alguna manera en cómo ayudar al rubio mayor con ese problema, hasta que se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

-¿Y por qué no pides que te trasladen? Si cambias de universidad no te volverás a encontrar con Kenny- cuando le ofreció esto, de nuevo Butters se le quedó viendo asombrado.

-¿Cambiar de universidad…? ¿Eso es posible…?- le preguntó.

-Claro es posible, la beca que te ganaste es transferible- le explicó sonriendo haciendo que se pusiera a pensar.

-"No es mala idea en realidad… no es mala idea marica"- de nuevo Caos "alagó" al rubio rizado a su estilo tan particular.

-Sí… es lo mejor para no encontrarme con Kenny de nuevo…- le dio la razón y como antes, la sola mención de ese nombre hizo que su voz sonara ronca- ¿Pero a cual universidad pido que me trasladen…? Tiene que ser una que quede relativamente cerca de South Park…- cuando dijo esto, el rubio rizado se puso a pensar de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal la universidad de Colorado Springs? Ya que no está muy lejos del pueblo- le volvió a ofrecer sonriendo otra vez.

-"Parece que alguien desayuno un plato de ideas"- de nuevo la otra mitad de Butters dijo una especie de "cumplido".

-Suena bien…- y también Butters sonrió de forma genuina para que se le borrara enseguida- entonces no debemos de perder más tiempo, hay que ir enseguida a la universidad de Denver- dijo sin rodeos al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

-¿Ahora? ¿Tan pronto?- le preguntó asombrado el rubio más pequeño.

-Mientras más pronto mejor ya que si nos tomamos más tiempo… Kenny haría lo mismo y me estaría esperando halla- cuando dijo otra vez ronco, eso alertó enseguida al rubio rizado.

-"Y no quiero volver a ver su puta cara ni en pintura"- dijo toscamente su otra personalidad en su mente- "Al menos… de que sea para matarlo de la misma forma en como lo hicimos en ese dulce sueño…"- dijo esto de forma bastante sádica y eso enseguida asustó a Butters.

**KENNY POV:**

Al abrir mis ojos me encontraba, como siempre pasa cuando revivo, en la asquerosa habitación en la cual solía vivir cuando era más joven en esta inmunda pocilga. Que aún luego de tanto tiempo sigue siendo la misma mierda de siempre, afortunadamente no había vuelto aquí desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero no podía perder más tiempo y tenía que empezar a moverme y buscar a Butters para que me perdone ¿Pero en dónde lo empiezo a buscar? Obviamente no debe de seguir estando en nuestro apartamento y dudo mucho que haya acudido a la casa de alguno de sus familiares, especialmente de sus odiosos y antipáticos padres.

¿Entonces dónde lo encuentro? Ummm… tal vez haya recurrido a alguno de sus amigos o de los demás chicos para pasar por lo menos la noche ¿Pero a quién? Varios de los que fueron nuestros amigos o compañeros de clases se han ido del pueblo para hacer su vida o estudiar en alguna universidad.

Como Kyle y Stan, ellos se fueron del pueblo para estudiar abogacía y veterinaria respectivamente. El culón se fue a Alemania para volverse "un buen dictador" y querer ser el próximo führer siguiendo los pasos de ya saben quién.

Así que tenía que empezar a descartar a los demás chicos, naturalmente no iba a acudir a Tweek, Token se fue con Nicole a estudiar en New York, Kevin fue a estudiar ingeniería en Harvard, Clyde volvió a su tierra de origen en Holanda junto con su padre, Bebe fue a probar suerte en modelaje, Wendy a estudiar política en Yale, Gregory y el Topo se fueron a Francia y naturalmente Butters tampoco recurriría al gorila de Trent o sus lameculos Mark y Josh… solamente quedan los que fueron sus amigos en el Team rubio.

Gok´Zarah la última vez que lo vimos dijo que se iba a vivir a un planeta en el espacio exterior llamado… creo que CHUCRU-CHUCRU o algo así; Pip regreso a Inglaterra y Damien nunca está lejos de él como un chicle masticado pegado a un zapato, Gary y su familia regresaron a Utah.

Las únicas opciones serían Thomas y… Bradley. De este lo único que supe es que luego de que lo echaran de su casa, mi lindo y gentil Butters hizo una especie de colecta para conseguirle un hogar y aunque debes en cuando los tres nos hemos visto, en realidad nunca tuve interés en saber en dónde vive actualmente. Mientras que Thomas por otra parte, él, junto con la ayuda de Tammy, se volvió en representante de las personas que tienen el síndrome de Tourette y viajan de ciudad en ciudad.

Rayos… analizando esta situación, no sé en dónde puedo comenzar a buscar a Butters. Y con los chicos haciendo sus vidas en otros sitios o estudiando no puedo contar con la ayuda de alguno de ellos y… un momento… estudiando… ¡CLARO! Ahora ya sé en dónde debe de estar Butters en estos momentos y tengo que ir a buscarlo antes de que se vuelva demasiado tarde.

Enseguida salí de mi cuarto para salir de la casa y pasando por toda la mierda y demás porquerías, pero apenas sujete la perilla para darle vuelta…

-¿Kenny?- me preguntó mamá desde la cocina y yo solté un suspiro y di media vuelta para verla sin muchas ganas, ella tiene unos platos- ¿Tan pronto te vas? Pero si ayer apenas acabas de volver.

Desde hace tiempo he sabido que ella me vuelve dar a luz cada vez que muero y a pesar de que ella fue la que más preocupación ha mostrado hacía mis hermano y a mí cuando éramos chicos… al igual que papá, fue un terrible ejemplo a seguir y no quiero tener que convivir con ella ni con el otro hijo de puta de nuevo.

-No tengo tiempo de hablar mamá y si vez el inútil de papá, mándale los saludos de mi parte- le dijo apresurado dándole la espalda y no necesito de ojos en la nuca para saber que enseguida se puso muy triste.

-Pero por lo menos quédate un momento para contarnos como te ha ido en Denver y para que vayas a visitar a Karen- me pidió, afortunadamente para Karen desde que Kyle se fue de su hogar, Ike les pidió a sus padres que ella viviera con ellos, ya sea porque los dos son pareja o porque Sheila había pasado por el síndrome de Nido Vacío por la partida de mi pelirrojo amigo, lo importante es que ella no siga viviendo en esta pocilga.

-En otro momento mamá, ahora tengo mucha prisa- luego de volver a hablarle de forma apurada abrí la puerta y salí corriendo por las calles- "Y espero llegar a tiempo a la universidad de Denver"- pensé de forma preocupante.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el POV de Bradley, ¿pero logrará ganarse el corazón de un bipolar e inestable Butters mediante su propio esfuerzo? ¿Y acaso Kenny llegará a tiempo para interceptarlos y tratar de enmendar las cosas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo ;D.**


	5. Ch 5 un encuentro inesperado

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Luego de terminar de bañarme y de secarme, me puse ropa diferente a la que usé ayer, una camiseta azul marino de mangas cortas que solo me cubrían un poco los hombros que me quedaba ajustada, unos jeans azules oscuros con rotos en las rodillas y unos tenis plateados con rojos, todo esto me lo… lo había regalado Kenny, la noche anterior estaba tan apurado empacando mis cosas que no me fijé que también empaqué las cosas que me había dado ese maldito hijo de la…

-¿Ya estás listo Butters?- me preguntó Bradley tocando dos veces el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación que me prestó sobresaltándome un poco.

-Sí, ya voy- le dije tratando de no seguir pensando más en… en él. Y fui a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hice vi a Bradley, que estaba usando también una camiseta de manga corta, solo que la suya es rosada con algunas delineaciones rojas de forma horizontal y unos jeans grises, pero que también le quedaban muy ajustados, ese conjunto de ropa detalla muy bien la forma de su cuerpo, que no me había dado cuenta la noche anterior, tan esbelto y delgado, parecido al cuerpo de una mujer que lo hace ver muy bello a simple vista y… aguarden un segundo ¿Acaso dije bello a simple vista?

-"Más bien tiene el cuerpo de una de esas golfas calenturientas que andan por esos bares y antros gays de segunda clase y que piden a gritos que se la entierren tan profundo que los dejen paralíticos de por vida"- comentó de repente Caos en mi mente de forma burlona.

Pero luego me di cuenta de que Bradley también se me quedó viendo durante unos momentos, de la misma forma en cómo se me quedo viendo ayer cuando me recibió en su hogar y parecía estar un poco… ¿Emocionado?

-"Ya dije que nosotros somos bien guapos y todo eso, pero que este marica nos siga viendo de esa manera me está empezando a mosquear un poco"- espetó la voz gutural en mi cabeza un poco molesto y no podía negar que yo también me estaba incomodando.

-¿Pa-pasa algo Bradley?- le pregunté haciendo que enseguida le diera un pequeño sobresalto y que desviara la mirada al parecer un poco apenado.

-Es que… no me ha-había dado cu-cuenta de que es-estabas en tan buen estado fi-físico- me dijo todavía sin mirarme a los ojos, pero sonriendo apretando sus labios.

Bueno, no puedo culparlo ya que ayer cuando vine a pedirle ayuda yo usaba mi abrigo impidiendo mostrar detalladamente mi cuerpo. Y no es por ser vanidoso, pero me gusta mantener una muy buena condición física, es algo que había aprendido de mi primo Jack, pero claro, a diferencia de él no soy tan… ¿Cómo decirlo sutilmente? No soy tan HÍPER musculoso como él o como el gorila antipático de Trent Boyett, ya que en una ocasión me había aconsejado poco antes de que terminara la secundaria que una vida de llena ejercicios es una vida más larga y saludable y que así podría atraer más a las chicas, sin saber que ya era pareja de… de Kenny, y este también me instigaba a que mejorara con más frecuencia para que así me volviera más "papito y sexy" a sus ojos.

-"Nosotros siempre seremos unos bellos modelos rompecorazones ya sea que nos ejercitemos o no"- mi otra mitad no perdió el tiempo en hacer un comentario muy arrogante y vanidoso.

-Lo que pa-pasa Bradley, es que me gus-gusta mantenerme en buena forma- le dije en respuesta a lo que me había dicho antes- ¿Y qué haces para estar así de esbelto?- le pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

-Oh… pues tomo clases de yoga…- me dijo todavía apenado y desviando la mirada.

-"De seguro las toma para ser más flexible a la hora de ponerse en diferentes posiciones sexuales"- Caos en mi cabeza no perdió el tiempo en hacer uno de sus comentarios de mal gusto.

Pero me di cuenta de que se estaba volviendo tarde y le dije a Bradley que teníamos que movernos rápido para llegar a la universidad de Denver, pero cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta de salida, no pude evitar fijarme en su trasero y como lo contoneaba con los movimientos de su cadera y por lo ajustado de su jean podía apreciarlo a la perfección y como cada una de sus nalgas temblaban un poco.

-"Tengo que reconocerlo, este marica sí que tiene un lindo culito bien bueno y bastante tentador"- comentó mi otra personalidad de forma muy lujuriosa y yo enseguida desvié la mirada muy apenado y preguntándome: ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar en ese tipo de cosas en momentos tan cruciales como este?

Bradley y yo estábamos en un bus rumbo a Denver, en el camino se había formado un silencio incómodo entre los dos ya que yo solamente miraba aburrido por la ventana como lo hice ayer tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea… él… pero por más que intentaba, no podía evitar volver a recordar todas las cosas que hemos hecho juntos… ¡Pero lo que más recuerdo es como se estaba follando una y otra vez a Craig y este gemía como la maldita puta guarra que es en el suelo de esa bodega y…!

-¿Te pasa algo Butters?- me preguntó Bradley y para mi sorpresa no me di cuenta de que estaba empezando a respirar de forma agitada.

-"¿Otra vez esta mierda?"- preguntó Caos en mi mente tan molesto como dolido al recordar también ese suceso.

-No Bradley, no me pasa nada- le trate de asegurar sonriendo lo mejor que pude, pero él no parecía estar muy convencido y antes de que me quisiera decir otra cosa, me le adelanté- ¿Y qué me cuentas de ti Bradley? ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?- le pregunté esta vez sonriendo de forma más genuina ya que la última vez que nos vimos cara a cara y tuvimos un contacto directo fue alrededor de… 6 o 5 meses más o menos.

Pero ante mis dos preguntas, esta vez fue Bradley quien desvió la mirada y parecía estar muy triste, no debí de haber preguntado eso.

-Pues… podría decirse que me ha ido igual de bien que siempre… siguiendo con mi trabajo en el restaurante- me dijo y ahora fue el que sonrió de forma muy forzada.

-"Oh sea siendo un lameculos que vive de las propinas de los clientes"- dijo burlonamente mi otra mitad dentro de mi cabeza, ya que no ha conseguido ningún otro trabajo respetable aparte de ese.

-Pe-pero por lo menos te ha da-dado alguna especie de aumento ¿verdad?- le pregunté a Bradley tratando de ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Pues no precisamente…- me siguió diciendo él todavía muy triste, haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya estaba mientras que Caos susurró un: "perdedor" todavía burlón, así que tenía que pensar en otro tema de conversación ¿pero cuál?

-"¿Por qué no le preguntas si ha mejorado su relación con sus padres y si han vuelto a tener algún tipo de contacto?"- me sugirió mi otra mitad, ya que Bradley me dijo en una ocasión me dijo que extrañaba tanto a sus padres, que ha intentado que ellos vuelvan a formar parte de su vida… a diferencia mía, ya que en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de volver a recuperar alguna clase de vínculo familiar con ellos.

-¿Entonces que me cuentas de tus padres? ¿Has mejorado tú relación con ellos?- le pregunté sonriendo y con la mayor sutileza que podía hacer.

Y ante estas dos preguntas, su expresión enseguida cambió e hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ah… pues diría que estoy logrando un avance…- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír y mirándome directo a los ojos, alegrándome mucho.

-¿En serio?- le pregunté sonriendo también.

-¡Por supuesto! Mi madre ha sido la primera en querer aceptarme tal y como soy- me siguió diciendo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa despareció por un motivo y volvió a desviar la mirada triste- pero mi papá… no me quiere volver a aceptar…- me dijo con todo pesar y lo miré triste de nuevo.

-"Pues es más de lo que se puede decir sobre nuestros putos padres de mierda o de nuestros estúpidos tíos y primos"- espetó irónico y también molesto Caos en mi mente, pero yo seguía triste no solo por Bradley, sino porque estaría bastante difícil que estos últimos me aceptaran de nuevo.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Denver, tuvimos que coger otro autobús que nos llevara a la universidad de la ciudad y esta vez Bradley me preguntó cómo me iba en mis estudios y cuanto me faltaba para terminar. Le dije que me iba muy bien, que soy uno de los mejores estudiantes del curso y que solamente me falta un solo año para poder graduarme.

-Pues muy bien por ti Butters, estoy seguro de que serás un gran médico- me alagó sonriendo.

-"Por supuesto que lo seremos. Pero claro, cuando estemos de humor y tengamos ganas de atender a cualquier pobre diablo que tenga necesidad, ya que cuando tengamos humor de perros, enviaremos muchos huéspedes a la morgue"- mi otro yo de nuevo no perdió tiempo en hacer uno de sus comentarios tan fuera de lugar y de mal gusto.

Pero luego yo me fijé en los demás pasajeros del autobús y algunos de ellos parecían estar en compañía de su pareja y se veían muy felices, eso de nuevo hizo que volviera a pensar en… él, y que no solamente me pusiera triste y molesto, sino también un poco envidioso ya que al parecer el resto de las personas siempre logran conseguir la felicidad con alguien a su lado, mientras que yo… ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA Y ESA MALDITA RAMERA DE CALLE!

¡Oh, no, no, no, NO! De nuevo estaba empezando a perder los estribos y cerré mis ojos y respiré lentamente para no empezar a perder la calma de nuevo, y cuando los abrí note que Bradley también estaba viendo a esas parejas y de nuevo se puso triste, eso me hizo recordar un tema que es casi tan delicado como el de sus padre y de su empleo.

-Oye Bradley… ¿Pu-puedo hacerte o-otras preguntas un poco personales?- le pregunté siendo tan sutil como cuando estábamos en el bus anterior.

-Claro que puedes, con toda confianza- me dijo tratando de reír tan amable como antes y yo carraspee un poco antes de preguntarle lo siguiente.

-¿Tú ya tienes algún novio?- le pregunté todavía de forma delicada.

Esta pregunta tal vez sea algo muy descarada viniendo de mi parte, ya que he sabido que él ha gustado de mí desde que éramos unos niños y que cuando hacía alguna especie de… "gracia" era para llamar mi atención y que me fijara en él y le correspondiera sus sentimientos y ciertamente varios de sus métodos me resultaban bastante molestos, pero siempre lo rechazaba ya que mi corazón le pertenece… ¡Que le pertenece! ¡PERTENECÍA A LA PERRA DE KENNY! Y con todo pesar no podía corresponderle de la misma forma y solo lo quería como un buen amigo y aún lo veo así, como uno de los pocos amigos verdaderos que tengo y esperaba que ya habría encontrado a alguien que lo ame como se merece.

Pero cuando le pregunté eso, Bradley enseguida desvió la mirada no poniéndose triste, sino que parecía estar… ¿Preocupado? No preocupado no… ¡Literalmente estaba temblando del miedo! Y respiraba de forma muy agitada viendo de un lado a otro y se puso su mano derecha en el pecho y con la derecha sujeto fuertemente el espaldar del asiento delante de él y también sudaba mucho.

-"¿Pero qué coño le pasa?"- preguntó mi otro yo de forma áspera, pero con cierta preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bradley? ¿Acaso tienes algún tipo de problema con algún novio?- les hice estas dos preguntas no solamente preocupado, sino también sumamente molesto, después de todo si hay alguien que lastima a una de las pocas personas cercanas a mí, tengo que saber de quién se trata.

-¡No, no, no! Digo ¡Sí! Digo este… te-tenía uno… bueno, mejor dicho éramos amigos con derechos pe-pero nunca tuvimos una ver-verdadera relación sen-sentimental y nos juntábamos debes en cuando pa-para divertirnos y… ya sabes- me explicó todavía muy preocupado.

-"Y con divertirse de seguro se refiera a que se la entierren hasta el fondo"- mi otra mitad de nuevo no perdió el tiempo en hacer uno de sus pésimos chistes de humor bien negro.

Yo quería saber más de ese asunto, pero Bradley me dijo que ya no quería hablar más de ese asunto y tuve que respetar su decisión y no seguir indagando, pero mis preocupaciones solamente aumentaban.

Al llegar a la universidad andaba a paso apresurado para llegar hasta el rector para poder trasladarme a la universidad de Colorado Springs, pero también miraba de un lado a otro con mucha cautela en caso de que Kenny ya esté aquí esperándome y Bradley apenas si me aguantaba el paso.

-… tengo que reconocerlo joven Stouch, jamás pensé que un alumno con unas notas tan sobresalientes como las tuya pida una transferencia a otra universidad- me dijo el rector luego de que yo le hiciera mi petición y estaba organizando unos papeles en su escritorio- ¿Puedo saber el porqué de esta repentina petición?- me preguntó con todo interés.

-"Que le importa gran pendejo"- le dijo toscamente mi otro yo en mi mente.

-Es por… por unos asuntos personales- le respondí tratando de que mi voz no sonara ronca al pensar de nuevo ese pedazo de…

-Pues si esta es tu decisión, supongo que lo único que puedo hacer es desearte la mejor de las suertes y que te vuelvas un gran médico- me dijo el rector ofreciéndome su mano derecha para estrecharla.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo sonriendo y correspondiendo el gesto y luego salí de su oficina.

-¿Ya estás listo Butters?- me preguntó Bradley que me estaba esperando afuera de la oficina del rector.

-Sí, ya está hecho. Ahora vámonos- le dije un poco apurado.

Bradley y yo caminábamos por una acera en el patio de la universidad tan rápido como vinimos y él me preguntó si no debería de despedirme de algún amigo o compañero de la universidad y yo le dije que en realidad no tenía amigos aquí y no era precisamente muy cercano a mis compañeros de estudio, así que no tenía nadie de quién despedirme ni nadie que me echara de menos.

Pero apenas los dos giramos en una esquina, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al toparnos con un rubio cabello que solamente le puede pertenecer a alguien.

-Oh no…- susurré.

-"Esta sí que es una increíble coincidencia"- me dijo mi otra mitad también muy asombrado.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV Y DE CAPÍTULO.**

**¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿En realidad pensaron que este iba a ser el final del capítulo? ¡SOLO LES ESTABA TOMANDO EL PELO! Es como hace rato que no hago este tipo de bromas de mal gusto, decidí tomarle la libertad de hacerla justo ahora XD, pero ahora continuemos con el resto del capítulo.**

**KENNY POV:**

Afortunadamente cuando revivo, todas las cosas que tengo al momento de mi muerte, regresan a mí y cuando Butters me asesino, yo tenía unos cuantos dólares en mis bolsillos y con estos me pude pagar un taxi que me llevara directo a la universidad de Denver, ya que estoy totalmente seguro de que lo primero que va a querer hacer mi lindo Butters, es pedir que sea enviado o transferido a otra universidad para que no lo pueda encontrar, así que tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible para suplicarle que me perdonara, no importaba si habrían personas presentes que nos vieran o escucharan.

El viaje duro alrededor de media hora y apenas llegue y le di el dinero al taxista, enseguida me adentré en la universidad corriendo tan rápido como me lo permitían las piernas para llegar hasta la oficina de rector, afortunadamente he venido a la universidad unas cuantas veces y me sé más o menos las ubicaciones de las oficinas.

Y después de correr como en una maratón, vi lo que creo que es la oficina del rector y me dirigí a ella y sin siquiera tocar la puerta entré respirando agitadamente y ahí vi a un señor que parecía estar arreglando unas carpetas en un archivador y enseguida me vio muy extrañado.

-¿Se le ofrece algo joven?- me preguntó y yo respiré un poco más hondo para recuperar el aliento.

-Sí señor… ¿por casualidad no ha venido por aquí un joven llamado Leopold Butters Stouch…?- cuando le pregunté esto, él me vio de forma inquisidora y arqueando una ceja.

-Pues sí… hace como 5 minutos estuvo aquí el joven Stouch…- cuando me dijo esto, yo me alegré enseguida ya que no debe de estar lejos.

-¿Y sabe dónde está?- cuando le pregunté esto él frunció el ceño de forma desconfiada.

-¿Quién es usted en primer lugar?- me preguntó de forma tosca.

-Pues yo soy Kenny McCormick, el no… un amigo de Butters- le respondí corrigiéndome a último minuto ya que Butters me dijo que nadie en la universidad sabía que él era gay y que tenía pareja ya que eso lo pudo haber traído varias complicaciones.

-…- el rector se me había quedado viendo de forma desconfiada y pensando- creo que en una ocasión el joven Stouch dijo que tenía por amigo a un tal Kenny…- me dijo creo que haciendo memoria.

-¡Sí, ese soy yo!- le aseguré volviendo a emocionarme como antes- ¿Sabe en dónde está Butters?- le volví a preguntar.

-Lo siento joven, pero luego de terminar de hacer una transacción para cambiar de universidad se fue y no sé para donde cogió- cuando me dijo eso, enseguida me entristece, pero unas de sus palabras me hicieron recobrar algo de esperanza.

-¿Y a cual universidad pidió sé trasladado?- le volví a preguntar.

-No puedo decírtelo joven. No puedo revelar ese tipo de información sobre los estudiantes, ni aunque se trate de alguien cercano a ellos- cuando me dijo esto, enseguida me desesperé mucho más que antes ¡Pero no podía darme por vencido tan fácilmente!

-¡Por favor, necesito que me diga en dónde pidió ser trasferido Butters! ¡Es muy importante!- le supliqué y él me vio con cierta preocupación.

-No joven… lo lamento, pero ya le dije que no puedo hacerlo- me dijo con más pesar que antes- pero también le dije que hace poco que el joven Butters se fue, tal vez aún siga por los alrededores de la universidad.

Cuando me dijo esto, no perdí más tiempo y sin siquiera despedirme de él, volví a correr como loco por todos lados tratando de localizarlo con una mirada. No lo llamaba por su nombre ya que de seguro apenas oyera mi voz trataría de correr y esconderse de mí.

Les preguntaba de una en una a las personas que me encontraba en el camino si habían visto a un rubio de ojos azules y varias personas me decían que sí, pero no di en realidad detalles que sean muy relevantes ya que en la universidad hay muchos estudiantes rubios de ojos azules y las personas no podían ser más específicas.

A cada minuto mis esperanzas iban disminuyendo, pero cuando me dirigí a una pequeña cafetería…

-¡Hola Kenny, AH!- me saludaron de repente, un momento… solo una persona tiene este tono de voz tan chillón, esto no puede estar sucediendo, pero para asegurarme y giré asía atrás y vi a…

Oh no, oh no ¡OH NO! Cualquier persona menos él, nunca desee más en mi vida que me ocurriera un accidente estúpido para morir y no tener que encarar a la persona que estaba justo en frente de mis ojos ¡Esto no podía estar pasándome! Ya que esa persona era…

-Tweek…- le saludé en susurro sintiéndome la mierda más grande del mundo, no podía verlo a la cara ni mucho menos a los ojos, no después de hacer que Craig lo engañara conmigo durante todos estos meses. Mientras que él… me sonreía de forma amigable, totalmente ajeno a todo este maldito asunto.

-¿Cómo estás? ¡GAH!- me preguntó sin dejar de sonreírme alegremente y yo tuve que cerrar los ojos y soltar un gemido para reunir el valor y encararlo.

-Pues estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- le afirmé tratando de sonreír lo mejor que pude.

-¡OH cielos, me alegro tanto por eso! Ahorita que me encontré con Butters y con Bradley y cuando les pregunté por ti, parecieron no estar muy felices ¡Y pensé que te había ocurrido un terrible accidente y que habrías muerto de una forma horrible y eso habría sido demasiada presión GAH!- exclamo tan paranoico como siempre lo ha sido y el hecho de que haya mostrado preocupación por mí, solamente me hace sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía y…

¿Acaso dijo que se encontró con Butters? ¡Muy bien! ¡Eso quiere decir que todavía estaba en los alrededores! Pero al analizar mejor sus palabras, note el nombre de BRADLEY.

La tan sola mención de él, me molesté enseguida y mi inquietud desapareció por completo y cerré fuertemente los puños. Él nunca me cayó bien ya que siempre trataba de ligarse de una u otra manera a mi lindo Butters cuando éramos unos jóvenes y cada vez que hacía alguna de sus "gracias" yo luchaba contra el gran impulso de querer romperle la cara a golpes y solamente me limitaba a tratar de parecer indiferente y decirle a Butters que no se dejara seducir por sus mariconerías.

Y si ahora está con él… ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Mis peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad! Ya que fue a pedirle ayuda y asilo luego de que me matara ¡Y de seguro ese maldito pendejo debe de aprovechar esta situación para seducirlo ahora que esta mentalmente inestable y sentimentalmente frágil! ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLOS!

-¿Te pasa algo Kenny? ¡Oh Dios santo! ¡¿No me digas que estas enfermo con alguna especie de virus mortal?! ¡Ya que eso sería mucha…!- Tweek de nuevo iba a decir una de sus incoherencias.

-No Tweek. Me encuentro bien- le interrumpí de forma tosca ya que ahora me encontraba sumamente molesto- ¿Pero cómo te encontraste con Butters y a dónde fue?- le pregunté apurado.

-¡GAH! Pues yo me estaba dirigiendo a esta cafetería para tomar un delicioso café y cuando quise doblar en una esquina…

_**Flash back:**_

_Casi me estrello contra Butters que dobló en la esquina antes que yo._

_-¡GAH!- exclamé muy asustado ¡Pensaba que se iba a tratar de un ladrón OH PEOR de un violador que me iba a violar en plena universidad sin importarle que hubieran personas que podrían vernos! Pero me tranquilicé enseguida al reconocerlo- Bu-Butters… eres tú…- le dije sonriendo y poniéndome una mano en el pecho._

_Él también se había asombrado de verme y por alguna extraña razón me estaba viendo con… ¿Lastima y tristeza? ¡¿Acaso tenía un monstruo de gelatina pegado a mi cabeza y chupándome el cerebro?!_

_-Ah… hola Tweek, tanto tiempo sin vernos- me saludo Bradley y apenas me había dado cuenta de su presencia._

_-¡GAH! Hola Bradley ¡Sí, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos!- le salude muy alegre, pero tanto él como Butters parecían seguir preocupados y tristes ¡¿Es que acaso me estaba creciendo otra cabeza?!_

_-¿Les pa-pasa algo chicos?- les pregunté temiéndome lo peor que podía imaginarme._

_-No Tweek… no nos pasa nada…- me comenzó a decir Butters, pero seguía muy triste ¡¿Tan grave estaba yo?!- es solo que… esta tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos- me dijo con pesar._

_-¿Eh?- le pregunté sin entender ¡¿A caso le diagnosticaron cáncer y se iba a morir pronto?!- ¿Por qué?- le pregunté volviendo a temer lo peor._

_-Pues porque… me voy a cambiar de universidad- cuando me dijo eso, mi miedo desapareció y fue reemplazado por una gran incertidumbre._

_-¿Cambiarte? ¿Por qué?- le pregunté extrañado y él desvió la mirada al parecer… ¿molesto?_

_-Pues… es que me ha ido muy mal en mis estudios últimamente y creo que un cambio de ambiente estudiantil es lo que necesito para mejorar- me explicó sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa se me hacía rara._

_-Oh…- susurré un poco triste ya que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver- entonces que tengas mucha ¡GAH! suerte a donde vallas- le desee lo mejor y él me dijo un "gracias Tweek"._

_-Ya vámonos Butters- le pidió Bradley al parecer un poco apurado y luego se despidió de mí también, pero luego me acordé de ti Kenny._

_-Y saluda a Kenny de mi parte- le dije volviendo a sonreír ya cuando ellos se estaban alejando de mí._

_Pero ante la sola mención de tu nombre Butters pareció cuadrar los hombros y empezó a respirar un poco agitado, a pesar de que me estaba dando la espalda ¡¿Acaso te había pasado una desgracia?!_

_-¿Le paso algo a ¡GAH! Kenny?- les pregunte muy preocupado y Bradley también pareció preocuparse._

_-No nada, no le pasó nada- me dijo Butters y creo que su tono de voz cambió un poco y aun dándome la espalda, pero yo seguía muy preocupado y cuando le iba preguntar de nuevo por ti, siguió hablando- ah y por cierto Tweek, cuando regreses con Craig pregúntale si todavía se siente feliz contigo a su lado y que siempre te será fiel y cuando le digas esto, se lo tienes que decir mirándolo a los ojos- me aconsejó._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Yo no entendí el porqué de ese comentario, pero Bradley le susurró algo en el oído y después de volverse a despedir de mí se alejaron a paso rápido- me terminó de contar el pequeño y tembloroso Tweek.

Eso me preocupo de nuevo, ya que indirectamente Butters le había dicho a él que averiguara sobre la aventura que Craig y yo teníamos, solo espero que este sea un muy buen mentiroso y que no sea descubierto, ya que de lo contrario tendríamos muchos problemas.

-¿Pero sabes en dónde están ahora? ¿Todavía siguen en la universidad?- no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por eso ahora, tenía que encontrar a Butters.

-¡GAH! no, no creo que sigan aquí ya que vi como parecieron dirigirse a la parada de autobuses.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Estaba tan cerca de poder encontrar a Butters! ¡Y se me escapó junto con esa golfa de Bradley! Y lo peor es que no sé en dónde vive este en South Park ¡Ni siquiera sabía si todavía vivía en el pueblo!

Me estaba sintiendo más estúpido y más mierda que antes y la desesperación me golpeo de nuevo como un martillo.

-"Butters… ¿En dónde estás?"- me pregunté mentalmente, pero luego recordé a alguien que tal vez me podría ayudar… suponiendo que no me mate apenas me viera.

**AHORA SÍ, FIN DEL CAPÍTULO XD.**

**Espero que no se hayan molestado con esa bromita que hice ;D y de seguro pensaron que Butters se encontró enseguida con Kenny en la universidad ¿Verdad? Pero por algo el título era Un Encuentro Inesperado, oh sea por parte del pequeño y medio loco de Tweek XD ¿Pero este sospechará de la infidelidad de Craig? ¿Y a quien le pedirá ayuda Kenny? ¿Y él y Butters se volverán a encontrar y arreglaran su rota relación? ¿Y de quién le tiene miedo Bradley? Todo esto y más se sabrá más adelante.**

**Ah y por cierto, el fic va a resultar un poco más largo de lo que pensé ya que no tendrá 7 capítulos, sino como… 12 más o menos ;D.**


	6. Los Vecinos y Pidiendo Ayuda

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: LOS VECINOS Y PIDIENDO AYUDA**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Bradley y yo habíamos cogido un bus que nos llevara de regreso a South Park y a diferencia de los viajes anteriores nos manteníamos en silencio ya que seguíamos incómodos por el encuentro sorpresivo que tuvimos con Tweek… y lo que le dije.

No es que quiera que él sufra al darse cuenta de la infidelidad de… ¡ESA PERRA SARNOSA CALENTURIENTA DE CRAIG! Pero merece saber la verdad y que a diferencia de mí, se entere por su propia boca y que no lo sepa por métodos no muy… "sutiles" por así decirlo.

-"Cómo me gustaría estar ahí presente cuando sepa la cruda verdad, ya que solo existen tres posibilidades: la primera es que se enoje tanto como nosotros y lo deje tirado y no lo quiera volver a ver nunca más en su vida, la segunda es que se trate de suicidar de la tristeza como un emo marico o un gótico llorón y la tercera es crea que es alguna especie de trampa del gobierno y de los gnomos roba calzones para joderlo. Cualquiera de estas posibilidades me resultarían muy graciosas"- me dijo Caos en mi mente de forma bastante maliciosa y eso me aterró enseguida y me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle dicho eso a Tweek.

De nuevo estaba mirando por la ventana sin ninguna clase de emoción tratando de no pensar en… en Kenny, pero luego vi a unas personas que estaban disfrazadas de personas de la edad media, creo que para actuar en alguna especie de obra de teatro.

-"Se ven como unos payasos de circo"- dijo burlonamente mi otra mitad, pero al ver a esas personas de esa manera… me recuerda cierto asunto.

_**Flash back**_

_Había llegado muy cansado y estresado de la universidad ya que había hecho muchos exámenes ese mismo día y tenía que hacer también muchas tareas, todo eso era muy frustrante y molesto, pero Kenny me dijo que tenía algo que me haría sentir muy bien y que solamente tenía que "actuar" un poco._

_-"Esto es una estupidez"- se quejó mi otro yo molesto y avergonzado por lo que estábamos usando- "Una cosa era cuando éramos unos niños y jugábamos de esta forma, pero ahora es una mierda"- siguió quejándose._

_-Oh vamos, no seas así. Esto es en realidad muy divertido- le dije sonriendo- ¿Ya estás listo Kenny?- le pregunté detrás de la puerta de la cocina en dónde me encontraba esperando._

_-Ya casi, espera- me dijo desde la sala- ¡listo, ya puedes comenzar!- luego de que me dijera esto yo abrí la puerta de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala y no pude evitar reír un por lo que estaba viendo._

_Ya que Kenny estaba usando el disfraz de princesa japonesa que tiene desde hace años y por supuesto le queda muy pequeño y apretado y no podía negar que se veía muy sexy en esos momentos ya que enseñaba mucha carne, especialmente sus lindas piernas y carnoso muslos._

_-¡AUXILIO, AYUDA ¿QUIÉN ME PODRÁ SALVAR AHORA DE ESTOS HORRIBLES MONSTRUOS?!- exclamó él parado encima de un banquillo y fingiendo estar muy desesperado mientras agitaba sus manos y movía de arriba abajo sus piernas ya que los "monstruos" que lo rodeaban eran unas pequeñas ratas de cartón echas como si estuvieran rugiendo y botando fuego._

_-"Parece uno de esos maricas travestis que marchan en las manifestaciones de orgullo gay y que rezan para que se los cojan el resto de maricones"- me dijo mi otra mitad de forma burlona._

_-¡Yo la salvaré mi princesa!- exclamé mientras sostenía en alto un martillo, yo también usaba un disfraz parecido al que usaba de niño cuando jugaba a ser un paladín solo que a diferencia de Kenny, el disfraz que usaba era más grande que el original y luego me acerqué a los "monstruos"- ¡tomen esto horribles bestias!- luego de exclamar esto los golpee con mi martillo y los pateaba- ¡ya está a salvo mi princesa!- le dije a Kenny._

_-¡Mí héroe!- exclamó Kenny para luego literalmente arrojarse a mis brazos y yo lógicamente lo tuve que cargar al estilo princesa, a pesar de que somos del mismo tamaño, soy capaz de aguantar muy bien su peso- ¿Cómo puedo recompensar a mi gran salvador?- me preguntó para luego unir nuestro labios en un beso un poco profundo._

_-"Esa pregunta se responde sola"- dijo muy lujurioso Caos en mi mente._

_-Pues vamos al castillo para hablar de mi recompensa princesa- le dije también lujurioso y a pasos lentos nos dirigíamos a nuestro "castillo" que es por supuesto nuestra habitación y en el camino nos volvíamos a besar y mientras que él me acariciaba el cabello, yo le acariciaba fuertemente sus glúteos, piernas y pene y testículos._

_**Fin del flash back**_

-"… y esa fue una forma de des estresarnos muy placentera y divertida"- terminó de contar por mí Caos en mi mente- "Al menos para nosotros, ya que luego de demostrarle a esa puta la fuerza de los golpes de nuestro martillo, no pudo caminar bien durante casi una semana entera y se quejaba al sentarse"- terminó de contar de forma muy burlona e irónica.

Yo no pude evitar reír un poco por eso también, pero mi sonrisa desapareció enseguida ya que volví a recordar que de seguro ¡ESE PEDAZO DE…! Craig también se habrá cogido a Kenny en todo lo que llevan engañándome, después de todo sería totalmente ilógico que él siempre fuera el pasivo ¡Y LLENANDO DE SU ASQUEROSO SEMEN DE MIERDA EL PUTO CULO QUE SIEMPRE DEBIÓ DE SER SOLAMENTE MÍO Y…!

-Oye Butters ¿Te está pasando algo?- me dijo Bradley y de nuevo me encontraba respirando de forma agitada y cerrando fuertemente mis puños.

-"Hay va otra ronda de esta mierda"- espeto molesto mi otra mitad dentro de mi cabeza y luego le trate de afirmar a Bradley que no me pasaba nada y le pregunté qué quería.

-Es que ya habíamos llegado al pueblo y te estaba tratando de avisar, pero no me prestabas atención- me dijo él y yo miré por la ventana y efectivamente ya llegamos a South Park.

Luego nos dirigimos a su edificio, pero caminando ya que no teníamos dinero para coger otro autobús y en el camino Bradley me hablaba de forma emocionada de como en todo este tiempo había conocido a nuevos amigos, que también eran gays, con los cuales solía ir a divertirse en un bar de, obviamente gays, en dónde se suelen hacer fiestas, con música desenfrenada y baile.

Estoy totalmente seguro de que me contaba eso para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor y para que no pensara en… en ya saben quién y me alegro mucho de que él ya haya hecho nuevas amistades aparte de las que teníamos en nuestro viejo Team rubio, pero por más que tratara de hacerme levantarme los ánimos ¡Seguía pensando en ese maldito asunto! Mientras que Caos por otra parte, no perdía tiempo en decir alguno de sus comentarios de muy mal gusto como que en esos lugares solamente se forman orgías de golfas que se daban duro entre sí y que él era el centro de atención y que se ponía en cuatro patas para que el resto de maricas se lo gozara a lo grande.

Luego de un tiempo caminando llegamos hasta su edificio de apartamentos y subimos las escaleras y él sacó las llaves de su apartamento para abrir la puerta.

-¿Bradley?- le preguntó alguien a nuestras espaldas y cuando giramos vimos a dos hombres, uno era gordo, con una camisa abierta mostrando el pecho, una especie de bufanda, un pequeño bigote y fumando un cigarro largo y el otro tipo era algo musculoso, con un chaleco y pantalones de cuero, una gorra de policía y un bigote más abundante y… un segundo ¿Qué ellos dos no son…?

-¡Ah, hola señor Esclavo, hola Big Gay All!- les saludo Bradley muy animadamente.

¡Ya los recuerdo! Él antes era el asistente del señor Garrison cuando yo y mis amigos éramos unos niños y el otro era un amigo de Stan que le ayudó a recuperar su perro Sparky y que le hizo ver que no hay nada malo con ser gay y ellos se casaron luego de que se hiciera un experimento con huevos que demostraban que los homosexuales pueden ser buenos padres cortesía de Stan y Kyle.

-"Hace rato que no vemos a estos maricones de mierda"- dijo desinteresadamente la voz gutural dentro de mi mente.

-¡Big Gay All, Señor Esclavo, hace rato que no nos vemos!- les salude tan animado como Bradley, ya que ellos vivían relativamente cerca de mi casa cuando yo era un chico haciéndolos como una especie de vecinos.

-"Y que de seguro nuestro maricón padre acudía cuando se sentía urgido de que se lo follaran"- y como era de esperarse, Caos hizo uno de sus comentarios bromistas y de pésimo gusto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- me preguntó me preguntó el señor Esclavo viéndome con desconfianza.

-¿Qué no se acuerdan de mí? ¡Soy yo, Butters!- les dije todavía muy animado.

-¡Ah ya te recuerdo, eras uno de los alumnos del señor Garrison!- me también sonriendo alegremente el señor Esclavo y Caos se limitó a decir: "El mismo que viste y calza".

-¡Yo también me acuerdo de ti! Eres el hijo de Steven Stouch ¿verdad?- me preguntó sonriendo también Big All ya que al parecer recordaba a mi padre y mi otro yo ante eso dijo un: "Tal y como lo sospechaba" de forma burlona e irónica.

-Así es, el mismo- les dije sonriendo todavía y ellos se me quedaron viendo un momento de arriba abajo, como si me estuvieran analizando minuciosamente incomodándome un poco.

-Wau… has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos- me dijo en susurro el señor Esclavo.

-Y debo reconocerlo cariño, te has vuelto muy guapo- me alagó All para luego darle una calada a su cigarro avergonzándome un poco y que Bradley riera un poco tapándose la boca.

-"Ya he dicho como un millón veces que nosotros ya somos unos papitos, no nos lo tienen que estar recordando todo el tiempo; especialmente unos maricas como ustedes"- dijo hastiado Caos en mi mente y también vanidoso y yo solamente me limité a decirles a ellos un "gracias" pero luego recordé algo que me llamó la atención.

-¿Y qué es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?- le pregunté.

-Ellos son mis vecinos- me respondió Bradley en mi lugar- y viven ahí- señaló la puerta de un apartamento que estaba a solamente dos puertas de distancia.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes se mudaron aquí?- les pregunté, ya que hace años, cuando yo todavía era un chico, ellos se habían ido de la casa en la que vivían felizmente.

-Eso es obvio cariño- me afirmó Gay All para luego darle otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-"¿Acaso no tuvieron suficiente dinero para conseguirse un mejor lugar que este nido de ratas?"- preguntó burlonamente mi otro yo en mi mente, pero también quería saber él por qué decidieron establecerse aquí.

Así que les pregunté la razón por la cual decidieron venir a vivir aquí. Pero ante mi pregunta ellos enseguida parecieron ponerse muy tristes y Bradley también ¿Acaso dije algo que no debía?

-Oh lindura… recuerda que en los tiempos en lo que eras un chico, la gente seguía discriminando y juzgando de mala manera a los gays y como no pudimos seguir más con eso, elegimos vivir en un lugar más tranquilo y dónde podríamos ser nosotros mismos sin que nadie nos mire de mala manera y este fue ese lugar, ya que nadie piensa mal de nosotros- el señor Esclavo me comenzó a decir lo primero triste, pero lo último feliz.

-"De seguro porque el resto de los inquilinos también son tan maricas como ellos y porque aquí pueden coger como conejos"- mi otra mitad no perdió tiempo en hacer uno de sus comentarios burlones.

-Eso no recuerda… ¿Qué es lo que paso en la noche Bradley? Ayer escuchamos varios gritos que parecieron provenir de tu apartamento ¿Acaso algún ladrón te quiso robar?- le preguntó All con cierta preocupación, ya que de seguro mis gritos encolerizados se pudieron escuchar por todo el edificio.

Yo me preocupe también ya que no sabía cómo explicarles que yo fui el causante de esos gritos y miré de reojo a Bradley que también pareció preocuparse.

-Lo que pasó ayer fue que… fue que no tenía mucho sueño y decidí ver una película y me había emocionado tanto al verla, que puse el televisor a todo volumen en una parte crucial en la que uno de los protagonistas gritar enfurecido- les dijo una mentira, que me pareció muy buena en realidad.

-¿Una película?- le preguntó el señor Esclavo y Bradley les dijo que sí- Bueno, no te digo esto por molestar pero si vas a ver películas, que no esté muy alto el volumen ya que podrías incomodar un poco a los demás inquilinos- le pidió.

-"Que imbéciles, se tragaron el cuento"- dijo burlón de nuevo mi otra personalidad.

-Como digan. Ven Butters, vamos a comer un rico almuerzo- me dijo sonriendo ya que no hemos comido nada más desde que desayunamos, no hemos comido nada más.

Y luego de despedirnos de All y del señor Esclavo, entramos al departamento y mientras que Bradley fue a la cocina, yo me senté en un sillón que estaba frente al televisor y solté un suspiro mientras apoyaba mis brazos en mis piernas y agaché la cabeza analizando todo el asunto principal y haciéndome una pregunta.

-¿Qué estará haciendo Kenny ahora?-

-"De seguro esa perra se debe de estar cogiendo a la otra loba de Craig, claro sí es que Tweek no le haya dado la patada a este ya"- lo primero que Caos me dijo fue molesto y lo segundo de nuevo con su terrible sentido del humor.

**FIN DEL BUTTERS POV.**

**KENNY POV:**

No me quedaba mucho dinero para coger otro taxi, así que cogí un bus que me llevara de regreso a South Park ya que halla hay alguien que tal vez me ayude a encontrar a Butters, pero tenía cierto medio de pedirle ayuda ya que no nos llevamos para nada bien.

Al llegar al pueblo, decidí estirar las piernas para llegar a mi objetivo a paso un poco apresurado y mientras andaba, miraba de un lado a otro con la esperanza de encontrar por casualidad a mi lindo Butters, pero que desesperado estoy. Luego pasé por un pequeño edificio de apartamentos que estaba un poco deteriorado y por alguna extraña tuve el presentimiento de que hay podía estar Butters… Ah carajo, la desesperación me está haciendo imaginar idioteces.

Me estaba acercando a mi destino, que es una casa común y corriente como la mayoría del pueblo y a cada paso sentía mi corazón latir con más fuerza y cuando estaba frente a la puerta de entrada carraspee un poco y me sequé un poco de sudor que tenía en la frente y me acomodé mi abrigo naranja y toqué tres veces la puerta esperando a que al abrirla, no me rompan la cara enseguida.

-¡Yo voy!- dijeron desde adentro y luego de unos segundos, me abrieron la puerta- buenas tar…- me iba a saludar sonriendo la persona que me recibió, pero enseguida se calló y me miró asombrado- pe-pero si tu e-eres…- me dijo atónito.

-Hola Ed- le salude bastante incómodo y rascándome la parte trasera de la cabeza.

En efecto, él que estaba frente a mí es uno de los pequeños primos de Butters, Eduard. Bueno, no tan pequeño ya que ha crecido mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, oh sea cuando Butters y yo reconocimos ser pareja frente a sus familiares… ahora que lo veo detenidamente, se parece mucho a mi lindo Butters, las expresiones aniñadas en su cara, el pelo rubio claro e incluso hacía el gesto de frotarse los nudillos rápidamente por los nervios, a pesar de que ya tiene alrededor de 20 años, pero parece todavía un chico de 15 años, y de que sea solo como 5 centímetros más bajo que yo, y también porque es muy delgado… es tan bonito… que si se tratara de otra persona, tal vez… ¡¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE ME ESTA PASANDO?! ¡SÍ ES POR ESTA MALDITA APTITUD DE MIERDA LA QUE ME HIZO PERDER A BUTTERS!

-¿Quién es Ed?- le preguntó la persona a la que vine a buscar y que apenas la vi enseguida retrocedí un paso asustado, ya que se tratada de…

-Es Ke-Kenny, Jack- le dijo muy preocupado Ed todavía preocupado y retrocediendo también unos pasos.

Correcto, se trataba por supuesto del primo mayor de Butters, el gran Jack y que es incluso MÁS grande y musculoso que la última vez que lo vi, creo que ya mide como 1,90 metros de altura; su sola imponente presencia haría que más de uno se asustara enseguida, incluyendo a alguien como yo que ha pasado por todo tipo de calamidades… pero al igual que Ed, me resultaba muy atractivo, ya que sus grandes músculos, quijada cuadriculada y ojos azules oscuros, totalmente diferentes a los ojos verdosos de Ed, le dan una apariencia bastante varonil y el ejemplo perfecto de la masculinidad que haría que cualquier colegiada se desmayara de la emoción y… ¡OH NO, LO ESTOY HACIENDO DE NUEVO!

-¡TUUUU!- me gritó él enfurecido a penas me vio y sin previo aviso se me acercó apartando bruscamente a Ed y cogiéndome del cuello con su mano derecha levantándome del piso con una gran facilidad- ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA TE ATREVÉS A VOLVER AQUÍ DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?!- me siguió gritando colérico y su tono de voz se estaba pareciendo un poco al que usó Butters cuando me mató parece que ese rasgo al enojarse de verdad, es algo de familia y sus ojos parecían cuchillas al rojo vivo y yo no podía decir ni una sola palabra y me estaba ahorcando mientras le sujetaba su muñeca derecha y pataleaba levemente en un inútil intento de liberarme ¡Maldita sea, no puedo morirme justo ahora cuando necesito de su ayuda!

-¡Ya basta Jack, lo vas a matar!- le pidió desesperadamente Ed mientras le sujetaba su brazo derecho y eso lo hizo calmar un poco mientras suavizaba su mirada y luego me soltó bruscamente y caí al piso sentado y empecé a toser fuertemente mientras me sobaba el cuello.

-¿Pero qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó alguien y vi a la prima de Butters, la pequeña Brittany, que al igual que Ed ya no es tan pequeña y es casi igual a él, solo que obviamente una mujer… muy buena cabe decir y con un largo cabello amarrado en coletas que la hace ver también muy tierna y medio infantil y… ¡ON NO DE NUEVO, NO DE NUEVO!

-Nada Brittany, solamente vino la peste- le dijo toscamente Jack volviéndome a ver con ojos de carnicero. Sí había venido a pedirle ayuda a él, es porque obviamente no podía recurrir ni a sus odiosos tíos ni a sus padres y porque él siempre demostró querer tanto a Butters como si fuera otro hermano suyo y sobreprotegiéndolo en la escuela como lo hacía con Ed y Brittany, de forma algo exagerada cabe decir, y si Butters me dejara, tal vez se lo haya dicho a él y a sus primitos.

-Es Ke-Kenny- dijo ella tan preocupada con Ed y enrollando su cabello con su índice derecho.

-No lo saluden, esta pichurria no se merece que alguno de nosotros le dirija la palabra y además ya estaba a punto de irse- siguió diciendo Jack toscamente y muy déspota e hizo el ademan de cerrar la puerta en mis narices.

-¡No, esperen!- les dije desesperado levantándome del piso y poniendo mi pie contra la puerta y el marco aplastándomelo un poco, pero ya he llegado muy lejos como para terminar así- ¡Necesito de su ayuda!- volví a exclamar jalando la puerta tratar de abrirla.

-Ninguno de nosotros tiene por qué ayudar a una lacra como tú- me siguió diciendo Jack ácidamente y por más que yo jalara la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, él la jalaba con toda facilidad.

-¡Es que se trata de Butters!- cuando les dije esto, él enseguida abrió la puerta haciéndome retroceder casi tirándome de nuevo al piso y en su mirada se notaba una gran preocupación y más en la de sus hermanitos.

-¿Acaso algo malo le paso a Butterscupp? ¿Acaso sufrió un accidente?- me preguntó.

-Bueno… en realidad no le ha pasado ningún daño físico… pero es algo muy grave…- les comencé a explicar volviéndome a sentir bastante incómodo.

-¿Entonces de que se trata?- me volvió a preguntar Jack cruzándose de brazos y mucho menos preocupado que antes.

-Es que él… bueno yo… este…- no sabía cómo explicarles la situación tan mierdera en la que nos encontrábamos.

-¿Acaso has venido aquí a hacernos perder el tiempo? Porque sí es así entonces te voy a…- me amenazó Jack volviendo a encabronarse como al principio, así que tuve que hablar rápido.

-¡Es que Butters me dejo!- cuando dije esto, él enseguida cerró la boca abruptamente y me miró asombrado y sus hermanitos también lo hicieron.

-¿Bu-Butters te de-dejo?- me preguntó el lindo Ed todavía frotándose los nudillos y se los afirmé.

-¿Pe-pero por qué? Sí us-ustedes es-están felices él uno con el otro- me preguntó también la bonita Brittany continuando enrollando su cabello.

Yo de nuevo me puse a pensar en cómo decírselo, ya que si les digo que fue porque yo lo engañé con Craig, no me ayudarían y solo me ganaría más su desprecio, pero las mentiras fueron lo que me llevaron a este asunto en primer lugar, así que no tenía más opción.

-Porque… porque lo engañé con Craig…- les dije desviando la mirada sintiendo asco de mí mismo.

Luego me di cuenta de que Ed y Brittany se quedaron en shock sin saber que decir, mientras que Jack…

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!- me volvió a gritar enfurecido como antes y enseguida me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándome a volar literalmente de espaldas varios metros y caí duramente contra el piso y me empecé a sobar la cara retorciéndome y gimiendo del dolor.

Pero Jack no perdió tiempo y enseguida se me acercó y me dio una fuerte patada en el costado derecho sacándome el aire y ni me dio un respiro ya que cogió del cuello volviéndome a levantar del suelo y me acercó a su cara- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA RAMERA DE CALLE! ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE BUTTERS HIZO POR TI! ¡¿ASÍ ES COMO LE PAGAS?!- me siguió gritando enfurecido para luego darme un golpe en el estómago no solamente sacándome más el aire, sino que también vomitara un poco de sangre y luego me arrojó fuertemente contra un árbol haciendo que me lastimara la espalda y de nuevo grité de la agonía y otra vez se me acercó.

-¡Y SÍ PENSABAS QUE EN ESA OCASIÓN TE TRATE COMO LA MIERDA QUE ERES, AHORA SUFRIRAS DIEZ VECES MÁS!- después de gritarme de nuevo me empezó a dar varios golpes y patadas como cuando Butters y yo nos confesamos y como él ya no estaba para defenderme, solamente me limité a hacer lo mismo de esa ocasión y era cubrirme lo mejor que pude ¡Pero ahora me dolía mucho más!

-¡YA NO LE SIGAS GOLPEANDO JACK!- afortunadamente para mí, sus hermanitos intervinieron y lo sujetaron por detrás para apartarlo de mí y antes de alejarse me dio una última patada en la espalda.

-¡Y NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A MOSTRAR TÚ INMUNDA CARA POR ESTOS LADOS!- me gritó de nuevo para luego dirigirse a su casa.

-¡Esperen por favor…!- les supliqué apenas lográndome poner de pie- ¡ne-necito de su ayuda para… para encontrar a Butters y pedirle perdón… y que vuelva conmigo…!

-¡TÚ NO TE MERECES NUESTRA AYUDA Y MUCHO MENOS EL PERDÓN DE BUTTERS!- me siguió gritando enfurecido Jack volviéndome a ver de forma asesina.

-¡Entonces díganme en dónde vive Bradley…! ¡Ya que Butters está con él!- les seguí suplicando y llorando, no del dolor, sino de la desesperación y tristeza.

Estas palabras solamente hicieron que Jack no solamente tuviera un semblante de odio, sino con repulsión también, ya que a él nunca le gustó que ese cabeza de trapero estuviera enamorado de Butters y que le hiciera alguna de sus indirectas y solamente lo aguantaba ya que Butters lo consideraba un amigo y formaba parte del Team rubio.

-¡Yo no me ando relacionando con unos maricas de mierda como ustedes! ¡Así que no sé en qué hueco inmundo viva él! ¡Y aunque lo supiera nunca te lo diría y espero que sufras como te mereces y vivas sabiendo que has perdido a mi primo para siempre!- me deseó lo peor para luego volver a dirigirse a su casa- ¡Y ustedes vengan aquí y no le dirijan la palabra ni traten de ayudar a esa perra rastrera!- les ordenó a sus hermanitos.

-Pe-pero si nos es-está pidiendo a-ayuda pa-para encontrar a Butters, es porque está muy a-arrepentido por haberlo engañado y…- su hermana tiene un corazón tan grande, que es capaz de perdonarme y tener piedad dirigida a mí.

-¡PERO NADA! ¡Ahora vamos!- dicho esto, Jack la cogió a ella y a Ed de sus manos y prácticamente los arrastró hasta entrar a su casa y cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Yo mientras tanto, me seguía sintiendo el ser más miserable del mundo entero y continuaba llorando ya que no sabía a quién más pedir ayuda y ni como localizar a Butters… ni a Bradley y el puto dolor de los golpes que me produjo Jack no me ayudaban para nada, así que tenía que acabar con este sufrimiento… por lo menos el físico y luego miré a lo lejos un gran camión que iba por la carretera y con dificultad me puse en medio de la calle.

-¿Ahora… cómo voy a encontrarte Butters?- fue lo único que pude decirme a mí mismo antes de que el camión me atropellara matándome enseguida.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el repentino encuentro de Butters con Big Gay All y el Señor Esclavo, es que me doy cuenta de que ellos dos han aparecido EN MUY POCOS fics de la serie, tanto en inglés como en español y eso que ellos dos fueron en realidad unos de los primeros personajes canon verdaderamente gays de la serie XD. También espero que les haya gustado el POV de Kenny y como Jack le volvió a sacar la mierda a los golpes ¿Pero ahora que hará? ¿Acaso ya se le ocurrirá una nueva forma de encontrar a Butters? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D.**


	7. otro mal sueño y visitando a la familia

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: OTRO MAL SUEÑO Y VIENDO A LA FAMILIA**

Ya siendo de noche, tanto Butters como Bradley se disponían a dormir en sus respectivas camas. El rubio mayor como no durmió bien la noche anterior por la "pesadilla" que tuvo, estaba muy cansado y por eso cayó casi enseguida rendido a los brazos de Morfeo sin tener otro "mal sueño".

Mientras que el rubio rizado por otro lado… también estaba durmiendo profundamente, pero al parecer ahora era él quien parecía tener una horrible pesadilla, mejor dicho, estaba recordando cosas no son precisamente muy agradables.

-No… no… para por favor… ya no más… ¡YA NO MÁS!- exclamó mientras se removía en su cama, respiraba agitadamente, negando con la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido- ¡Detente por favor!- suplicó a quien sea que le estaba produciendo la pesadilla.

_-¡AH! ¡AHAAHAAAHAAA! ¡HAAAAAA!- exclamaba el rubio rizado, que estaba desnudo y sentado encima de alguien dándole la espalda y ese alguien también estaba desnudo y sentado en el borde de una cama y lo sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros haciéndole dar fuertes y rápidos saltos empalándolo bruscamente contra su miembro._

_-¡¿Te gusta esto verdad perra?!- le preguntó sonriendo con malicia el tipo que se lo estaba cogiendo sin dejar de moverlo de arriba abajo para luego morder su cuello y lamerlo hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda y morderla levemente._

_-¡N-NO!- le dijo Bradley sin dejar de gemir del dolor mientras le salían lágrimas de sus ojos y trataba de empujarse para liberarse, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba ya que el tipo es mucho más fuerte que él y ya le estaba empezando a salir sangre de su entrada._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- le preguntó ya molesto el sujeto para luego sujetarle su miembro y genitales tan fuerte que se los estaba aplastando haciendo que gritara más fuerte del dolor._

_-¡QUE SÍ, ME GUSTA, QUE ME GUSTA, SÍGUELE!- gritó en un intento desesperado para que no lo siguiendo mangoneando de esa forma tan brusca haciendo que sonriera de nuevo con malicia._

_-¡Sabía que te encantaba lindura!- le dijo para luego volver a lamerle el oído izquierdo y en vez de sujetarlo de los hombros para moverlo de arriba abajo, lo sujeto de la cintura y de los muslos acariciándolos de manera también brusca- ¡y eso que esto es solamente el principio!- dicho esto lo sujeto aún más fuerte de sus muslos y de un movimiento le levanto las piernas haciendo que llegaran hasta la altura de sus hombros empalando más al rubio rizado que abrió sus ojos de par en par._

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!- gritó Bradley fuertemente al despertarse y respirando más agitado que antes.

-"¡¿Pero qué mierda fue eso?!"- preguntó alterado Caos en la mente de Butters, que por supuesto se había despertado enseguida luego lo reconoció como un grito proveniente de Bradley y rápidamente se paró y de dirigió a su cuarto para ver que le pasaba.

-¡¿Ocurre algo Bradley?!- le preguntó apenas abriendo la puerta y el rubio rizado siguió respirando un poco agitado y viendo lentamente por todos lados mientras se le salían unas cuantas lágrimas.

-"¡Oh cielos, de nuevo eso!"- pensó muy alterado el rubio menor para luego taparse la cara con sus manos y llorar más amargamente preocupando mucho más a Butters que se le acercó y se sentó junto a él a un lado de la cama.

-¿Te pasa algo Bradley?- le volvió a preguntar mientras le ponía la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho y para su gran sorpresa, el rubio rizado lo abrazo fuertemente mojando su pecho con sus lágrimas.

-¡Oh Butters! ¡Es que recordé algo terrible mientras dormía!- le dijo en llanto el rubio menor si despegar su cara de su pecho ni dejar de abrazarlo y el rubio más grande no tuvo más opción que devolverle el favor que le hizo la noche anterior y abrazarlo de forma consoladora mientras lo mecía un poco le acariciaba su abundante cabello.

-Ya Bradley, ya… yo estoy aquí…- le dijo casi exactamente las mismas palabras que él mismo le había dicho- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le preguntó para que también se sacara la frustración que lleva adentro.

Su pregunta hizo que el rubio menor se separara de él y lo viera a la cara con sus ya rojos ojos por el llanto y luego se pasara la mano derecha por estos.

-No-no, no quiero pensar más en eso por fa-favor- le pidió asustado, extrañamente de forma muy similar a cuando hablaron en el autobús sobre un aparente problema con algún ex-novio suyo.

-"Aquí huele a gato encerrado"- espetó Caos en la mente de Butters también sospechando, pero el este no quiso indagar en ese asunto.

-¿Ya te en-encuentras me-mejor?- le preguntó con la mayor sutileza que poseía y el rubio rizado con voz todavía temblorosa le dijo que ya se sentía un poco mejor- pues si ne-necesitas algo, estoy en el cuarto- le ofreció, lo cual es algo muy paradójico y contradictorio porque se supone que Bradley al ser el dueño del departamento, debería ser él que le ofrezca ayuda y apoyo al rubio mayor ya que este está pasando por un momento más crucial todavía.

-¡Espera!- le pidió deteniéndolo en seco y le preguntó que quería, pero por alguna razón el rubio menor sonrojo un poco- ¿po-podrías quedarte y a-acompañarme a dormir? Es que… no quiero tener de nuevo pesadillas- le pidió esta vez sumamente apenado y Butters también se apenó e incomodó un poco.

-"Ah carajo lo único que nos faltaba, de seguro el marica este fingió tener una horrible pesadilla y así tener un pretexto para estar con nosotros"- espetó muy molesto la otra mitad del rubio mayor.

-Es-está bien- y lógicamente, Butters no podía negarle ayuda a alguien en una situación como esa y más si esa persona lo ha ayudado mucho últimamente.

Así que se acomodó al lado derecho del rubio rizado y este uso su cobija para cubrirlos a ambos y en un movimiento algo medio descarado, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, apenándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

-Buenas noches Butters- le dijo sonriendo como si no hubiera gritado ni tenido un mal sueño.

-Has-hasta mañana Bradley- le dijo el rubio mayor todavía apenado y siguieron en esa comprometedora posición durante unos minutos hasta que el rubio más pequeño se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al cerciorarse de que estaba dormido, Butters trato de levantarse e irse al cuarto que le dio, pero al hacer el mínimo movimiento, Bradley se removió un poco y en otro acto de gran descaro, abrazo el brazo izquierdo de Butters, no se sabía si su sub-consciente era el que lo hacía hacer eso al estar de esa manera con su amor platónico o porque estaba simplemente bastante cómodo, pero su sonrisa al parecer aumentó levemente.

-"Maldita sea, vamos a tener que seguir de esta manera con este maldito sin vergüenza"- espetó más molesto todavía la voz gutural en la mente de Butters.

Este se incomodó mucho más que antes y desistió en tratar de separarse del rubio menor y se dispuso a dormir junto a él, pero por la cercanía de sus cuerpos no pudo evitar oler su abundante cabello rizado y se deleitó con su olor aspirándolo profundamente.

-Que bien huele- dijo sonriendo para luego volver a olerlo y siguiendo deleitándose.

-"Pensé que iba a oler a los traperos viejos que usan los conserjes en las escuelas para limpiar los vómitos de los estudiantes"- su otra personalidad no perdió tiempo en hacer uno de sus pésimos comentarios de mal gusto y burlones y poco a poco Butters también se empezó a quedar dormido y apoyó su cabeza encima de la de Bradley.

**KENNY POV:**

En esta ocasión, en vez de ir a ver a Damien, me quedé un momento en el Limbo, supongo que Dios me puso ahí para que pensara más profundamente y reflexionar en el asunto de Butters o para que yo sufriera más como me lo merezco; como sea, lo que importaba era tratar de revivir lo más rápido posible para tratar de volver a encontrarlo ¿Pero dónde? Ya había usado mi última carta que era Jack y sus lindos primitos y me mandó a la mierda literalmente hablando, así que no sabía a quién más acudir.

Al abrir mis ojos, estaba de nuevo en la misma habitación de mierda. Pero a diferencia de la última vez, no me levanté enseguida y me quedé sentado al borde del inmundo colchón con la cabeza gacha pensando que hacer ahora y luego vi unas ratas paseando por ahí y no pude hacer una mueca irónica ya que recuerdo muy bien cómo podía controlarlas cuando era la princesa Kenny cuando jugaba con mis amigos con la Vara de la Verdad, como me gustaría poder volver a controlarlas para que me ayudaran a encontrarlo… cielos, estoy empezando a pensar como Ace Ventura o como el Dr. Dolittle.

Después de unos minutos de estar tratando de pensar, decidí irme ya que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-¿Kenny?- me preguntó mi inútil hermano mayor Kevin que estaba sentado en un cochino sofá frente al televisor tomando una cerveza, tal cual la misma imagen de nuestro padre, igual de perdedor, alcohólico, repulsivo… pero al menos es leal a su pareja, oh sea la hermana de Stan, Shelli y no una rata traicionara asquerosa como yo- hace siglos que no vienes por aquí ¿Y ese milagro?- me preguntó para luego darle un sorbo a su cerveza ya que a diferencia de nuestros padres, ni él ni Karen saben cuándo muero ni que mamá me vuelve a dar a luz siempre.

-Solo había venido para ver como esta Karen- fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió decirle y él soltó un bramido.

-Pues en caso de que se te olvide, nuestra pequeña y dulce hermanita hace tiempo vive con su noviecito Ike en la casa de esos Bro… como se llamen- me dijo toscamente para luego darle otro trago a su cerveza y no pude evitar hacer otra mueca irónica ya que él más torpe de los dos es él al no recordar el apellido de la familia de Kyle.

-Y es por eso que ya me iba, para verla y no tener que seguir aquí- luego de esta "despedida" hice el ademan de seguir caminando y él me mandó al carajo con la mano.

-¡Kenny espera!- me dijo de repente mamá saliendo rápidamente de la cocina y me detuve en seco al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro dándole la espalda ya que sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación- Por favor, quédate un momento con nosotros; para que desayunemos en familia, como en los viejos tiempos- me pidió sonriendo muy forzadamente.

¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, te refieres a cuando comíamos waffles y comida congelada tan dura como una piedra y que siempre se peleaban por eso mientras que yo le daba mi inmunda ración a Karen para que recibiera un poco más de "proteínas"? estuve a punto de hacerle esta pregunta tan tajante, pero me mordí la lengua ya que ella por lo menos está tratando de enmendar sus errores de madre y quiere demostrarme que aún me quiere.

-Está bien… por los viejos tiempos- le dije volviendo a soltar un suspiro y ella sonrió de forma más genuina, mientras que mi "querido" hermano hizo un leve asentimiento con su cerveza, pero noté algo muy importante- ¿Y dónde está papá?- les pregunté, ya que al igual que ayer, no escuchaba sus típicos gritos e insultos.

-¡Uf, ese maldito pendejo hijo de puta está en la cárcel por haberse peleado con otro imbécil en un bar!- me dijo mamá luego de haber soltado un bufido molesto, yo hice una mueca de molestia y repulsión ya que sigue igual de estúpido, altanero y alcohólico como siempre.

Pero por lo menos el desayuno que tuve con mamá y Kevin fue de buen gusto y alegre, por lo menos alegre comparada a todas las demás veces en las que comíamos "en familia". Mi hermano me contaba que estaba trabajando como pintor de estructuras para así poder ahorrar dinero y comprarle a la hermana de Stan un lindo anillo de bodas ya que quería casarse con ella lo más pronto posible.

Mamá se alegraba mucho por eso ya que así podría empezar a formar su propia familia, pero yo leía a Kevin como si fuera un libro abierto o como si tuviera poderes mentales y sé que quiere casarse con Shelli para que ella sea el que lo mantenga y él se las siga tirando del holgazán y vago, pero en vez de causarme vergüenza me daba un poco de risa al solamente pensar en la idea de que se tenga que aguantar a una fiera como ella solamente para no tener un trabajo estable.

Pero mi risa desapareció enseguida cuando mamá me hizo la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Qué nos cuentas de ti Kenny? ¿Cómo te está yendo con tu novio Butters?- esa pregunta casi me hizo atorar con el agua que estaba tomando y me tuve que golpear el pecho unas cuantas veces.

-Sí hermanito, cuéntanos como te va abriéndote de piernas a tu noviecito para que te folle y cuando tú se las abres a él- me dijo burlonamente Kevin ganándose un codazo por parte de mamá.

Pero yo enseguida me puse la mano derecha en la frente y empecé a respirar un poco agitado ¡y ya que me había olvidado por el momento del puto problema en el que estoy metido!

-¿Te pasa algo hijo?- me preguntó mamá preocupada al darse cuenta de mi semblante- ¿Acaso algo le paso a tú novio?- me volvió a preguntar mientras me ponía una mano en la espalda, los instintos de una madre no desaparecen con el pasar del tiempo y Kevin también me miró preocupado.

-Es que… yo…- al igual que cuando hablé con Jack y sus hermanitos, no sabía di decirles la verdad y que le fui infiel a Butters, pero si ya me gané un profundo odio de ellos, más del que ya tenía, lo que menos quería ahora era también la repulsión de mis familiares- es que él y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión y de momento estamos separados- les dije una verdad a medias y muy triste.

-Oh lo siento tanto hijo- me dijo mamá abrazándome de forma consoladora y yo solamente me deje hacer mientras que Kevin me puso una mano en la espalda en forma de apoyo.

-Ya no te preocupes hermanito, todas las parejas tienen sus momentos difíciles y peleas, créeme eso lo sé muy bien- me dijo sonriendo de medio lado mostrando que le faltan dos dientes indicando los "pequeños" desacuerdos que habrá tenido con Shelli y no pude evitar reír un poco por eso.

Después de terminar de desayunar, me despedí de ellos y me desearon la mejor de las suertes y que mis problemas con Butters se puedan resolver, yo también deseaba lo mismo, pero en vez de volver a coger un bus que me llevara a Denver, fui a la casa en la que mi viejo amigo Kyle vivía para darle una visita sorpresa a Karen y a los Broflovski.

Y al llegar toqué tres veces la puerta.

-Un momento- escuché la voz de una mujer que conocía bien y luego de unos segundos me abrieron la puerta- ¡Ah, pero sí es Kenny!- me recibió alegremente Sheila, ella no ha cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, solo unas cuantas canas en su pelo rojo, y a diferencia de los familiares de Butters, ella y su esposo son mucho más permisivos y liberales con el asunto de la sexualidad, después de todo no tuvieron muchos problemas en aceptar la sexualidad de Kyle.

-Hola señora Broflovski- le salude sonriendo- ¿Puedo pasar para ver a Karen?- le pregunté.

-¡Pero claro, pasa, pasa! Como si estuvieras en tu propia casa- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír e hice una mueca irónica ya que su casa es como un millón de veces mejor que en la que estaba hace unos momentos, incluso mejor que el departamento que compartía con… Butters.

Caminé hasta la sala y vi muchas fotos de la familia, especialmente de Kyle confirmando mi teoría del nido vacía y que sus padres lo extrañan mucho, sobre todo su mamá. Subí las escaleras y apenas terminé escuche lo que parecían unos gemidos, sé muy bien de lo que se trata, así que abrí un poco la puerta de la que provenían y vi algo que en el pasado me habría hecho enfurecer como nunca y eso era…

-Ah… Ike…- gimió mi dulce hermana Karen, que estaba a recostada en una cama y siendo acariciada y besada sin ninguna reserva por Ike que estaba encima de ella.

-Esta vez vamos a hacerlo con la pose del perrito…- le dijo ese grandísimo descarado, si no fuera porque sé que los se aman de la misma forma, le arrancaría los huevos con pinzas de electricista, aunque en realidad no les puedo reclamar nada, después de todo ya son unos jóvenes adultos de 18 años y no puedo meter mis manos en esa clase de asuntos, pero cuando noté que él le iba a alzar la blusa a ella, mi instinto de hermano mayor se activó.

-No quiero interrumpir su diversión, pero vine a ver como estaban- les dije muy tosco, ya que en la posición en la que estaban no me habían notado y enseguida se pararon bien asustados, especialmente Ike que enseguida se puso más pálido que Damien.

-¡OH MIERDA!- exclamó ese enano pícaro… bueno, no tan enano ya que es casi tan alto como yo.

-¡Hola Kenny!- me saludo mi pequeña hermanita sonriendo muy nerviosa mientras se arreglaba la ropa... pero tampoco es tan pequeña, ya que se ha vuelto una mujer muy bonita y alta- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente.

-Es que quería ver como estabas… y me di cuenta de que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo con tu noviecito- le dije fumigando con la mirada a Ike que sudaba del miedo y trago crudo- pero no te asustes Ike, no te voy a matar a golpes si es lo que te preocupa, son adultos como yo y ya no soy quién para juzgarlos- le dije pero sin mirarlo de mala manera- solo espero que cuando lo hagan… sean con posiciones más o menos respetables y no del tipo follón de fiestas- les advertí más tosco de lo que estaba antes.

-Co-Como digas cuña… Kenny- el descarado de Ike estuvo a punto de decirme cuñado, pero por su bien se corrigió a último momento y Karen rio un poco y yo pensé "síguete tratando de pasar de listo".

Luego de ese incómodo momento, les pregunté cómo iban en sus estudios, ya que Ike quiere ser un ingeniero y Karen también, que ella haya elegido esa carrera en un motivo de orgullo ya que por lo menos un McCormick demuestra tener un gran cerebro, pero por otro lado… como estudian la misma carrera los hacen compañeros de estudio y eso para mí es igual a ropa desordenada, y patas de cama rechinando constantemente, solo espero que los padre de Kyle sean bien cautos y les echen un ojo.

Después de despedirme de ellos y de los Broflovski me dirigía a Denver, tal vez no haya podido encontrar a mi bello Butters, pero al menos ver a las otras pocas personas que son importantes para mí me ha levantado un poco los ánimos, especialmente porque les pedí a Karen y a Ike que si por casualidad ven a él por el pueblo, me avisaran enseguida… a carajo, estoy tan desesperado que tengo que recurrir a esto, pero al menos ellos no me hicieron preguntas al respecto.

Llegue a mi departamento y entré, cualquier rastro de la carnicería que Butters hizo conmigo ha desaparecido por completo porque cuando revivo, todo mi cuerpo, incluso mi sangre vuelve a mí si dejar ni un rastro.

Me parecía más grande… más vacío… más silencioso… sin el típico "¡Hola Kenny!" que me solía dar Butters cuando regresaba del trabajo y él salía temprano de la universidad para recibirme con un beso, un abrazo y una rica comida… pero ahora ya no más… ya no más….

-Butters…- susurré mientras se me salía una lágrima del ojo derecho- ¿Dónde estás…?- me hice la misma pregunta que me he hecho miles de veces.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Saben, al principio pensé en acelerar un poco las cosas y que el tiempo del fic pasara de día a día, semana tras semana y mes a mes y que en ese tiempo Butters haya empezado enamorarse de Bradley, pero me di cuenta de que si trataba de hacer eso, sería algo muy abrupto y precipitado y por eso me dedique a mostrar en este capítulo la familia de Kenny y como se sigue sintiendo, especialmente cuando vio a Karen y Ike en ese asuntillo XD ¿pero quién es el tipo de la pesadilla de Bradley? ¿Afectará de alguna manera la trama? Espero que no se hayan mortificado por ese Lime, que creo que me dejo medio traumatizado D:**


	8. Al Menos Un Final Feliz

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: AL MENOS UN FINAL FELIZ**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Esta vez había podido dormir muy bien, muy a gusto tengo que reconocer, la compañía de Bradley fue tan agradable, tan calidad y no estoy seguro, pero creo que… me da un poco de pena decirle, pero creo que nos abrazamos un poco mientras dormíamos, pero tal vez eso fue lo que me hizo conciliar bien el sueño.

Me desperté bostezando y estirando los brazos, pero note que estaba solo y no estaba Bradley en la habitación ¿A dónde habría ido?

-"De seguro el marica ese debe de estar preparándonos un desayuno como todo buen lameculos que es"- espetó burlón y muy desagradecido Caos dentro de mi mente.

Así que me levanté de la cama y salí del cuarto para buscar a Bradley, pero cuando caminé por un pasillo escuché lo que parecía ser música suave y relajante, eso llamó un poco mi atención y traté de encontrar el encontrar el origen de esa música y al entrar a una pequeña sala…

Hay estaba Bradley, dándome la espalda y usando una camiseta y una pantaloneta ajustada de color rosada y no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. En la pequeña sala en la que esta hay dos libreros en dos de sus paredes, una pequeña mesita en dónde estaba una grabadora que era la que hacía la música y una ventana abierta en la que entraba los cálidos rayos del sol y una suave y refrescante brisa de maña.

Bradley parecía respirar de forma lenta y profunda mientras movía también de forma lenta sus manos delante de sí como si estuviera tratando de apartar malas energías y después los levantó por encima de su cabeza flexionando los brazos y dedos y luego los puso por detrás de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que extendió totalmente hacia adelante su pierna derecha y la levantó hasta la altura de sus hombros quedando parado únicamente sobre su pierna izquierda.

-Sí que es muy flexible- me dije a mí mismo en susurro para que no me oyera admirándolo un poco

-"Esto ya lo dije antes, pero lo hace para así ser más maleable cuando se lo cojan en diferentes posiciones sexuales"- como era de esperarse Caos en mi mente no perdió tiempo en hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios de muy mal gusto.

Pero luego Bradley se inclinó hacia adelante dejando su trasero al aire en posición de perrito y yo no pude evitar fijarme en él viéndolo fijamente y como se tambaleaba un poco.

-"Vaya, que buen culito tiene él. Me gustaría mucho poder penetrárselo hasta el fondo"- espetó Caos de forma muy lujuriosa.

-Tengo que darte la razón. Él lo tiene muy bonito y con buenas curvas- le apoyé y sin dejar de ver él lindo culito de Bradley, que como tiene esa pantaloneta tan ajustada lo puedo apreciar en todo su esplendor y…

De repente noté que cierta parte de mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando y al ver hacía abajo note un GRAN bulto que se estaba formando en mis pantalones ¡OH CIELOS, PERO QUE VERGÜENZA! ¡DE NUEVO ESTOY PENSANDO EN ESE TIPO DE COSAS EN MOMENTOS COMO ESTOS!

-"Es que con ese culo de golfa tan bueno que tiene ¿A quién no va a excitar?"- preguntó mi otro yo en mi mente sin cambiar su semblante lujurioso.

Así que con mucho cuidado me retiré de la pequeña sala sin que Bradley me viera y al estar fuera y un poco apartado de la sala, me apoyé en una pared respirando un poco agitado y poniendo mi mano derecha en mi frente mientras que puse la izquierda en el gran bulto en mis pantalones diciéndome a mí mismo: "¿Cómo hago para que se me baje esta terrible vergüenza de forma rápida antes de que Bradley me descubra?".

Pero luego recordé cuando Kenny… ¡CUANDO ESA MALDITA PERRA CALLEJERA SE ESTA COGIENDO A LA OTRA PERRA DE CRAIG UNA Y OTRA VEZ! ¡Y COMO GENÍAN COMO LAS MALDITAS GOLFAS QUE SON! Recordar eso enseguida me puso de un humor terrible y empecé a temblar un poco mientras cerraba los puños fuertemente y respiraba un poco agitado y apretaba fuertemente los dientes.

-"¡ESOS HIJOS DE PERRAS!"- exclamó también colérico mi otra mitad en mi mente pero luego traté de calmarme y cerrar los ojos y respirando de forma un poco más pausada y cuando los abrí y miré hacia abajo, note que el gran bulto que tenía en mis pantalones desapareció por completo, al menos recordar ese desagradable suceso hizo que se me bajara esa gran incomodidad.

-Oh Butters- me dijo de repente Bradley saliendo de su sala y acercándoseme- me alegro que despiertes ¿Pero por qué estás así?- lo primero me lo dijo sonriendo y lo segundo refiriéndose a que todavía sigo apoyado contra la pared.

-Eh…- durante unos momentos me quedé un poco hipnotizado al volverlo a ver fijamente su figura tan linda… tan aparentemente delicada… tan provocativa-"¡Oh no, lo estoy haciendo de nuevo!"- pensé un poco alterado y cerré los ojos para no seguir con esas ideas tan indecorosas- es que aún tengo sueño Bradley, eso es todo- le dije respondiendo a la pregunta que me había hecho.

-Pero sí ya son las 10 de la mañana, que dormilón eres- me dijo un poco bromista y no pude evitar reír un poco- ven, ya te había hecho un rico desayuno para que comas y de seguro te gustará- me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-Muy bien- dicho esto los dos nos dirigimos a la cocina, pero como él estaba delante de mí no pude evitar de nuevo fijarme en su culito y como lo movía de un lado a otro tambaleándolo.

-"Vuelvo y digo, su exquisito culo pide a gritos que se la clavemos"- volvió a decir de forma muy lujuriosa la voz gutural en mi cabeza y enseguida desvié la mirada avergonzándome por volver a estar comportándome de esa manera.

**KENNY POV:**

No dormí muy bien, sin el cálido cuerpo de Butters a mi lado me resultó casi imposible conciliar el sueño y cuando apenas lo conseguía solo podía recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a él, todas las cosas que hemos hecho… y como lo eche a perder al comenzar mi enferma aventura con Craig.

Y lo peor, es que no tenía más opción que volver a verlo ya que tengo que regresar a mi trabajo en McDonald. Pero me preguntó ¿Cómo él se tomó el asunto de haber sido descubierto por Butters infraganti? Ya que por más expresión de Póker Face que siempre tenga, no pudo disimular su gran asombró cuando nos descubrió.

Así que decidí aprovechar este preguntarle cómo se sentía ahora que estaba en el restaurante, afortunadamente como todo este asunto se desarrolló entre el sábado y el domingo no tenía que ir a trabajar y no corrí el riesgo de que me despidieran.

-Oye Craig- le llamé mientras los dos nos poníamos los uniformes de empleados, a mí me resulta un poco gracioso que él siendo como es y con su casi inquebrantable expresión aburrida se tenga que poner esta clase de ropa, especialmente el gorrito.

-¿Qué quieres McCormick?- me preguntó tan áspero como siempre y yo carraspee un poco antes de volver a hablarle.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo te tomaste lo de Butters cuando nos descubrió?- cuando le pregunté esto él entre cerró los ojos un momento para luego darme la espalda y soltando un suspiro, no tengo que ser adivino para saber que esta angustiado.

-Sabes… desde que lo tuyo y lo nuestro comenzó… siempre tuve el presentimiento de que él nos iba a descubrir tarde o temprano…- me comenzó a decir aun dándome la espalda- pero no me importaba ya que esa era el truco de tener esta aventura, la emoción de correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos- me dijo esto soltando una pequeña risita y no lo puedo contradecir, ya que también pensaba de forma muy parecida aparte de llenar ese vacío en mi corazón- pero cuando recuerdo la cara que puso al vernos cuando me follabas… carajo. Nunca antes me sentí tan mierda- me dijo viéndome a los ojos con una obvia tristeza en los suyos a pesar de tratar de mantener su típica cara de piedra.

-"El que se siente más mierda aquí soy yo"- estuve a punto de decirle desviando la mirada- bueno… supongo que este es el final de nuestra pequeña aventura…- le dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-Sí esta es la parte en la que se supone que diga: "Fue divertido mientras duró" pues lamento tanto desilusionarte, ya que tú sí que dabas duro como si no hubiera ningún mañana- me dijo también sonriendo de medio lado y haciéndome su tan conocida seña obscena.

-Por lo menos Tweek en ningún momento tuvo sospechas sobre lo nuestro- le dije tratando de ver el lado bueno del asunto, lo único bueno al decir verdad.

Pero al decirle esto, él enseguida dejó de sonreír y puso una expresión de… ¿preocupación? Eso significa que…

-Craig ¿No me digas que…?- le pregunté temiéndome lo peor.

-No, bueno, no totalmente- me comenzó a decir volviéndome a dar la espalda y apoyándose en una mesa con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Eh?- le pregunté sin entender y él soltó un bufido sin cambiar de posición.

-En realidad no nos ha descubierto… pero cuando regreso el sábado de la universidad…- me comenzó a explicar y lo escuché atentamente.

_**Flash back**_

_Estaba esperando a que Tweek llegara, yo todavía seguía preocupado porque tu noviecito nos descubrió y esperaba a que tú pudieras manejar bien ese mierdero, ya que aún recuerdo muy bien como como era el comportamiento de Butters cuando se encabronaba de verdad en la escuela cuando éramos más jóvenes y esperaba que no te hubiera golpeado salvajemente o algo así._

_-Ya llegué ¡GAH!- me dijo mi tierno y asustadizo Tweek entrando por la puerta._

_-Hola Tweek- le saludé para que luego nos abrazáramos y besarnos- ¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?- le hice la misma pregunta que siempre le hago cuando regresa de la universidad._

_-¡Muy bien! ¡Pero por un momento creí que al profesor no le iba a gustar la exposición que hice y que me haría reprobar y perdería el año y mis padres se enojarían tanto que no seguirían pagándome los estudios y luego tendría que pedir limosna en la callo o prostituirme para poder sobrevivir Y TODO ESO SERÍA MUCHA PRESIÓN GAH!- y él también como siempre exclamó una de sus típica paranoias y no pude evitar reír un poco._

_-Ya no te preocupes Tweek. Recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca te dejaría pasar por esas calamidades que dijiste- le aseguré para luego darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle su bello y desordenado cabello con mi mano derecha._

_-Eso me recuera ¿A que no adivinas a quienes me encontré por haya?- me preguntó volviendo a sonreír como al principio._

_-¿A quiénes?- le pregunté arqueando la ceja izquierda y sin mucho interés en realidad._

_-¡Pues a Butters y a Bradley!- exclamó emocionado._

_Con tan solo escuchar el nombre de Butters, enseguida me puse tenso ya que de seguro él le habrá contado algo sobre lo que tuve contigo Kenny… pero rápidamente descarté esa posibilidad, ya que si en verdad él le hubiera contado algo, no me habría saludado tan tiernamente como siempre y estaría histérico y gritándome._

_-¿Con Butters y Bradley?- le pregunté tratando de no parecer un poco impactado y también se me hizo muy raro que Bradley lo estuviera acompañando, pero si Tweek estaba un poco emocionado era porque no lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo._

_-Sí- me afirmó Tweek, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció por alguna razón- pero… Butters me dijo algo muy extraño- cuando me dijo esto enseguida me volví a tensar como antes._

_-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunté tratando de no parece preocupado._

_-Pues me dijo que cuando volviera contigo te preguntara que si todavía eras feliz conmigo y que siempre me serás fiel y que me tenías que mirar a los ojos al responderme- me dijo con cierta preocupación._

_Ante sus palabras, enseguida desvié la mirada ya que lo peor que podía pasar ¡Estaba pasando! Ya que estaba empezando a sospechar y no sé cómo decirle que lo había estado engañando contigo._

_-Craig…- me llamó y lo único que podía hacer era pensar: "Que no me haga esas preguntas, que no me hagas esas preguntas, que no me hagas esas preguntas" pero al parecer el destino o el Karma no me la iba a poner fácil cuando dijo: ¿Eres feliz conmigo y nunca me engañarías, cierto?- la preocupación se hizo evidente en su tono de voz._

_Yo seguía sin mirarlo a la cara y apretando fuertemente los dientes sin saber cómo encararlo._

_-Craig… ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¡GAH!- él estaba empezando a desesperarse por mi silencio y yo seguía sin verlo a los ojos ni dirigirle la palabra- si no me respondes y no me miras a los ojos es porque…- me dijo al mismo tiempo que se le empezaron a acumular lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-"¡No, esto no por favor, esto no por favor!"- supliqué mentalmente._

_-¡ES PORQUE BUTTERS TIENE RAZÓN! ¡YA NO ME QUIERES Y ME HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO! ¡Y POR ESO YA NO ME TOCAS NI QUIERES HACER NADA CONMIGO!- exclamó él en llanto para luego taparse la cara y dándome la espalda, ya que desde que iniciamos nuestra puta aventura, he perdido algo de interés en él en cuanto a la atracción física._

_-¡NO, NO, NO!- exclamé ya perdiendo la compostura y tratando de sujetarlo de los hombros, pero él no sé dejo- ¡NADA DE ESO ES CIERTO, YO TE SIGO AMANDO MUCHO!- le dije esta vez lográndolo sujetar de los hombros, pero se seguía tapando la cara en sus manos._

_-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO ME CONTESTASTE ENSEGUIDA Y DESVIASTE LA MIRADA?!- me preguntó él solo entreabriendo los dedos de sus manos permitiéndome ver sus lindos ojos verde oliva ahora bañados en lágrimas._

_-¡Porque…!- me detuve un momento, tenía que pensar rápido en alguna excusa que no me hiciera quedar peor de lo que ya estaba- es porque… estoy empezando a sentir que ya no soy el indicado para ti- fue lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido._

_-¿Qué?- me preguntó Tweek un poco más calmado y tratando de secarse las lágrimas con sus manos._

_-Es que yo… tú eres el que estudia con todo tú empeño en la universidad para volverte alguien en la vida y tener un gran futuro. Mientras que yo… solamente soy un pobre mediocre con un trabajo de segunda clase que no llegará a nada en la vida y que más adelante se volverá un estorbo para ti, mejor dicho, una carga y un parasito. Es por eso que ya no te veo como antes ni siento lo mismo ya que eres mejor persona que yo y lo serás aún más- que suerte que mis neuronas lograron formular una buena excusa en momentos tan desesperados como estos._

_Yo esperaba que ese discurso lo haya convencido y que el asunto de la infidelidad se hubiera ido de su mente._

_-Craig…- me dijo él ya un poco más calmado- ¿En serio te has sentido así todo este tiempo?- afortunadamente para mí, el Karma al parecer tuvo un poco de compasión ante mí._

_-Sí- le dije volviendo a desviar la mirada ya que no lo podía mirar a los ojos después de semejante mentira._

_Y para mi gran sorpresa Tweek me abrazó fuertemente rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos a pesar de que yo soy mucho más alto que él._

_-Oh Craig… ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! Tú eres y siempre serás el indicado para mí y no mi importa si te vuelves alguna especie de carga más adelante ¡Te seguiré amando de igual manera!- exclamó esta vez muy feliz._

_Yo me sentía en parte un miserable y un cobarde por no haberle dicho la verdad, pero por otra parte estaba feliz de que al menos no habríamos roto de una forma terrible._

_-Gracias mi vida- le dije mientras lo abrazaba también y ponía mi cara al lado izquierdo de su cabeza oliendo de nuevo su dulce cabello._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que siempre me serás fiel y nunca me engañaras, verdad?- me hizo de nuevo esa pregunta casi exactamente como hace uno momentos._

_-Por supuesto que siempre te seré fiel y tú también eres el único para mí- de nuevo tuve el descaro de mentirle, solo que esta vez no mirándolo a los ojos debido a la posición en la que estábamos._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

-… y luego de darnos más besos y cariños, me dijo que luego de despedirse de Butters y de Bradley, se encontró contigo y le preguntaste sobre ellos- me terminó de contar Craig.

Yo por otra parte me sentía feliz por Craig, al menos no tuvo los mismos problemas que yo tuve con Butters y podrá seguir feliz con Tweek, aunque sea a base de mentiras.

-¿Y qué me dices tú McCormick? ¿Cómo te fue con Butters? ¿Lograste llegar a tiempo a su departamento para hablar con él?- me preguntó Craig para luego prenderse un cigarro y darle una larga calada.

-Mal… muy mal él…- me detuve un momento ya que estaba a punto de decirle que Butter me mató y obviamente Craig me tacharía de un loco de mierda- él… ya se había ido de nuestro apartamento cuando llegue y luego fui al pueblo para encontrarlo y no lo logré, hasta le tuve que ir a pedir ayuda a sus primos y Jack me mandó a la mierda y no sé dónde está. Lo único que sé es que él esta con Bradley- le dije toda la verdad, excepto mi muerte, y dije el nombre de Bradley bien molesto.

Craig se me quedó viendo arqueando levemente la ceja izquierda, entrecerrando los ojos un poco para luego darle otra calada profunda a su cigarro.

-Sí que estás bien jodido- me soltó de golpe con ironía, pero no con la intención de hacerme quedar mal… si es humanamente posible.

-Lo sé… y lo peor es que ya no sé dónde buscarlo- le seguí diciendo triste, pero él me puso una mano en forma de apoyo.

-No te preocupes, recuerda ese viejo refrán cursi de: "si en verdad lo amas, déjalo ir y si regresa a ti, es porque siempre ha sido tuyo" así que si Butters en realidad te ama con todo su corazón, te perdonará y regresará contigo- me trató de hacer sentir bien sonriendo amigablemente, cosa que muy pocas veces he visto hacerle.

Pero sí, sus palabras son muy sabias y ciertas y me dieron muchos ánimos porque sé que mi lindo, dulce y bello Butters me ama mucho, así que tengo la esperanza de que vuelva a mí y me perdone.

Aunque esas esperanzas se volverían muy reducidas con el paso del tiempo si esta con… con Bradley, solo espero que no se deje engañar por las artimañas de ese maldito bastardo ni caer en sus garras y que aún siga teniendo en su corazón todo el amor y cariño que me tenía solo para mí.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ¿De seguro pensaron que con el título este iba a ser el último capítulo, verdad? XD pero eso le sirvió al Creek, ya que decidí darle una oportunidad a Craig de no perder a Tweek, ya que de lo contrario la trama se volvería innecesariamente más larga y extensa, después de todo la historia gira solamente en Kenny, Bradley y Butters y espero que les haya gustado como este se fijó en el "lindo culito" del otro XD.**

**¿Pero acaso se volverá realidad lo que Craig dijo? ¿Butters volverá con Kenny? Eso lo sabrán más adelante ;D**


	9. El paso del tiempo no cura todo lo malo

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: EL PASO DEL TIEMPO NO CURA TODOS LOS MALES**

**BUTTERS POV:**

Las semanas pasaban, volviéndose meses y me había acostumbrado rápidamente a vivir con Bradley bajo el mismo techo ya que él es siempre tan amable, tan considerado, servicial… tan bonito y con un culito tan bueno que me dan ganas de… ¡Oh no, no, no! Estoy pensando de esa manera de nuevo, pero no puedo evitarlo es toda la verdad y me da tanta pena reconocer que algunas veces cuando el práctica sus clase de yoga… yo me le quedó observando a escondidas admirando la belleza de sus movimientos y la gracia con la que los hace es algo que me hipnotiza, mejor dicho que me resulta atractivo pero solo eso, atractivo físicamente y por más que lo quiera como un buen amigo no he desarrollado hacía él un vínculo más fuerte porque en mi corazón todavía está marcado el nombre de… de Kenny.

Sí sé que parezco masoquista, pero a pesar de que todavía lo odio mucho por haberme engañado ¡CON LA OTRA PUTA DE CRAIG! Aún tengo fuertes sentimientos dirigidos hacia él después de todo habíamos estado juntos durante muchos años y una parte de mí corazón aún lo sigue queriendo mucho a pesar de las quejas de mi otro yo, pero la otra parte de mi corazón… me recuerda su traición ¡Y CÓMO SE COGÍA A ESA RAMERA! Y me dice que no debo de volver con él ni darle una segunda oportunidad y esto me duele tanto como saber de su infidelidad, ya que no puedo volver con la persona que alguna vez fue dueña de mi corazón y de seguro él también debe de estar sufriendo este mismo tormento; pero no, no puedo darme el lujo de flaquear y debo de mantenerme firme en mi decisión y seguir con mi vida sin mirar atrás.

¿Entonces cómo? ¿Cómo voy a seguir con mi vida sin la persona que alguna vez ame con todo mi corazón? No voy a estar siempre viviendo de Bradley y que él me mantenga como un parasito y acabo de decir que no siento algo muy profundo hacía él… pero quién sabe, tal vez pueda volver a sentir el amor a su lado y… ¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA, TODO ESTO ES TAN CONFUSO! Si no fuera ya suficiente con tener el corazón hecho mil pedazos… ¡Ahora ya ni siquiera sé que es lo que en realidad quiero! Tengo que sacarme todo este estrés antes de que me consuma vivo y los comentarios indecorosos que me dice Caos no me ayudan para nada.

Y para quitarme todo ese estrés y presión de encima no hay mejor manera que ejercitarme, tal vez nunca llegue a ser tan musculoso como lo es Jack, pero en estos últimos tiempos he ganado gran masa muscular gracias a que he estado yendo a un gimnasio público que queda cerca del apartamento en el apartamento en el que vivo con Bradley.

Estaba acostado en una plataforma mientras que con mis brazos subía y bajaba una larga mancuerda con pesas de 25 kilos a cada lado. Pero mientras lo hacía pensaba en todo lo que me ha pasado y analizando las opciones que tenía a mi disposición.

-"Kenny… ¿Te perdonó y vuelvo contigo?"- pensé indeciso mientras bajaba la barra- "¡No! ¡Ese maldito hijo de puta nos traicionó! ¡NO SE MERECE QUE LO PERDONEMOS!"- me dijo muy molesto Caos dentro de mi mente.

-"¡Sí tienes razón! ¡Esa maldita perra me traicionó y nunca obtendrá mi perdón!"- le di toda la razón también muy molesto al mismo tiempo que movía hacía arriba bruscamente la mancuerda, tan fuerte que hizo que la plataforma en la que estaba acostado temblara un poco y luego la bajé y subí igual de brusco obteniendo el mismo resultado- "Pero… he vivido muchas cosas junto a él…"- pensé triste ya que mi mente llegó un recuerdo que me muy valioso para mí…

_**Flash back**_

_-Kenny… ah…- gemí mientras él me abrazaba, acariciaba y besaba en el cuello; en esos momentos los dos teníamos 16 años y estábamos escondidos en el armario del conserje en la escuela._

_-Butters… ya no puedo esperar más para hacerte mío- me dijo de forma muy lujuriosa para luego lamerme el oído derecho y meter su mano derecha por debajo de mi suéter y acariciarme la panza ya que esa había sido la primera vez, para mí, que tenía relaciones sexuales y estaba un poco asustado._

_-¿Vas a ser su-suave conmigo?- le pregunté nervioso y arqueando la espalda sin dejar de gemir._

_-Por supuesto Butters, siendo tu primera vez tengo que tratarte con delicadeza para que así las demás veces podamos hacerlo a toda potencia- me aseguró él sin cambiar de semblante._

_-"Sí marica porque te conviene y más te vale que si seas delicado con nuestro culo, porque si no…"- le amenazó mi otro yo muy molesto._

_-¿Y la próxima vez puedo ser yo el… ya sabes, el activo?- le pregunté a Kenny un poco apenado mientras movía un poco las caderas de adelante hacía atrás haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozaran fuertemente entre sí._

_-Oh… parece que alguien está aprendiendo mucho de mí - me dijo él sonriendo pícaramente- por supuesto que puedes ser el que tenga los cojones la próxima vez, no sería justo que solamente yo me divirtiera- me dijo esto mientras me acariciaba el pene haciéndome gemir más fuerte._

_-"Ahora que lo dice de esa manera… esto no esta tan mal después de todo"- mi otro yo también se puso lujurioso al mismo tiempo que Kenny y yo nos quitamos nuestras ropas e hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Hay yo perdí mi virginidad y fue tan bello y un poco doloroso también y seguíamos haciéndolo así a escondidas intercambiando papeles durante el resto del periodo escolar ya que eso lo hacía más emocionante y afortunadamente nadie nos descubrió ¡Pero esto no aclara para nada mis pensamientos y solamente me confunde y atormenta más y más POR CULPA DE ESA LOBA DE CALLE RASTRERA TRAIDORA Y DEL OTRO HIJO DE LA GRAN PERRA!

-¡GGRRRR!- rugí muy molesto como una bestia salvaje sin dejar de mover de arriba debajo de forma más brusca todavía la mancuerda con el ceño fruncido y sudando a borbotones y sin importarme que mi cuerpo, especialmente mis brazos, temblaran de forma violenta- ¡Maldita puta rata callejera!- mascullé todavía energúmeno apretando fuertemente los dientes.

-Oiga joven ¿Le pasa algo?- me preguntó una de las demás personas que estaban en el gimnasio ejercitándose como yo y me di cuenta de que varias de ellas se me quedaron viendo de forma preocupante, incluso los tipos grandes y bien híper musculosos, de seguro mis gruñidos los habrá alterado a todos.

-"¿Qué nos miras malditos chismosos de mierda?"- les preguntó toscamente Caos en mi mente mientras que yo enseguida desvié la mirada ya muy triste al mismo que ponía la mancuerda en su sitio de apoyo para luego ponerme de pie y alejarme de todos ellos mientras me secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla y luego cogí mi abrigo azul oscuro y salí sin más del gimnasio.

Y por más irónico que esto parezca, me cubrí la cara con la capucha de mi abrigo de la misma forma que… que Kenny lo hacía de chico, pero es por él que lo hago ya que si él y yo por alguna increíble y terrible casualidad nos topáramos en la calle o en algún otro lugar, no me reconozca y así nos evitaríamos un serio problema y siempre me la cubro cuando salgo a alguna parte.

-"Pues si nos llegáramos a topar con la reina de las golfas ¡LO MATARÍAMOS DE LA MISMA FORMA EN COMO LO HICIMOS EN ESE SUEÑO JAJAJAJA!- exclamó mi otra mitad para luego soltar una risa bastante sádica refiriéndose a esa pesadilla que tuve cuando fui a pedirle ayuda a Bradley. Pero yo me preocupé mucho por esa posibilidad, ya que no sabría cómo reaccionar si de repente Kenny y yo nos encontráramos de alguna manera.

Al llegar al apartamento de Bradley, él como siempre me recibió con una radiante y cálida sonrisa preguntándome como me había ido y yo para no preocuparlo le dije que me fue muy bien y le pregunté cómo le fue a él en el restaurante y me dijo que también le fue bien, ya que mientras que yo estoy estudiando en la universidad o yendo al gimnasio, él se encuentra trabajando, pero siempre llega primero que yo con la comida y todo listo… como si fuéramos una pareja de casados y él fuera la bella esposa que hace lo quehaceres del hogar y yo fuera el marido que llega del trabajo y… ¡OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! ¡Estoy empezando a delirar y pensar en incoherencias de nuevo! ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que me está pasando?! Sí no siento algo profundo por Bradley y aún siento amor hacia Kenny… ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere mi corazón entonces?!

Sentía que estaba pasando por alguna crisis emocional, mental y existencial, así que de una gaveta que estaba al lado de mi cama saqué una fotografía que era de mí y de Kenny abrazándonos juntos y felices en un parque de diversiones.

-Kenny… yo aún te tengo en mi corazón… pero no te puedo perdonar lo que me hiciste… y voy a tratar de seguir adelante sin ti de alguna manera u otra- dije mientras mis lágrimas caían en la foto y luego la guardé en el cajón.

-"¿Qué es lo que te había dicho sobre no volver a ver a este hijo de puta ni en fotografía?"- me preguntó muy toscamente la voz gutural en mi cabeza de forma molesta y desaprobatoria.

**KENNY POV:**

Solo habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que mi Butters me dejo ¡pero para mí ha sido una horrible y tortuosa eternidad! Eh estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo, poniendo carteles con su cara y nombre diciendo que estaba perdido, por todos lados tanto en Denver como en South Park hasta en los lugares más recónditos y lejanos de los dos con la esperanza de que alguien lo reconociera y me dijera donde se encuentre ¡pero no me he tenido ningún resultado!

Ni siquiera Ike o Karen me han dicho algo al respecto, sí Butters estuviera en South Park tarde o temprano se habrían encontrado por ahí, después de todo el pueblo no ha crecido demasiado desde que éramos unos chicos y ni hablar de ese bastardo de Bradley, ya que ninguno de ellos lo conocen ni lo han visto en persona y no saben cómo es y no sé si él también vive en el pueblo y no tengo ni una sola pista de su paradero, solo espero que mi Butters no haya caído en sus artimañas.

Esto no solo me ha afectado mucho a nivel emocional, sino también a nivel físico y económico ya que al estar buscándolo por todos lados es algo que me cuesta muchos billetes verdes y con mi patético sueldo apenas si puedo pagar los servicios y conseguirme comida, la poca comida que como al día ya que ahora solamente como una vez al día para tratar de no gastar demasiado ¡Ahora estoy peor cuando vivía con mis padres! Ya que por lo menos mamá se tomaba la gran molestia de hacernos las tres comidas del día, a pesar de que no eran precisamente un manjar de los dioses.

Me he vuelto tan débil y frágil, he perdido mucho peso y me estoy empezando a volver un esqueleto ambulante y con mucha dificultad logró conciliar el sueño durante las noches cuando lloro por Butters, y estoy seguro de que él también de pasar por lo mismo, y Craig ha mostrado mucha preocupación por mí estado de salud diciéndome que debo de tomarme todo este asunto con más calma ya que de lo contrario voy a terminar muriendo de inanición o peor, puedo perder la cabeza y esto es mucho peor que morir, me consta totalmente esto último.

Así que me dispuse a tratar de dormir lo mejor que podía, pero antes de hacerlo saqué de mi mesita de noche un álbum de fotografías en donde hay muchas fotos de nosotros dos juntos muy felices y al mirarlo no podía evitar llorar y empaparlas con mis lágrimas mientras me temblaban las manos sin dejar de sujetar el álbum.

-Butters… por favor, perdóname y vuelve conmigo- le supliqué para luego darle un beso a una fotografía de él y guardar el álbum en su puesto.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con mucha dificultad ya que de nuevo no pude dormir muy bien y sin muchos ánimos me aliste para ir a trabajar y al llegar al McDonald note que no había nadie, ni empleados ni clientes, eso es muy raro.

-"¿En dónde están todos?"- me pregunté muy extrañado mientras miraba de un lado a otro y me acercaba al recibidor- ¿Craig? ¿Dónde estás?- le llamé, pero no obtuve ninguna respuesta.

-¡KENNY!- me llamaron desde atrás. Esa voz, solo le puede pertenecer a…

-¿Butters?- pregunté mientras daba media vuelta y ahí estaba, mi lindo y tierno Butters estaba parado en la entrada del restaurante sonriéndome cálidamente- ¡BUTTERS!- exclamé muy feliz mientras se me salían unas lágrimas de la alegría y enseguida me le acerqué.

-¡Kenny!- volvió a exclamar él también acercándoseme y llorando de la felicidad y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo- ¡me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo!- volvió a exclamar para luego darnos un apasionado beso.

-¡Yo también me alegro tanto de verte!- le dije dejando de besarnos- ¿Eso quiere decir que me has perdonado?- le pregunté muy ilusionado.

-¡Por supuesto mi amor!- exclamó de nuevo para luego besarnos otra vez y yo enseguida me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo- Ven, te tengo una sorpresa en la bodega- me dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome.

-¿Sorpresa?- le pregunté confundido, pero él no me respondió y al llegar a la bodega esta estaba a oscuras, que raro si se supone que todas las luces del McDonald deberían de estar encendidas.

-Ahora cierra los ojos- me pidió Butters sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente así que todavía un poco confundido los cerré y luego sentí como él se alejaba un poco de mí y escuché como subía los interruptores encendiendo las luces- ahora puedes abrir los ojos- cuando me dijo esto los abrí pensando que me tenía algo bello preparado.

Pero para mi gran horror, frente a mí ¡esta Craig! Tirado en el piso, exactamente en el mismo lugar en donde fuimos descubiertos, rodeado por un gran charco de sangre ¡Y despedazado de la misma forma en como Butters me mató!

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- pregunté aterrado retrocediendo unos pasos.

-Pues es la sorpresita que tenía preparada- me dijo Butters sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente.

-¡¿Pero por qué mataste a Craig?!- volví a preguntar aterrado, temblando levemente y respirando de forma muy agitada y Butters dejó de sonreír para verme con la misma mirada asesina que me dedico cuando me masacró.

-¿Cómo que "por qué"?- me preguntó usando el mismo tono monstruoso de voz de esa ocasión- ¡PUES PORQUE POR CULPA DE ESTA MALDITA PERRA TÚ ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡ASÍ QUE LE DI SU MERECIDO!- me gritó para luego darle una fuerte patada a la cabeza de Craig separándosela del cuerpo haciendo que rodara unos metros en el piso y pude ver que en su rostro estaba impregnado el terror absoluto- y ahora que no está, podemos volver a estar juntos como antes- me dijo esto recuperando su tono de voz normal y volviendo a sonreír tiernamente como si nada.

-¡Pero no tenías que llegar a esto!- volví a gritarle aterrorizado y él soltó una pequeña risita.

-Y eso que esta no es toda la sorpresa que quería mostrarte- luego de que me dijera esto sin dejar de sonreír tiernamente aterrador, se dirigió a unas cajas y al moverlas vi algo que me dejó más aterrado de lo que ya estaba.

-¡KAREN, MAMÁ, KEVIN, PAPÁ!- volví a gritar horrorizado ya que toda mi familia estaba también tirada en el piso unos encima de otros descuartizados de la misma manera que Craig y bañados en sangre y caí al piso de rodillas llevándome ambas manos a la boca temblando mucho más que antes y saliéndoseme lágrimas- ¡¿POR QUÉ A ELLOS?!- le pregunté a Butters atónito, pero él de nuevo rió infantilmente.

-Porque me di cuenta de que cuando decidí estar contigo tuve que romper todo lazo con mis putos padres y el resto de mi familia manchando el honor familiar y haciendo que quedaran en ridículo, así que para emparejar las cosas tú inmunda familia también debía de sufrir como la mía y como ya de por sí todos son unos inmundos, asquerosos y pulgosos muertos de hambre, hacerlos quedar en ridículo no sería nada nuevo para ellos y por eso los despedacé de esta forma, para que sufrieran como yo y mi familia hemos sufrido, aunque debo reconocer que primero me divertí mucho con tu dulce hermanita y tu ramera madre mientras las apuñalaba y cortaba una y otra vez- me explicó Butters todavía sonriendo de esa forma y cerrando los ojos.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- exclamé ya cegado por la ira y enseguida me levanté para atacarlo, pero para mi sorpresa Butters se me acercó primero y me tomó de la muñecas y me aporreó fuertemente contra una pared aprisionándome con su cuerpo.

-Ya te lo dije, con esto ya estamos parejos y podemos volver a estar juntos como si nada hubiera pasado- me siguió hablando con el mismo semblante y con los ojos todavía cerrados, pero cuando los abrió tenía de nuevo esa mirada llena de maldad y su sonrisa también se volvió así- ¡Y ahora vamos a tener un ardiente follada de reconciliación! ¡¿Te parece bien?!

Cuando me preguntó esto con su terrible tono de voz, de repente unas cadenas y grilletes salieron de la pared tras de mí sujetándome las muñecas y la espalda y de un tirón Butters me arrancó la ropa dejándome totalmente desnudo y él se arrancó la suya quedando desnudo también y me sujetó las piernas abriéndomelas bruscamente y se me apegó.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- le pregunté volviendo a aterrarme y balanceándome para tratar de liberarme pero no lo lograba.

-Una fantasía que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo cariño- me dijo él para luego lamerme el oído derecho- ¿Oh es que acaso no has soñado con esto también?- cuando me preguntó esto de las paredes empezaron a salir chorros de sangre cubriéndonos a los dos y a todo lo que estaba en la bodega incluyendo los cadáveres de mis padres, hermanos y el de Craig.

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!- grité aterrado tratando de liberarme de nuevo, pero Butters me agarró fuertemente de mi pene y genitales aplastándomelos haciendo que gritara del dolor.

-¿Yo un monstruo? ¡¿YO UN MONSTRUO?! ¡SÍ TÚ ERES EL CAUSANTE DE TODO ESTO!- me gritó para luego morderme el hombro derecho arrancándome un pedazo de carne haciéndome gritar más fuerte- ¡Y AHORA MISMO VAS A PAGAR POR TÚ ERROR Y CON CRESES!- me gritó al mismo tiempo para luego abrirme de nuevo las piernas-y no te preocupes… te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar- dicho esto de una sola estocada metió su pene por mi culo.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- grité fuertemente del dolor y él no perdió el tiempo en darme fuertes y rápidas embestidas sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡SÍ, TE GUSTA, SABÍA QUE TE IBA A GUSTAR JAJAJAJAJAJA!- exclamó riéndose como un perfecto lunático.

-¡NO, NO, PARA POR FAVOR!- le supliqué llorando no solo del dolor, sino del terror.

_-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- seguía riéndose diabólicamente y su carcajada se empezó a volver un eco lejano y cuando hizo que mis piernas se apoyaran en sus hombros…_

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!- volví a gritar y para mi gran sorpresa, estaba solo en mi cuarto acostado en mi cama- ¿pero qué…?- me pregunté a mí mismo confundido respirando agitadamente y sudando mucho- Oh cielos… solo fue una horrible pesadilla…- me dije mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos ya muy aliviado de que nada de eso era verdad, pero luego noté algo húmedo en mi cama y me di cuenta de… que me oriné- Ah carajo… ahora me estoy comportando como un niño chiquito- me dije molesto y avergonzado de mí mismo para luego tirar la sábana manchada al piso ya que no tenía ganas de lavarla ahora y me dispuse a volver a dormir… lo mejor que podía.

**FIN DEL KENNY POV Y DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado como Butters se des-estresa XD y parece que está MUY indeciso sobre lo que en realidad quiere. Y también espero que les haya gustado el POV de Kenny y de seguro pensaron que al principio de su pesadilla todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era cierto ¿verdad? pero descuiden, no tengo prisa de volver hacer otra carnicería como la del capítulo 2… por el momento :O.**


	10. Pidiendo consejos y ¿Premoniciones?

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA EL AMOR**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: PIDIENDO CONSEJOS Y…¿PREMONICIONES?**

**BRADLEY POV:**

Estos últimos meses para mí han sido una especie de sueño hecho realidad, ya que Butters viviendo conmigo bajo el mismo techo ¡Es lo que siempre he deseado! Como si en verdad fuéramos una pareja de novios ¡Oh mejor, de recién casados! Él siendo el esposo trabajador que vuelve de un arduo día de trabajo y yo la encantadora esposa que hace los quehaceres del hogar, solo que en nuestro caso yo soy el que trabaja y él estudia sin aportar mucho a nuestro pequeño hogar ¡Pero eso no importa! Mientras que él este junto a mí es lo único que importa y nada más, especialmente porque en estos últimos tiempos se ha vuelto más guapo de lo que ya era, desarrollando unos grandes y sexys músculos con sus continuas idas al gimnasio.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, siento que algo falta, algo MUY importante estaba faltando y ese algo era… era ser correspondido. No soy tonto y sé que a pesar de que me he comportado muy amable y considerado con Butters, él no parece haber desarrollado hacía mí el mismo tipo de cariño y amor que yo le tengo; eso es algo que me duele mucho y hace que este aparente dulce cuento de hadas se vuelva como una de esas novelas mexicanas ¡¿A quién quiero engañar?! No me he podido ganar el corazón de la persona que amo ¡Solamente me estoy engañando a mí mismo!

No importa tampoco dejar que me "espíe" cuando tomo mis clase de Yoga y dejo que me admire cuando hago esos movimientos tan provocativos, ya que desde un mes he sabido que me ha estado observando, si tan solo por lo menos le resultara atractivo en el aspecto físico… ¡Entonces daríamos el primer paso!

¿Entonces en que estoy fallando? ¿Por qué él aún no me ama? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder ganarme el corazón de Butters? ¿Oh es que acaso su corazón todavía le pertenece al puto traidor de Kenny? ¿Es por eso que aún no me ama? ¡¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga?! ¿Será por qué los dos han estado juntos desde que eran unos chicos?

Sea cual sea la razón y a pesar de que él y yo vivamos juntos, pasa lo que dice ese viejo refrán de: "Esta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos" eso me hace llorar en silencio debes en cuando por las noches. Pero no me puedo rendir ahora ni nunca y seguiré y seguiré intentando ganarme su corazón o de alguna u otra manera, aunque me tome toda una eternidad.

Así que dejando de lado el tema de mi amor no correspondido, mejor hablo de otros aspectos de mi vida. Como por ejemplo mi relación con mis padres, no, solamente con mi madre. Hemos estado en contacto todo este tiempo y preguntándome como me encontraba y ese tipo de cosas y yo le decía que estaba bien, pero no le decía nada sobre que Butters estaba viviendo conmigo ya que no sé cómo ella reaccionaría si supiera que el joven que me convenció hace mucho tiempo de que no había nada malo con ser gay; en el peor de los casos se enojaría tanto que ya no quisiera volver algún tipo de contacto conmigo ¡Y ESO SERÍA DESASTROSO! Así que mejor lo mantengo en secreto, pero la hacer esto no le puedo pedir un consejo amoroso que me ayude en la situación por la que estoy pasando.

Le preguntaba como seguía ella y… papá y si nos podríamos ver en alguna ocasión. Me decía que estaban muy bien, pero que él… seguía MUY reacio a volver a tener una relación de padre e hijo conmigo, eso me ponía más triste de lo que ya de por si me encontraba, pero como pasa con Butters, seguiré intentándolo hasta lo que consiga.

En cuanto a los otros aspectos de mi vida, las cosas seguían igual en el restaurante y debes en cuando salía a divertirme con mis amigos en alguna fiesta, no en el sentido más íntimo de la palabra si es lo que están pensando, pero ellos al igual que mi madre, no saben que Butters está viviendo conmigo ya que… de seguro empezarían a hacer sus bromas y comentarios pesados y picarones haciéndome pasar por una gran vergüenza y estoy seguro de que Butters tampoco estaría precisamente muy contento al recibir comentarios de ese tipo.

Otra cosa buena en todo este tiempo es que no me he vuelto a encontrar con… con "él" no quiero ni siquiera recordar su nombre, ya que de hacerlo me da un escalofrío y se me pone la piel de gallina ¡Y no sabría qué hacer si me lo topara de repente por la calle! Y de seguro él trataría de propasarse conmigo de nuevo como la última vez que nos vimos y me obligaría a… ¡Oh no, estoy pensando en eso de nuevo!

Mientras menos piense en ese tema será mucho mejor; ahora solamente tengo que enfocarme en los asuntos que tengo por delante y pensar en cómo solucionarlos.

-Ya llegue Bradley- me dijo de repente Butters entrando por la puerta principal de mi apartamento regresando de un gimnasio que queda cerca de donde vivimos.

-¡Hola Butters!- le salude animadamente acercándome y como siempre luchando contra el gran impulso de querer abrazarlo y besarlo como si fuéramos novios- ¿Cómo te fue en el gimnasio?- le pregunté sin dejar de sonreír.

-Muy bien- me dijo sonriendo mientras se quitaba su abrigo azul.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que su sonrisa era totalmente falsa y le iba a preguntar si le había ocurrido algo, pero guardé silencio cuando él se terminó de quitar su abrigo quedando en una camiseta blanca que marcaba perfectamente su musculoso torso, sin llegar a lo bestia claro está, y como se le quedaba pega a él por el sudor. No pude evitar quedarme idiotizado al verlo y solté un suspiro mientras soñaba despierto con la gran ilusión de poder tocar y acariciar todo su bello y escultural cuerpo parecido al de un dios griego… y que él también me toque y acaricie con toda la pasión del mundo y…

-¿Te pasa algo, Bradley?- me preguntó Butters haciéndome volver en mí y enseguida desvié la mirada muy apenado y sonrojado.

-No-no. No me pasa nada; ven comamos; te preparé unos deliciosos espaguetis- le dije para que se olvidara de este momento tan vergonzoso. Afortunadamente estar trabajando en un restaurante italiano durante tanto tiempo ha hecho que aprenda a cocinar ese tipo de platillos.

Luego de comer y hablar un momento en el que él me preguntaba cómo me fue en mi trabajo y yo le preguntaba cómo iba en sus estudios, ya nos estábamos preparando para dormir, pero cuando pasé por su cuarto la puerta estaba entreabierta y no pude evitar ver a través de ella y vi a Butters sentado en la cama sacando una fotografía de su mesita de noche y escuché.

-Kenny… yo aún te tengo en mi corazón…- cuando dijo estas palabras enseguida me tape la boca para no soltar un gemido mientras me apoyaba en la pared y sentía como el corazón se me partía en millones de pedazos ¡No tengo ninguna esperanza de poder ganarme el corazón de Butters!- pero te puedo perdonar lo que me hiciste… y voy a tratar de seguir sin ti de alguna manera u otra- siguió hablando Butters mientras lloraba y luego guardó esa foto en el cajón de la mesita.

Cuando escuché estas últimas palabras, enseguida el dolor punzante en mi corazón desapareció por completo ¡Eso quiere decir que todavía tengo esperanzas! Me sentía tan feliz. Pero eso no quiere decir que ya haya logrado ganármelo así que tengo que pensar en cómo lograrlo… Ummm ahorita dije que no podía contar con mi madre para que me diera alguna clase de consejos sobre el amor, pero le puedo pedir a alguien más que me de consejos en ese tema ¿Pero quién? Tiene que ser alguien que conozca y que sea de mi entera confianza… un momento ¡ya sé a quién le puedo pedir ayuda y consejos! ¡¿Cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes?! Si prácticamente lo he tenido frente a mis narices.

Al día siguiente, mientras que Butters se había ido a la universidad, yo fui a visitar a unos amigos míos ya que como mi turno en el restaurante comienza un poco más tarde, tenía la mañana libre y solamente tuve que dar unos pasos fuera de mi apartamento para verlos y toque su puerta unas 3 veces.

-¡Un momento!- me dijeron desde el otro lado de la puerta y después de unos segundos me la abrieron- ah, buenos días Bradley- me saludo amablemente Big Gay All.

-Buenos días señor All- le devolví el saludo igual de amable- ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?- le pedí ya que él es justamente la persona con la cual quiero hablar.

-Por supuesto cariña, pasa- me dijo todavía sonriendo para luego dejarme entrar a su departamento- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?- me preguntó para luego darle una calada a su largo cigarrillo y yo respiré un poco hondo para poder decirle lo siguiente.

-Es sobre Butters- le dijo apenándome como me puse ayer, ya que solamente él y el señor Esclavo saben que él vive en mi departamento, obviamente porque somos vecinos.

Cuando le dije esto, él se me quedó viendo arqueando la ceja derecha al mismo tiempo que le daba una profunda y larga calada a su cigarrillo entrecerrando un poco los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba el humo, eso me incomodó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- me preguntó dándole otra vez una calada a su cigarro y yo carraspee un poco para volver hablar.

-Pues verá, resulta que…- le empecé a contar todo desde el inicio, que estoy enamorado de él desde que era un chico, lo que le pasó con Kenny y como este lo engañó y desde que ha estado viviendo junto conmigo desde entonces y como he tratado de hacer que se enamore de mí en todo este tiempo.

Ante todo lo que le conté, el señor All me miraba muy asombrado y se había quedado sin habla, pero luego volvió a arquear la ceja derecha sonriendo de medio lado para luego llevarse de nuevo su cigarrillo a la boca.

-Ah ya veo, eso explica porque ese guapo ha estado viviendo contigo todo este tiempo- me dijo él riendo un poco luego de haber botado el humo del cigarro.

-A sí es- le dije sonriendo un poco sonrojado y mirando al piso- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer señor All? ¿Qué me aconseja para ganarme el corazón de Butters?- le pregunté.

Él enseguida dejó de sonreír y puso en semblante serio y pensativo mientras miraba hacia la izquierda volviéndole a dar una profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

-Pues…- cuando dijo esto le puse toda mi atención- creo que debes dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo natural.

-¿Cómo dice?- le pregunté sin comprender lo que me estaba tratando de decir y él de nuevo le dio otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo.

-Que debes dejar de intentar de ganarte de esa manera el corazón de joven Butters, ya que solamente lograras hacer que él piense que quieres que te lo cojas de un momento ardiente y no que desarrolle algo profundo hacia ti- me comenzó a explicar refiriéndose a las veces que hago esos movimientos provocativos cuando Butters me está espiando.

-Pero siempre me comporto tiernamente con él y siempre le preguntó cómo se siente y todo eso- le dije refiriéndome a cuando le preparo la comida y cuando vuelve al departamento y estoy ahí para él si se le presente cualquier inconveniente.

-Eso está bien para ganarte su cariño, hasta cierto punto. Pero recuerda algo muy importante y eso es que a pesar del paso del tiempo, el joven Butters todavía está muy delicado a nivel mental y emocional y que debe de esta bastante confundido sobre sus sentimientos y no sabe lo que en realidad quiere; así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle más tiempo hasta que aclaré su mente y corazón- me siguió explicando el señor All para luego darle una calada a su cigarrillo.

Eso me hizo pensar y me di cuenta de que tiene toda la razón, desde que Butters me pidió ayuda no perdí tiempo en tratar de ganarme su amor con buenas acciones, a pesar de que esa vez dije que no me iba a tratar de aprovechar de la situación por la que estaba pasando, ¡Me he estado comportando como un egoísta y aprovechado de primera clase!

-¿Entonces lo único que debo hacer es seguir esperando?- le pregunté.

-¡Por supuesto! Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Tú eres un joven bastante lindo y de corazón noble y con algo de suerte lograrás que Butters sienta lo mismo por ti- me aseguro el señor All sonriendo de nuevo.

Sus palabras para mí eran el equivalente como si alguien estuviera dándome respiración boca a boca luego de casi ahogarme ¡Me levantó totalmente los ánimos!

-Gracias señor All, muchas gracias por su ayuda- le agradecí sonriendo.

-De nada primor, sabes muy bien que a mí siempre me ha gustado dar consejos a las personas que más lo necesiten- me dijo todavía sonriendo.

Y luego de despedirnos, me dirigí a mi hogar con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Lo único que tengo que hacer es ser paciente y esperar que pase más tiempo y así tal vez me gane el corazón de mi amado Butters.

**FIN DEL BRADLEY POV**

Ya siendo un poco más tarde ese mismo día, Butters estaba escribiendo en un cuaderno unos apuntes de la clase que tuvo y estaba en una cafetería, ya que tenía que estudiarlos para un examen que tendría dentro de poco y al terminar de escribirlos cerró su cuaderno para luego llevarse a la cara y frotarse un poco los ojos mientras soltaba una especie de suspiro de cansancio y frustración.

-Ah cielos… cada vez me cuesta más y más trabajo aguantarle el paso al estudio… ¿Qué me está pasando? Si antes no me costaba tanto esfuerzo estudiar- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio sin dejar de sobarse la cara, pero también molestándose mucho.

-"Todo esto es por culpa de ese maldito putón de Kenny ¡Aún sin estar junto a él nos sigue jodiendo y burlándose de nosotros! Ya que al estar pensando en cómo él nos puso los cachos al cogerse a la otra perra de Craig ¡No nos permite concentrarnos en otras cosas y ocupa todos nuestros putos pensamientos!"- le dijo Caos en su mente mucho más molesto que él.

Eso hizo que se molestará más de lo que ya estaba, tanto que empezó a doblar su cuaderno por el lomo usando solamente sus propias manos mientras gruñía en voz baja y fruncía el ceño y con las pupilas contraídas, quien lo viera en ese momento directamente a los ojos, pensaría que estaba poseído o algo por el estilo.

Pero luego el rubio vio a su alrededor y apenas se dio cuenta de que en la cafetería habían unas cuantas parejas, tanto heterosexuales como gays, y al ver lo aparentemente felices que eran todos junto con su pareja, ya sea besándose y acariciándose sin reservas y susurrándose palabras entre sí, haciendo que los obvios pasivos a simple vista se sonrojaran mucho, todo eso hizo que el rubio enseguida dejara de estar molesto y que botara un suspiro esta vez de tristeza y dejaba de doblar su pobre cuaderno que quedó deformado.

-Todas las personas parecen muy felices junto a sus parejas… mientras que yo estoy solo y muy triste sin él a mi lado…- se dijo a sí mismo Butters sintiéndose un miserable y una lágrima casi se le resbala por su mejilla derecha, pero luego volvió a fruncir el ceño y se la secó bruscamente con el dorso de su mano derecha- "¡No! Ya dije que voy a seguir con mi vida sin él de una manera u otra ¡Y no lo voy a buscar para perdonarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad! Aunque eso signifique estar solo por el resto de mi vida"- pensó esto volviendo a molestarse como al principio.

-"Eso es, bien dicho ¡Esa es la aptitud!"- le dijo su otro yo en su mente de forma muy orgullosa mientras se reflejaba en una ventana de la cafetería y le sonreía mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho- "Pero en realidad no estamos solos… ya que contamos con el lindo culito de Bradley para pasar un buen rato en cualquier momento"- le dijo esta vez de forma lujuriosa y frotándose la quijada con la mano derecha y con la izquierda se frotaba su zona íntima y eso hizo que Butters enseguida se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza al volver a tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

-Ya te di-dije que no le siguieras con eso- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y cogía su mochila y se la ponía en la espalda- pero… ahora que me doy cuenta. Bradley ha estado todo este tiempo junto a mi lado incondicionalmente… apoyándome de una u otra forma- se dijo esto sonriendo para luego soltar un suspiro sin que él ni su otra mitad se dieran cuenta.

Cogió un autobús que lo fuera a dejar en South Park, pero a diferencia de las primeras veces en las que se ponía a pensar en su situación, cerró los ojos para dormir un momento ya que el viaje de Colorado Springs hasta el pueblo es un poco largo y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de descansar un poco la mente y cuando se quedó dormido…

_-Ya llegue a casa cielo- dijo Butters entrando por una puerta… y se le podía apreciar que era por lo menos 10 años más grande, usaba unas gafas rectangulares, una bata de doctor, un estetoscopio y ropa elegante._

_-¡Hola cariño!- le saludo Bradley…que también parecía 10 años mayor, usaba un vestido floreado que detallaba muy bien sus curvas, tenía los labios pintados de rosado y se le acercó y los dos se dieron un beso apasionado mientras se abrazaban- ¿Cómo te fue en la clínica?- le preguntó separándose un poco, pero sin dejar de estar abrazados._

_-Muy bien mi vida, haciendo unas cuantas cirugías reconstructivas- le dijo todavía sonriendo el rubio más grande._

_-"Para que no queden deformes como la nariz de Michael Jackson"- Caos en su mente hizo un comentario bromista de muy mal gusto._

_-¿Y los niños?- preguntó Butters a su aparente esposo sin hacer caso a ese pésimo comentario._

_-¡Hola papi!- le saludaron al mismo tiempo dos pequeños niños de alrededor de 4 años de edad, eran mellizos una chica de cabello rubio largo, amarrado con coletas, un moño azul encima de la cabeza un lindo vestido rosa con la cara de Hello Kity en el pecho y un peluche del mismo animal en su mano derecha y el otro era un chico de cabello castaño amarillento de forma parecida al pelo de Butters cuando era un niño, un suéter azul celeste con capucha, pantalones azules oscuros y en su mano izquierda tiene lo que parece ser un Transformer, y los dos tenían ojos azules celestes como su padre y sonreían enormemente al verlo._

_-¡Hola mis angelitos!- les saludo el rubio más grande todavía sonriendo mientras se agachaba con los brazos bien abiertos y sus hijos saltaron a él que los abrazo con cada brazo mientras los levantaba fácilmente del piso y le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno- ¿Cómo se han comportado hoy?- les preguntó sin dejar de abrazarlos._

_-¡Muy bien papi!- volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo los dos chiquillos._

_-"Así me gusta mis diablillos"- les dijo complacido la otra personalidad de su padre en su mente._

_-No les mientan a su padre niños y digan la verdad- les pidió su "mamá" cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño levemente fruncido- a ver Leonardo, dile lo que pasó hoy en la escuela- le pidió a su hijo mientras que Butters los dejaba en el piso y preguntó que pasó._

_-E-es que gol-golpee a o-otro chico fuertemente pa-papá- le dijo el pequeño castaño con la cabeza agachada y frotándose rápidamente los nudillos._

_-¿Y por qué golpeaste a otro chico, jovencito?- le preguntó su papá con voz autoritaria, molesto y cruzándose de brazos como su "esposa" y moviendo de abajo arriba su pie izquierdo._

_-Po-porque un chico me em-empezó a molestar quitándome mi mu-muñeca y burlándose de mí diciéndome que ustedes son unos ma-maricones que les gus-gusta que les den por el culito- le explicó no el pequeño castaño, sino la pequeña rubia enrollándose el cabello con su índice derecho._

_-Y e-eso me molesto tan-tanto que la defendí golpeándolo en la ca-cara- terminó de explicar esta vez su hermano mellizo y eso hizo que el rubio mayor estuviera un poco menos molesto que antes._

_-"¡Eso es hijo, patéales el culo a cualquier hijo de puta que se atreva a insultarlos, especialmente si sus insultos están dirigidos a nosotros!"- le apoyó Caos en la mente de su padre mucho más orgulloso de lo que estaba antes._

_-Hay Leo… está bien que defiendas a Marjorie de cualquiera que la trate de agredir de forma física o verbal. Pero solucionar las cosas a los golpes no es lo correcto- le dijo Butters para que se diera cuenta de su error y de forma comprensiva- no te voy a castigar, pero que no se vuelva a repetir ¿Entendiste jovencito?- le dijo esto recuperando su tono de voz autoritario._

_-Sí papá- le dijeron sus hijos al mismo tiempo otra vez y todavía cabizbajos._

_-Bueno niños, ahora que ese problema ya está resuelto. Vayan a jugar afuera un momento para que su padre descanse un poco- les dijo su "mamá" volviendo a sonreír como antes._

_-Muy bien mami- volvieron a hablar e coro sus hijos para luego agarrarse de las manos y salir de la casa dejando a sus padres solos._

_-Estos niños… por lo menos se defienden y cuidan entre sí y no se dejan pisotear por nadie- dijo Butters un poco orgulloso como su otra mitad al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su bata y la dejaba en un perchero y después se quitó sus gafas y las dejó en una mesita._

_-Es que les hemos enseñado bien querido- le dijo Bradley soltando un suspiro, pero luego sonrió- y ahora que se fueron a jugar… juguemos nosotros también- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su vestido quedando totalmente desnudo- ¿Aquí o en la cama?- le preguntó al mismo tiempo que se agarró y abrió sus nalgas de forma provocativa y se relamía los labios de forma seductora._

_-"Me encantan estos juegos"- dijo de forma muy lujuriosa Caos en la mente de Butters que también sonreía y se quitó su ropa quedando solamente en calzoncillos y en estos se notaba claramente una ENORME erección._

_-Aquí mismo nene, la última vez los chirridos de las patas de la cama llamó la atención de los vecinos- dicho esto, enseguida lo abrazo por la cintura apegándolo fuertemente a su cuerpo y lo empezó a acariciar duramente la espalda y sus glúteos, mientras que el rubio menor le acariciaba el cabello y sus musculosos hombros mientras se devoraban las bocas a besos mientras se dirigían a un sofá en la sala y el rubio mayor a recostó al rizado en este y le abrió las piernas para posicionarse entre estas._

_-¿Y luego de esto lo hacemos con la posición de gatico?- le preguntó mientras le besaba y lamía la pierna derecha._

_-Miau… miau… mi lobo ¡GRRR!- le dijo su esposo haciendo un gruñido seductor luego de haber soltado unos maullidos igual de seductores._

_-"Ahora mismo vamos hacer que maúlles más alto gatica"- dijo aún más lujurioso Caos en la mente de Butters y cuando este se quitó sus calzoncillos e hizo el ademan de querer clavarle su gran don en el culito del rubio rizado de una sola estocada…_

_**-"Queridos pasajeros, les informó que ya hemos llegado al pueblo de South Park. Espero que hayan disfrutado del viaje y que tengan un buen día"- **_dijo el conductor del autobús.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó Butters despertándose muy alterado- ¿Pero qué fue eso…?- se preguntó a sí mismo muy asombrado por ese sueño TAN particular y se frotó los ojos.

-"No sé qué mierda fue eso, pero tengo que reconocer que Bradley se veía perfectamente violable con ese vestido y como se lo quitó pidiéndonos que la enterráramos"- le dijo su otro yo de forma muy lujuriosa- "¿pero quiénes eran esos mocosos?"- le preguntó muy extrañado.

-No… no lo sé, pero ellos me llamaban papi y a Bradley mami… ¿acaso eso significa que…?- se preguntó esto último muy asombrado por la posibilidad que contempló, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque…

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡UN PERVERTIDO, UN PERVERTIDO!- gritó aterrada una de las pasajeras señalando en GRAN bulto que tiene Butters en sus pantalones y no se había dado cuenta antes y las demás personas enseguida se asustaron por eso, especialmente las mujeres.

-"¡¿Pero qué carajos?!"- preguntó la voz gutural en la mente de Butters también avergonzado.

-¡LÁRGATE DE MI AUTOBÚS MALDITO ENFERME DE MIERDA!- gritó furioso el conductor para enseguida coger una barra de metal y se acercó a Butters con la intención de molerlo a golpes.

-¡OH SALCHICAS!- exclamó muy asustado y avergonzado Butters para enseguida coger su mochila y literalmente arrojarse por una de las ventanas de autobús y correr como alma que se lleva el padre maricón de Damien mientras las demás personas en el autobús le empezaron a gritar insultos muy molestar y aterradas y Butters seguía tan asustado que por el momento se le había olvidado ese extraño y placentero sueño.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**Espero que les haya gustado como Bradley le fue a pedir ayuda y consejos a Big Gay All y lo que este le dijo.**

**También espero que les haya gustado el sueño TAN particular que tuvo Butters y como reaccionaron las demás personas al verlo "emocionado" XD ¿Pero acaso solamente se trata de un simple sueño o es en realidad una pequeña visión de un posible futuro? Eso lo sabrán más adelante y espero que les hayan gustado los hijos de ellos y el "ligero" Lime que tuvieron Butters y Bradley ;D.**


End file.
